The Brutal Hero: A Hot New Journey
by Kasper WielderofDarkness
Summary: Join Kasper as he leaves home on a journey through the Kanto region. Content Warning: Contains swearing, death and HumanxHuman and HumanxPokemon yaoi and straight lemons you've been warned.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hot New Journey**

Hey it's Kasper WielderofDarkness here. This is my first fanfic and is about Me Kasper on my journey, contains swearing, death and lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 01**

It's Tuesday and I just turned 16 yesterday which means I can now get a Pokémon off of Professor Nikolo he asked me to come around to his lab the day after I turned 16 and so here I am. When I arrived at the lab the professor told me that we would just have to wait for one more person to arrive and that they would be here soon. About ten minutes later a limousine stopped outside and a boy about my age stepped out wearing very expensive looking hiking gear and looked like he must come from a rich background. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was of average height and weight. The boy entered through the doors and just the way he walked made him look like he thought he was better than everyone else.

"Sorry I'm Late". Said the boy in the most pompous voice I had ever heard. "The Servants woke me up late".

"It's ok". Replied Professor Nikolo "But as you were late Kasper gets to pick first".

The Professor Led us to the back of the room where there was a table with three pokeballs on it.

The Professor picked up the first pokeball and opened it releasing a small blue turtle creature.

"This is the water type Squirtle. It knows the moves headbutt and leer and is a very good Pokémon to raise".

The professor then released the second Pokémon. It was a small green creature with a bulb on its back.

"This is Bulbasaur, the grass type. It has so far learned the moves tackle and defence curl.

Then Professor Nikolo released the final Pokémon. It was a small red lizard with a flame on its tail.

"This Pokémon is Charmander, the fire type. It knows scratch and growl and is very loyal.

"So Kasper". Said Professor Nikolo. "Which Pokémon Will You take".

I had already decided on this as soon as the Pokémon had been released from its pokeball I knew I would take that one.

"I'll take Charmander". I said.

"Then I'll take Squirtle". Said the boy whose name I had overheard one of the professor's aides saying was Chris. "Everyone knows water types are the best any way you idiot".

"Shut up, you pompous prat ". I said. " If you think your better than everyone else, then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle".

"You're on". Said Chris.

"Fine, fine, fine". Said Professor Nikolo. "But you will have to do it outside as there is a lot of delicate equipment in here".

"OK". I said.

"Whatever". Said Chris.

What a prat I thought.

When we got outside we found ourselves standing at the edge of a battle pitch like the ones they use in the Kanto league. I guessed it was where the professor trained the Pokémon up before he gave them to beginner trainers.

"C'mon then". Said Chris. "We've got a battle to have".

"You're on". I replied.

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle, obviously". Said Professor Nikolo. "But I still have to say it". "Trainers call out your Pokémon".

"Go Squirtle". "Go Charmander". We said in unison.

"Hehehehehe, you seriously think you can beat my Squirtle with a Charmander, you really are an idiot".

"Shut up and fight me you prat".

"Stop arguing". Said Professor Nikolo.

"Squirtle use headbutt". Yelled Chris when I wasn't expecting it.

"Charmander". Screeched Charmander as Squirtle head butted him rite in the chest.

"Humph". Said Chris. "Seems you did choose the wrong one then didn't you, you idiot".

"You know full well that we weren't ready to start that battle. You prat". I yelled

"Whatever, your Pokémon must be weak if it gets knocked out with one hit". He replied in his pompous voice.

"Who said he was knocked out, CHARMANDER USE SCRATCH". I yelled.

At this Charmander jumped up and scratched Squirtle, who, during our conversation had had his back to Charmander, fell to the ground.

"Charmander use scratch again". I shouted.

To which he replied. "Char". And attacked Squirtle while he was still trying to get up and scratched him again knocking him out cold.

"NOOOO". Screamed Chris. "How could I have chosen the weaker Pokémon I deserve the best".

"Dude calm down, your Pokémon will get stronger". I said calmly "And when it does we'll have another battle".

"Whatever I'm still the better trainer you just got the better Pokémon".

"You don't deserve a Pokémon, you just care about yourself and because of that you will never train that Pokémon very well and that Pokémon won't know what it's like to win a battle, because you are a rubbish trainer and you blame everyone else for your failures".

"How dare you, I'm much better than you otherwise you would look smart not like you live in a bin. I'm out of here".

"I respect you Kasper". Said Professor Nikolo. "You have love for Pokémon that I haven't seen since when I was an aide for Professor Oak and he gave the great Pokémon trainer ash his first Pokémon Pikachu, and I can see that Charmander respects you and Squirtle did as well".

"Thank you Professor". I replied. "Charmander is pretty strong as well isn't he".

"Charmander's a she not a he Kasper".

"OK then, she's powerful isn't she".

"You make her powerful Kasper. He said. "There is always a special bond between a trainer and their first Pokémon but I can sense that it is stronger in you two than any other trainer I have given a Pokémon to. You two will be together until the end I feel".

"I hope so". I said.

"Wait here, I will be back in a moment". Said the professor going back into the lab. He emerged carrying my backpack.

"Your mother dropped this off while you were battling and said to give it to you and to say good bye from her".

"Thanks".

"I also have this pokeball belt that I used when I was a trainer". He said. "It has six slots for your party, plus a bag that holds unused pokeballs, there are already five in there as a gift from me".

"Thanks". I said again unable to say anything else.

"Not a problem". He said. "Anything for a fellow lover of Pokémon".

I had left shortly after that, and after walking through Pallet Town I reached route 1. I had decided to leave Charmander out of her pokeball and she was now currently riding on my head. I thought this would be the best place as she would be able to grab on to my hair if something happened. Fortunately I was wrong.

"How are you girl"? I said as we walked.

"Char". She replied.

Suddenly my foot caught a rock and I stumbled and Charmander went flying face first towards the ground. I caught her around the waist as she fell and that's when I saw it. Her slit was right there just below my face and all I could think was how tight it looked.

"NO". I thought to myself. "That is wrong and disgusting".

I had heard about people that had sex with Pokémon and it is disgusting but now that I had seen Charmander's pussy I wanted to know what it was like. But this was my newly received Charmander and I couldn't do that to her I could already feel we had bonded and I didn't want to ruin anything, plus it was illegal.

"Charmander".

"Huh, oh sorry". I said placing her down. But I had been holding her like that to long and I just knew she had known what I was thinking.

Suddenly she jumped up and knocked me off of my feet and I landed hard on my backside. As I tried to stand she jumped on to my chest.

"I'm sorry girl". I said. "I know I shouldn't have been thinking that please forgive me".

And at that she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips met mine and then both of our lips parted I could feel her top lip in between my lips and then our mouths opened and our tongues slipped into each other's mouths swirling around and flicking each other, dancing and swirling in the others mouth.

She stopped and climbed up my face so that her pussy, now dripping wet, was over my mouth. At this I stuck my tongue out and started running it around in circles on her clit as I did this I could feel her quiver I then moved down and used my tongue to flick at her clitoris I then pushed it in, so slowly that I could feel her trembling waiting for it to start. I got my tong all the way in and started swirling around like I did with her mouth only this time it gave her waves of pleasure. I then started moving my tongue in a flicking motion again and by luck hit her g-spot sending a quiver through her entire body after this I left my tongue working in the same general area alternating between flicking and swirling. Her pussy was so warm it was warmer than a human girls, much warmer and as she got closer to her climax it got even warmer finally after a few minutes of work I could feel it getting very warm which wasn't such a surprise as it was her first. I moved my hands up and started massaging her buttocks and ran my index finger around her back door. This sent her over the edge and she came into my mouth, her cum tasted extra ordinary, of all the girls I had been with her cum was the warmest and the sweetest. As it hit she yelled out her name.

"CHARMANDER".

She yelled so loudly I was worried someone must have heard her, luckily no one came by so we were safe. After a minute of panting Charmander got up off of my face and went down to my legs. She undid the zip on my jeans, with only slight difficulty, and pulled my dick out of my underwear. I had enough experience to stop myself getting anything more than a semi, so when she got it out she started stroking her hand up and down it. As she stroked my cock she gave me the dirtiest look I had ever seen, so dirty my dick was suddenly at full attention with a lengthy six and a half inches. Charmander repositioned, stuck out her tongue and ran it from the base of the shaft up to the tip and then back down again, her tongue was heavenly it was just rough enough to create friction and pleasure but not enough to cause pain. She ran her tongue up the shaft a few more times and then took the head into her mouth, throughout this her hands never stopped their treatment. She swirled and flicked her tongue around the tip and then sank down on it only taking about three of the six and a half inches of it in to her mouth, the rest she kept jacking off with her hands. This was the second blowjob I had ever gotten and it was by far the better of the two. She sank her head up and down quickly swirling her tongue around it and flicking her tongue against the tip as she came back up again. One of her hands then left the shaft and started fondling my balls this felt so good and I could feel my climax approaching. I reached out and put my hand on the back of her head and started thrusting my pelvis upwards in to her face this seemed to turn her on so while I fucked her face I took my over hand and put it down to her pussy and inserted my middle finger as I pumped my finger in and out my palm ground against her clit and I could tell she wanted more so I inserted my index finger as well as she had only orgasmed a few minutes ago and it had been her first ever I knew she wouldn't last much longer which was good because I knew I wouldn't last much longer either. I could feel my dick begin to throb and knew I was about to blow a load, suddenly Charmander's pussy grew very hot and I felt her orgasm come which caused he to quiver, this threw me over the edge.

"I'm cuming". I yelled and let my load shoot out in to her mouth. The first load she swallowed great fully then she pulled her mouth away and continued to pump her hands up and down my cock. The second load shot out and went all over her face and she then opened her mouth to catch the rest the third load also went into her mouth and she swallowed it thank fully, the fourth and final load shot out and hit her bottom lip causing half to go into her mouth and the other half to splatter her chin and chest which I now realise had slight bumps where her boobs where developing.

"Wow". I panted. "That was amazing, we'll have to do that again".

"Char".

"We had better get you cleaned up before we get to viridian city otherwise we'll be in big trouble". I said

"Mander". She replied

As I entered Viridian City Chris ran up to me.

"So you made it". He said in his pompous voice. "I was expecting you to go running home to mummy after the first wild Pokémon you came across".

"Piss off you prat". I said. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment. Come back when I'm pissed off then I can wail on you".

"You little prick, why don't we let our Pokémon sort this out, I've already caught two". He boasted. "How many have you caught"

"Um, none" I replied feeling a little embarrassed that I hadn't caught any, "we didn't come across any"

"HA, your pathetic".

"We'll see who's pathetic". I said ."Let's battle, Go Charmander".

"Go Rattata", He shouted. "And use tackle".

Rattata then ran forward and tackled Charmander who managed to dodge causing Rattata to run head first in to a rock behind her.

"Dammit Rattata, your rubbish, use tackle again and this time hit the stupid lizard".

Rattata again tried to tackle Charmander and this time found its mark and hit Charmander in the forehead, which dazed both of them. Charmander came out of the daze first, seeing as Rattata had just head butted the rock.

"Charmander use scratch while it's still dazed". I yelled.

Charmander then charged and scratched Rattata who was thrown backwards and again hit the rock. He didn't get back up.

"Rattata return, and go Pidgey".

"Wow a Pidgey and a Rattata, I wonder where you got them". I said sarcastically.

"Pidgey use tackle".

"Charmander dodge and attack". I yelled, but I was too late and Pidgey hit Charmander. Charmander luckily jumped up and shot little balls of fire out of her mouth which struck Pidgey and sent it flying head first in to a nearby tree. It was knocked out cold.

"Wow Charmander when did you learn ember". I asked

"Isn't it obvious". Said Chris. "She learned it the last fight you idiot. Know back to the battle, go Squirtle".

"Use headbutt". He yelled.

Squirtle then charged forward and struck Charmander in the stomach, barging her backwards in to the rock that had claimed Rattata, and then in to the tree that claimed Pidgey. But this also hurt the Squirtle, though not as much.

"Hehehehehehe, your gunna loose". He gloated

"Hahahahaah". I laughed

"What's so funny"? He asked sounding rather alarmed.

"Oh nothing much, except this is kind of how our first match was remember". I chuckled. "I mean weird how I beat you the same way twice".

"But your only Pokémon's knocked out, what can you do".

"Charmander use ember directly down the neck of Squirtle's shell". I yelled.

Charmander then jumped up and grabbed Squirtle and sending a florent of embers down it's shell and to Squirtle's smooth belly underneath its shell. It cried out in pain and ran around screeching.

"Now use scratch". I yelled. And that she did. She ran towards Squirtle and waited for the correct moment then used scratch sending the turtle creature into the rock knocking out the creature and cracking the rock in half.

"NOOOO". Screamed Chris storming over to the Pokémon. "You are a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon, why did I ever pick you, you couldn't even beat a stupid fire type after it had battled two other Pokémon".

"You're the pathetic one". I yelled at him. "You think it's the Pokémon's fault, it's not, it's your fault you're the one raising it and if it can't win a battle then it's your fault for not training it properly". I yelled at him so much that a female police officer pulled up on a motorbike and began speaking to me.

"What seems to be the problem here"? She asked looking concerned. "Because I've had complaints of yelling voices from some residents".

"He's the problem". I said still a bit loudly. "He's being cruel to that Squirtle blaming it when it lost a battle to my Charmander. He got it at the same time as me earlier today and he hasn't been nice to it since he got it".

"That does sound pretty serious". She said looking at him.

"If you care so much you take it". He said. "I mean I have no use for weak Pokémon anyway". And with that he told Squirtle to leave him alone, dropped its pokeball to the ground and stomped on it smashing it to pieces.

"Well". Said the officer. "It looks like you've got yourself a new Pokémon. I'm Jenny by the way, and I think we should get that Squirtle to a Pokémon centre rite away".

"Help". I yelled as I ran through the doors to the Pokémon centre. "This Pokémon's been hurt really badly and needs care right now".

"Calm down". Said Nurse Joy. "Chansey bring this Pokémon to exam room B, Don't worry sir the Pokémon is seriously hurt but it should be well enough in the morning to leave, but will need to stay out of battles for the next few days.

"Ok". I replied. "Thank you".

"Now I need to know who did this". Said Nurse Joy.

"I-I did, but I didn't expect it to get so badly hurt". I said in a worried voice. "I only got my Charmander today you see and while I was getting my Charmander another boy got this Squirtle, but he was really mean to it, we then had a battle and I won so he got really angry and was mean to it. Then when I got to this city he challenged me to another battle where we used all of our Pokémon, he had three but I only had the one. I beat his first to but when it came round to Squirtle my Charmander was tired that she was almost knocked out after Squirtle's first hit then when the trainer was distracted I told Charmander to attack unfortunately the attack was harder than I anticipated and the Squirtle was knocked out, the trainer went nuts and disowned the Pokémon so I took him here to get fixed up. I am truly sorry for what happened.

"It's alright". Said Nurse Joy. "You did the right thing bringing him here".

"It was Officer Jenny's idea actually".

"Oh where did she go then"?

"She had to go out on assignment but she dropped me off here first".

"Oh Ok, Well would you like a room to stay the night".

"Yes please, but could I get one near where Squirtle is me and Charmander feel really guilty and were hoping to take in that Pokémon when it feels alright seeing as it doesn't have a trainer any more".

"Very well". She said.

That night I barely slept, I was worried about Squirtle, and if he would consider joining me. After all I am the one that put him in the hospital.

The next morning I awoke from a restless sleep to a smiling face rite in front of my own.

"Good morning Charmander". I said.

"Char". She replied sleepily.

I got up, pulled on my clothes and put Charmander on my head I then went out the door and into the lobby. I walked up to the front desk and spoke to nurse Joy, who told me that Squirtle had made a full recovery and that I could go and ask him if he wanted to come with me right now if I wanted. Of course I agreed.

When we got to the room Squirtle was just waking up, he jumped as we walked in and looked scared when he saw Charmander.

"Don't worry". I said. "I'm here to ask you if you would like to come with me and Charmander on our journey".

"Squirtle". He said cowering away from Charmander.

"Don't worry". I said. "We both feel bad about yesterday and want to make it up to you. So, will you join us".

"Squirt". He answered nodding his head. "Squirtle".

"Great". I said removing a spare pokeball from my pouch and placing it down in front of him, he pressed the button and in a flash he was pulled in to the pokeball. I then released him and, after saying goodbye to Nurse Joy, we left the Pokémon centre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Kasper WielderofDarkness again and this is the second chapter of my fanfic, hope you are enjoying it.

Don't like this bit but I don't want to get sued sooo

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

(A/N: From now on there will be Yaoi as well as straight but no Yuri at the moment as I can't write them very well)

**Chapter 02**

We walked through the city and came to the edge of route 2; we took a step and were attacked by two wild Pokémon.

The wild Pokémon were both Rattata's and I knew I would have no problem with them.

Go Squirtle and Charmander". I yelled sending them both on to the field. "Squirtle use headbutt, Charmander use ember".

They did and knocked both the Pokémon out suddenly a wave of water shot out of Squirtle's mouth.

"Oh, Squirtle I think you just learned water gun".

"Squirtle".

We began to walk and just as we got to viridian forest it began to get dark so I decided to set up camp for the night.

That night I was lying there Squirtle to my left and Charmander to my right, Squirtle was already asleep but Charmander was just laying there staring at me.

"Say, Charmander why don't we welcome Squirtle properly to our group, if you know what I mean"? I asked.

"Char". She replied and got up and went over to Squirtle. She placed her hand between his legs and started to rub him. I could see his dick begin to come out from its sheath and get erect, I was impressed it was over three inches long which was huge considering his size. Charmander then bought her head down and started to lick the shaft. Suddenly she felt the cock get pushed towards her so she looked up. What she saw shocked her, I was knelt down opposite her licking the other side of the shaft. As she stared I looked up and winked at her and she went back to work. Suddenly Squirtle awoke to a wonderful feeling and looked down, what he saw shocked him even more than I shocked Charmander, a female Pokémon and a male human liking his penis. Me and Charmander looked up at him and smiled and then went back to work. Charmander then took the head into her mouth and began to flick at the tip with her tongue; while she did this I went down the shaft and took his balls in to my mouth. As I sucked on his balls Charmander began to pump her head up and down on the shaft after about a minute we swapped so that she was sucking on his balls and I bobbed my head up and down on his meat. We continued this treatment on his dick and alternated between balls and shaft all the while Squirtle lay there moaning in ecstasy as we pleasured him. After a while we could feel his dick begin to throb in our mouths, then we started licking the head again and we both started to jack him off suddenly a huge load of bluish cum shot out of his cock into our awaiting mouths. We put our cheeks together rite above the tip just as he shot his load directly in to our mouths, his second load splattered over our faces and the third shot in to Charmander's so, felling left out I took his dick in to my mouth and cleaned it up draining him of what he had left. Me and Charmander then licked the cum off of each other's face. His cum was ice cold but not in a bad way as it helped to compliment the taste. I had never done anything with a male before but recently I had been thinking about it a lot, let's just say I'll be doing this again.

The next morning I awoke to find Squirtle licking out Charmander's pussy. I guessed they had been going at it for a while as Charmander suddenly screamed out in ecstasy releasing her orgasm rite onto his face and he lapped it up happily.

"You could have woken me". I said.

"Char".

"Squirt". They yelped in unison not realizing I had woken up.

"Don't worry". I reassured them. "I wouldn't be able to do anything any way, I'm too tired".

"Char". She said relieved I wasn't mad.

"How about some breakfast".

"Char".

"Squirt".

I pulled some Pokémon food from my bag and poured it into two bowls and passed the bowls to my Pokémon. I then started to pack up the campsite. I knew I could last until we got to Pewter City before I ate but if my Pokémon didn't eat they wouldn't be able to battle.

Squirtle and Charmander finished eating and I finished packing up and then we set off in to Viridian forest on our way to Pewter city and our first gym badge.

We had been walking for about five minutes when we came across a Caterpie, which I caught easily with the help of Charmander. I now had three Pokémon, which was probably a low amount compared to most trainers who had come to here from Pallet town but I didn't care because I had a very strong bond with the Pokémon I did have.

Suddenly.

"Caterpie use string shot". Shouted a voice.

"Chaaarrr".

"Charmander". I yelled. "Go Squirtle, free Charmander".

At my command Squirtle ran forward and bit down on the strings wrapped around Charmander and ripping them apart. Now use ember and water gun on that Caterpie.

"No wait, don't". Cried a voice. "I'm sorry, I thought it was a wild Charmander I didn't mean to startle you".

"Squirtle, Charmander stop". I said in a commanding voice.

"It's alright, I understand". I told the boy. "And I'm sorry, I attacked without thinking".

"Well then I forgive you as well". He replied.

"We'd best be off then". I said. "If we're to reach Pewter before lunch".

"Could I tag along with you then"? He asked. "I mean I'm trying to get to Pewter city as well and this forest is difficult to get through".

"Sure". I said. "I'm Kasper by the way and this is Charmander, Squirtle and Caterpie".

"Cool". He said. "I'm Eddie and this is my Caterpie she was the first Pokémon I ever got, I also have a Kakuna but she's in her pokeball".

"Both female, cool". I said. " My Charmander is a female, she was my first, then my boy Squirtle her was second and finally my girl Caterpie was third, in fact I only just caught her".

"What's the gender got to do with it"? He asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh, nothing". I said. "I just meant that if you wanted to breed you would have to find a male somewhere. Plus when it comes to their breeding season their going to need a male Pokémon around".

"Oh yeah". He said. "I didn't think about that".

"Well, you're always there". I said.

"WHAT". He yelped in a shocked voice. "Me, that's disgusting".

"Me and my Pokémon don't find it disgusting". I replied calmly. "In fact we find it hot, which makes it even better".

"Y-y-you h-have s-sex w-w-w-with y-your P-P-Pokémon". He stuttered.

"Yep".

"But it's illegal".

"That's what makes it so exiting". I said calmly.

"Well I guess it can't be that bad I mean if the Pokémon like it, it can't be".

"My philosophy exactly".

"Show me". He said.

"You ready guys". I asked my Pokémon.

They all nodded their heads in unison including Caterpie.

"For the moment we are going to focus on the main things and then tonight we'll show him some more alright".

They all nodded again and so we got to work. I bent down and whispered to each of them individually telling them where to go, I then pulled my trousers and underwear to my ankles, and went down on my hands and knees. Caterpie then went straight to my penis and took it into her mouth. My god it felt good, it was even better than Charmander's although not as warm. As she did this Charmander went up to my face and put her hands to the back of my head, she then began to fuck my face, she ground her pussy against my mouth with my nose pushing against her clit giving her even more pleasure as my tongue shot in and out of her. While this was all happening Squirtle had started rubbing himself urging his big cock out of its sheaf and making it hard. Once his dick was nice and hard he activated his mating ability, which made his cock automatically wet as it released its self-creating lube. He then went up behind me and started to prod my anus with it.

"Wait your going to let Squirtle stick it in your ass". Said Eddie, shocked.

"Yes". I said in a pleasureful moan as I answered his question. "I discovered last night that I'm bi and as I've never had anything in there I thought I'd let Squirtle try it out. Plus it's the ass so it'll be nice and tight for his thick cock.

"Oh". He said.

"Squirtle are you gunna stand there prodding me all day or are you gunna stick it in". At my words Squirtle grasped my hips and plunged his three and a bit inches balls deep in to my ass. This was pleasure I had never felt before. I had my tongue in Charmander's pussy, which made me horny, my cock in Caterpie's mouth giving me the best blowjob of my life as she flicked the head with her tongue on the way up and the balls when she reached the base. And to top it off I had Squirtle's cock balls deep in my ass prodding my prostate, all of this was sending me in to new realms of pleasure. As Caterpie continued her work she thought of something else to do and started juggling my balls with her small hands, this made me go even harder on Charmander's pussy, I started to flick at her g-spot with my tongue and even brought my hands up to her ass using my elbows as support to stop me from falling. I took her ass cheeks into my hands squeezing them and prodding her anus with my middle finger and rubbing her pussy with my thumb between her legs. This sent her over the edge and she was the first to climax, spraying her cum all over my face.

Next was Caterpie who had been using her tail as a dildo pushing it in and out of her pussy as she sucked my cock. I wish I had seen her treatment on herself earlier.

Third was Squirtle who, throughout the whole thing, hadn't skipped a beat and shot his cold seed deep in my ass.

This sent me over the edge and, as Squirtle continued to pound me releasing every drop of his cum in to my ass, I climaxed and released a huge load all over Caterpie's face as she caught as much as she could in her mouth.

"Wow". Said Eddie. I looked up in time to see him jerking off and spray his cum all over the floor. "That was the best thing I have ever seen".

"Obviously". I replied. I looked over at Caterpie lying on the ground scraping my cum off of her face with her hands and then licking it off. "Looks like Caterpie will want to be doing this again". I thought to myself.

Well we should probably be going if we want to make it to Pewter City before lunch.

Our trip through the forest was quite eventful. About ten minutes in we were challenged to a two on two battle, I sent out my Caterpie, and Eddie sent out his Caterpie. The two trainers laughed at our Pokémon, both sending out a Rattata. Their laughter soon faded though as our Pokémon wiped the floor with theirs, battling side by side gracefully as if they were dancers. The two trainers paid up and, as they ran away, both our Caterpie's started to glow, simultaneously evolving in to Metapods's.

"Now that was unexpected". I said, shocked.

"Yeah". Replied Eddie. "It was".

After the battle and the evolutions nothing much happened until, as we were nearing the end of the forest, a wild Geodude appeared looking very badly beat up. Eddie ran forward to help but it just knocked him over and retreated to a safe distance.

"It seems we'll have to capture it". I said. Eddie just nodded and pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Kakuna". He yelled. "Use poison sting". The Kakuna, which I was seeing for the first time fired little darts from its mouth which hit the Geodude who, being so beat up, lost consciousness. Eddie threw the pokeball, which absorbed the Pokémon shook three times then the light on the front flashed. Eddie ran and got the ball and we belted it to the Pokémon centre in Pewter City as fast as our legs would carry us. We ran for a mile and a half before we reached Pewter City and the Pokémon centre was still a half a mile away in the centre of town. We ran, exhausted the rest of the way and burst through the centre's doors and up to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemo….". Began nurse joy but we interrupted her saying it was an emergency.

"I just caught this wild Geodude in the forest because it was very badly injured and I think I made it worse". Said Eddie in a rushed worried voice.

"Well give me the pokeball and I'll take it into the operating room to check on it". She said calmly, taking the pokeball from Eddie's out stretched hand.

She reappeared ten minutes later.

"The Pokémon will be fine". She said. "It will have to stay the night but its injuries aren't to concerning. What I am concerned about I why it was in the forest and so badly hurt. It takes a lot to injure a Geodude that badly, plus they aren't usually found in forests and the nearest settlement of Geodude's is Mt. Moon, which is at the opposite end of route three".

I was surprised at what she said so I turned and spoke to Eddie.

"I'm gunna go back to the forest and see if I can't find any clues as to why it was there". I told him. "You stay here and make sure it's okay, and also ask around and see if anyone has any knowledge of something happening at Mt. Moon".

With that I walked out of the Pokémon centre and back to the forest.

As I walked to the forest I thought back to try and remember which way to go to get back to where we found the Geodude. Suddenly a Pidgey jumped from a bush to my left and attacked me I narrowly avoided its attack but toppled over dropping all of my pokeballs. The Pidgey attacked again but this time I was ready and I avoided it without falling this time and reached back but only found one pokeball on my belt. I threw it and out popped Metapod.

"Damn it". I thought to myself . "I could really use Charmander right now. Oh well, a Pokémon's a Pokémon."

The Pidgey attacked again heading straight for Metapod.

"Metapod use harden". I yelled. Metapod shone slightly and, as Pidgey struck it let out a yelp. "Now use tackle".

Metapod lunged forward and tackled it as it was recovering from hitting such a hard target causing it to hit the floor again. The Pidgey jumped up again and used leer lowering Metapod's defence. That was a mistake as Metapod then used tackle again slamming in to Pidgey again knocking it to the ground again. This time it didn't get up I threw a pokeball and caught the creature. As I walked over to the pokeball I thought back to the battle, the Pidgey had seemed to be in pain and looked rather frustrated. I released the Pokémon from the ball and went to pick up my other Pokémon when something struck me in the back knocking me to the ground for the second time in five minutes. I turned to see Pidgey standing over me.

"You shouldn't be attacking me I'm your trainer ". I yelled out in pain as I tried to move and pain shot through my back. The Pidgey just stood there staring at me, suddenly it attacked me yet again, and I had no means as to protect myself as pain shot through me every time I moved and all my pokeballs were out of reach. Why the hell did I have to recall Metapod before I released Pidgey? I couldn't even make the Pidgey return as I had dropped its pokeball when it struck me. I was in serious danger as it advanced on me for the fourth time. As its beak struck my shoulder I caught a glimpse of something shiny on the bird Pokémon's back but didn't have time to do anything as I cried out in pain from where it had just struck me and from my backs movement because of the birds attack. The next time it struck I was ready and as it hit my ribs I brought my arm up and around its neck putting it in a headlock, this caused the bird to screech and flap its wings. All the movement caused the shiny object to get pulled off of the bird's neck causing it to cry out in pain. As soon as the object was pulled out of the bird's neck it stopped screeching but continued to flap its wings in a desperate bid for freedom. I released the Pokémon and it automatically flew up in to the sky and then landed a few feet away. It no longer looked frustrated although its neck seemed to be bleeding a bit too much for my liking. I called it over and told it to grab my pokeballs and bring them to me, it obliged and as it brought them over I apologized to it for grabbing it around the neck. I then proceeded to release all of the Pokémon from their pokeballs.

"Pidgey, I want you to fly Charmander to the Pokémon centre in Pewter City and get Eddie and the nurse to come out here and help me back". I told her as they left I then told the other two to keep watch in case any more Pokémon attacked.

Ten minutes later Pidgey and Charmander reappeared followed closely by Eddie and nurse joy and four pink egg like Pokémon called Chansey's carrying a stretcher.

"How are you". Asked nurse joy.

"I've been better". I replied. "But my back hurts and pain shoots up it every time I move".

As I explained what had happened and recalled my Pokémon, the Chansey's proceeded to lift me on to the stretcher and carry me to the Pokémon centre.

"Eddie". I said.

"Yep".

"When we get to the City I need you to go and get a police officer and bring them back to the Pokémon centre so I can talk with them".

"You've got it". He said just as we arrived at the City and he ran off to the police station.

As we approached the Pokémon centre we heard a loud crash and rushed inside me still on the stretcher, as we burst through the double doors we saw a Geodude in a heated battle with a Rattata and winning. Suddenly I realized it was the one from the forest.

"Help". Yelled the Rattata's trainer as he recalled his Pokémon. "This Geodude just came out of the back and started attacking us".

I jumped up ignoring the pain in my back and ran over to the Geodude leaping on top of it and holding it down. Go and get its pokeball now". I yelled wrapping my arms around it and looking for the shiny object I just knew was there. Suddenly I found it and as I grabbed hold of it the Geodude managed to get its hands on me and threw me with all its strength. I hit the wall with a sickening crunch and didn't get back up.

I suddenly awoke with a terrible tearing pain in my back not knowing where I was. It was only when the door opened that I realized I was screaming and stopped. The light was turned on and I saw Eddie and Nurse Joy standing there.

"How are you feeling". She asked me. Not that she needed an answer as the look on my face told her everything she needed to know.

"Lousy". I said in a raspy voice. "How long have I been out"?

"9 days". Answered Eddie. "We were worried you wouldn't wake up".

"That's reassuring". I said. "I'm surprised you waited all this time".

"Yes well I was hoping that I would be able to travel with you". He replied. "But I guess you won't want to travel anymore".

"Like hell I won't." I replied. "I have waited ten years to start travelling with Pokémon and a bad back isn't going to stop me. And yes you can travel with me".

"Sweet". He replied. "Besides you never taught me to do what you do".

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that". I said. "Anyway changing the subject, what happened with that Geodude"?

"After you hit the wall it stopped what it was doing and just sat there staring in horror at what it had done". He answered. "Why did you do it any way".

"When I hit the wall I had something in my hand". I said. "Where is it"?

"You mean this"? He asked. Pulling out a needle like object with a big ball on the top and an antenna".

"Yes". I said. "Go get a police officer and I'll explain when they get here". I went to get up and felt a sharp pain in my back. I cried out and I blacked out.

Chapter three will be up at some point on Wednesday afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup its Kasper WielderofDarkness again and here it is, the third chapter of "The Brutal Hero: A Hot New Journey" with me, Kasper.

Again the bit I hate.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 03**

"Kasper wake up".

"Huh".

"Kasper, the police are here now what were you going to show us". Said Eddie.

I opened my eyes to the greatest view I could see as I woke up. It was officer Jenny bent over me with her luscious tits rite in my face maybe an inch away. I could feel myself begin to get aroused so I sat up and bent my knees so that my penis would be out of view.

"Officer Jenny what are you doing here"? I asked. "Why aren't you in Viridian".

"I asked the exact same thing when I got to the police station". Answered Eddie. "Apparently there is an officer jenny in almost every town, just like there is a nurse joy in almost every town"

"Oh". I replied. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that what happened with the Geodude also happened to me in the forest with a Pidgey. Even after I captured it, I let it out of its pokeball it still wouldn't obey me. It's actually what injured my back".

"Seriously". Said Eddie.

"Yes. And while it was attacking me I spotted something on is neck that clearly wasn't supposed to be there. I managed to pull it out of its neck and it stopped acting strangely and actually went to get you guys with Charmander. The thing in its neck was exactly the same as what I pulled out of the Geodude".

"Let me see it". Said Officer Jenny.

"Sure, here it is". I said raising my right arm to pass it to her. Suddenly a pain like a jolt of electricity shot through my arm and down the side of my torso.

"Aarrgghh". I yelled clutching my shoulder and side. "What is wrong with my shoulder"?

"Ohh, yeah meant to tell you not to move that arm". Replied Eddie. "When you hit the wall the Geodude still had hold of your arm and kind of ripped it almost completely off, your shoulder blade kind of ripped through your skin and dragged your first three ribs with it. You're lucky to be alive, but that Nurse Joy sure can work miracles although it will scar and won't ever fade".

"Enough of this gloomy talk". Said Nurse Joy walking into the room. "I've got some good news for you, your back should heal within a few days and you'll be out of here within a week. Although you should keep your arm bandaged up for about a month".

"Alright, anyway about this device". I said removing it from my right hand to my left and passing it to Officer Jenny. "It must be used to make Pokémon go wild and attack people".

"That seems to be the case, we'll have to keep an eye out for anymore of these things". Said Jenny. "I'll come back in a few days and tell you what I find out".

"Ok". I said. "I'll be right here".

I awoke suddenly to a pain shooting through my arm.

"Again". I whimpered. I had awoken many times during the night from a crazy dream about a group of men in black clothes who were trying to capture a Pokémon that looked like a white horse with a flat face and gold framework around its mid section. Of course I didn't remember any of it.

It had been three days since officer Jenny had been here and she hadn't been back since. On the upside my arm was much better, to the surprise of nurse joy.

I looked over at the clock on the table and saw that It was only 2 a.m.

"What, how can that be it must at least be 7 a.m. with all the light out there". As I thought this I saw a shadow creep very slowly past the door. It can't have been someone who was supposed to be there judging by the way they were moving.

I got up and slowly made my way towards the door very slowly making no sound at all. As I passed the table I picked up my pokeball belt and put it around my waist grabbing Charmander's pokeball off of it and getting ready to release her. Luckily the door was slightly ajar just enough that I could see out but no one could see in. as I looked I saw a man in black clothes with an "R" and the front making his way down the hall. Just at that moment I remembered the dream and this was the same uniform those men were wearing. In fact this was one of the men.

As he got to the end of the hall he stopped and raised his hand and made a gesture as if to say follow me. I heard movement and looked the other way down the hall to see other people, men and women alike, creeping down the corridor towards him. These people were wearing the same uniform except that it was a lighter colour and the "R's" on their chests were smaller.

"This guy must be the boss". I thought to myself.

The boss who's hand had stayed up the hole time suddenly made a fist signalling for them to stop. They all stopped without a sound and the boss took a step back. To my horror he suddenly shot forward like a viper and grabbed someone, who had been walking past the corridor, wrapping one arm around there abdomen and one around there mouth to stop them from screaming. The person he had grabbed was Nurse Joy who was struggling to get out of his grip. Suddenly he pulled her hair from around her neck with his chin and opened his mouth to reveal his long sharp fangs he then bit into nurse joys neck.

"Wow". Said one of the other people. "It always astounds me how quick Sergeant Viper is, and that sleeping agent in his fangs knocks someone out in under 2 minutes".

"No wonder he's the one in charge". Replied another.

I had had enough of this I gently pushed open the door and crept out of the room when I was directly behind the person right at the back I pressed the button on Charmander's pokeball and simultaneously punched the person in the back of the head with my right hand. It hurt my hand but what confused me was that the person was knocked out straight away. However Sergeant Viper had spotted me as I swung and pulled out his pokeball.

"Go, Combusken". He yelled. "Men our cover is blown go do your jobs and I'll take care of this kid".

"Yes sir". They all said and ran down the corridor each taking a different turn than the one before.

"What the hell are you doing here"? I asked.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret plan would it". He answered. "However as by the morning everyone will know what's happened I might as well tell you".

"I'm listening".

"We are here to steal the Pokémon for our own desires, which do not concern you". Said Viper. "However I have a little proposition for you, we have a Pokémon battle and if you win we'll leave all the Pokémon and get out of here, but if you lose you have to do something for me".

I had to do this as I couldn't just let them take all of the Pokémon.

"I accept". I said. "Now let's go"

"Hehehe, I hoped you would say that. Combusken blaze kick". He yelled. "

The Combusken then ran forward and jumped through the air striking Charmander with a flaming kick, which sent her into the wall knocking her out instantly.

"Charmander". I yelled. "You tricked me; you knew my Pokémon was no match for yours no low level Pokémon could learn blaze kick and I've never even heard of a Combusken before.

"Oh that's because Combusken are from Hoen and it's a second evolution". He replied with a smirk on his face. "Now you have to do something for me".

"What is it"? I asked. Well some of my Pokémon need to relieve there, tension shall we say and so do I. Combusken grab him and bring him over here".

Combusken then grabbed me and dragged me with his strong arms over to Viper. I was placed on the ground in front of Viper and forced on to my knees. He then released his other Pokémon, a male Kadabra, a male Machoke and a female dog like creature called a Mightyena. He then un-zipped his trousers and pulled out his flaccid dick.

"So that's what you want me to do". I said. "Lucky for me I'm bisexual".

His Pokémon gathered around me and he stood in front of me. He started to stroke his dick until it was fully erect at around seven inches long. He then forced it in to my mouth, I went to put my hands up to help me, but his Machoke and his Kadabra grabbed them and brought them to their crotches. I then proceeded to stroke them bringing their cocks to their full erections Kadabra being ten inches and Machoke being ten and a half inches. They were big and as was the Combusken who, I realized was going for my anus, was a lengthy nine inches, which I knew he would not be able to fit in without ripping me apart, lucky he was the boss of the Pokémon and so got my ass, because he was the smallest of the three although he was still too big for me. The Mightyena then got in front of me between vipers legs and pulled my cock out and took it into her mouth making it stand at its full six and a half inch length. She then turned around and backed into me inserting my dick into her pussy.

I continued to suck Viper's cock using as much skill as I could. I swirled my tongue around licking the entire length of his shaft and flicking the tip as I came back up to the head. I pulled off and spat on my hands before wrapping my fingers around Machoke and Kadabra's dicks. And pumped my hands up and down there lengths. The Mightyena had proceeded to move back and forth on my cock giving herself and me great pleasure. Whilst all of this was going on the Combusken had gotten his dick lubed up by sticking it in the Mightyena's mouth. I actually felt sorry for her, being the only female in a group if strong males. After getting lubed up Combusken had rammed his dick into my ass and pounded away at me furiously. I was in a lot of pain and I couldn't feel any of the pleasures through it. Viper, being a human and experiencing my natural blowjob skill, was the first to lose it, making sure I swallowed every drop of the first three spurts and the fourth all over my face. I was happy to get some air but then the Machoke stuffed his big cock in front of my face and when I didn't take it straight away he punched me in the side of the head.

"Argh". I said in pain. "O.k. I'll do it now".

I took the cock into my mouth and sucked it like a Lilly pop. Whilst I did this I continued jacking off the Kadabra who shot his jizz soon after, busting his nut all over my face. Viper then returned him to his pokeball. The Machoke bust his nut soon after right down my throat. He too was returned to his pokeball.

All that was left now was Combusken and Mightyena. Combusken seemed close so I began to buck back to make him go faster. He soon came as well, shooting his seed deep into my ass. Now all that was left was Mightyena and I was glad as I prefer pussy anyway. I leaned forward and put my hands on either side of her front legs and began to pound her furiously, causing her to moan loudly. Eventually we both hit our climax at the same time het pussy clutching down on my dick, milking it for every drop of cum I had.

Viper returned Mightyena and turned to leave, but as he went around the corner he spoke to me.

"Say good bye to the Pokémon". He said. "Although after what you just did I think I'll let you keep yours". With that he left me lying there Machoke cum on my face, my Charmander lying unconscious next to me and nurse joy asleep up a head of me.

"Oh". Said Viper, coming back around the corner. "That nurse should be awake within an hour". He then left again and didn't come back.

I got up and returned Charmander to her pokeball; I then picked up nurse joy and put her on the bed in the room I had been in. I ran back out of the room and heard a scream; I couldn't believe those guys had only just started stealing Pokémon when they had left ages ago.

"What's happening"? Said a trainer sticking his head out of a room to my left. "I heard a scream, hey is that you Kasper".

"Eddie". I said stopping for a moment. "There are a bunch of guys in weird uniform here and they are trying to steal all of the Pokémon".

"Oh no". He said dashing back into the room and then coming out again with his pokeball belt. "Let's stop them".

"I'll go". I said running off. "You wake some trainers and then come find me".

"But you'll..." He began but I was out of earshot by time he had started talking. "Always in a rush".

"THEIVES, BANDITS, ROBBERS, GUYS IN WEIRD UNIFORM". Yelled Eddie. "TRYING TO STEAL POKEMON".

A few people came out of rooms groggily.

"What are you yelling about you stupid punk". Said a Blonde boy, stepping out of a room.

"There are people stealing Pokémon". Said Eddie in a rush.

"So". Replied the boy. "There not mine so I don't give a shit, so stop yelling".

"You're a prick". Said Eddie In unison with one of the other people who were stepping out of another room.

"You go". The new boy said to Eddie. "I'll wake the others".

"Thanks". Said Eddie running off.

I was peering around a corner where I saw viper and his men pilling pokeballs into bags. I was about to go and do something when Eddie appeared behind me, pokeball in hand.

"I said to wake some trainers". I told him.

"I did". He replied. There was this pompous blonde prat who said he didn't care as long as they weren't his Pokémon, if we weren't in this situation I would have kicked him in the balls".

"I know who you're on a bout". I said. "He was there when I got old Charmander hear. In fact he's where I got Squirtle from, after I defeated all three of his Pokémon with Charmander he disowned Squirtle and I took him in".

"So it seems we both want to hit him then". Said Eddie.

"Yeah". I replied. "I'm tired of waiting for other people, I'm doing something".

"Me to". He said.

We both released all of our Pokémon and burst around the corner.

"Drop Those Pokeballs". I yelled. "Or Do You Want To Be In A World Of Pain".

"Check out this kid". Said a grunt laughing. "Get out of here kid before we make you".

"I'd like to see you try".

"You asked for it". Said the grunt angrily. "Go Zubat".

"Charmander Ember". I yelled. Charmander ran forward and fired his ember at the Zubat, knocking it out straight away".

"You little punk". He yelled. "Zubat return, you worthless excuse for a Pokémon".

"Oh you did not just say that". I yelled running at him and punching him in the face and causing him to spray blood from his nose. "Don't you dare treat Pokémon like that; it's your fault for not training it properly".

"You little cock sucker". He yelled. "You will pay for that".

"Oh really". I said, punching him again and knocking him out. "Anyone else want some".

"You Little Prick". Said another grunt. "Go Rattata, tackle".

"Metapod". I yelled.

"PPHHAAHHAA". Howled some grunts. "A Metapod, are you thick or something".

"Metapod, Use harden and tackle at the same time". Metapod glowed with a silver sheen and hurled towards the Rattata striking it with a sickening crunch and knocking it out".

"Go Metapod and Kakuna". Yelled Eddie as some other grunts sent out Zubat's and Rattata. "Metapod do the same as Metapod and Kakuna use poison sting".

"Metapod do the same". I yelled. All the Pokémon attacked and defeated some more grunt Pokémon. Suddenly they all started glowing and evolved. The two Metapods's turned into beautiful Butterfree and Kakuna turned to a Beedrill.

"Wow". We exclaimed on unison. "That I was not expecting". I proclaimed.

"Fuck". Said some of the grunts. "There's no way we can beat them".

"It's that attitude that means you are grunts and we aren't". Said another person stepping forward with three other people who all pulled out strong Pokémon.

One man sent out a Koffing and the next sent out an Ekans. The woman sent out a Raticate and the man who spoke sent out a Rhyhorn.

"Uh oh". I thought. "These guys look strong. We could probably beat the Koffing and Ekans and possibly the Raticate but not the Rhyhorn".

"You may as well hand over your Pokémon now kid". Said the man again. "Save ya the trouble of injuring them first".

"Go Fuck Yourself". I Yelled. "Eddie tell Butterfree and Beedrill to do what I tell them, I have an idea".

"Right". He said. "Beedrill, Butterfree do what Kasper tells you".

"Drill".

"Free".

"Alright guys". I said. "My Butterfree go behind them and once your there both of you continue to use gust until I say otherwise".

My Butterfree flew off and floated behind them. "Now". I yelled and they both used gust continuously, causing a vortex that didn't hurt the Pokémon but stopped them from moving. "Now Beedrill use pin missile on the bags when I tell the Butterfree to stop.

"Drill".

"Butterfree". I yelled. "Stop".

They both stopped and Beedrill fired his pin missile at the bags and split them, causing all of the pokeballs to roll out. One of the pokeballs rolled towards the man that had called out the Rhyhorn and he put his foot on it to stop it. A big mistake as he knocked the button in doing so and a huge Pokémon came out right underneath him. This Pokémon was a Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. This Pokémon stood on two legs and was very tall, almost the height of the room, and had a huge horn on its head. The Pokémon had come out right under the man's foot and the horn had gone straight through the man's foot and he was now dangling from the Pokémon's head by his foot. The man was screaming in agony as blood poured down his leg and onto the Rhydon's head.

"RRAAWWRR". Roared the Rhydon as it stomped atone shaking its head trying to get the man off.

"AARRGGHH". Screamed the man as he was being swung around. "Help me, please".

"Horn". Said the man's Rhyhorn as it charged at the Rhydon.

"Oh no you don't, go Squirtle". I yelled releasing him from his pokeball. "Water gun now".

"Squirt". He said firing a torrent of water at the Rhyhorn and causing it to veer off course and in to the Raticate, knocking it out.

"I've had it with this". Yelled the woman, returning her Raticate. "Everyone fall back, I repeat fall back".

"Yes Executive Caine". Replied the rest of the grunts who then returned their Pokémon and ran through the doors into the night.

"Help". Yelled the man stuck to the Rhydon. "Please".

"Leave the injured". Yelled executive Caine. "They're useless to us now and will only old us back".

"I am higher rank than you". Yelled the man. "You will do as I day".

"Not for long Executive Turler". Replied Caine picking up Rhyhorn's pokeball and returning him. "Go Pidgeot, use fly".

She released the bird Pokémon who I knew was the fully evolved form of Pidgey, and climbed on to his back and he flew off.

"Good bye boss". I heard her laugh as she flew away. Throughout all of this Turler continued to scream and suddenly...

SNAP

Turler went flying across the room and landed on the floor unconscious. I looked at the Rhydon and had to look away again. I looked over at Eddie who was busy throwing up. Turler's foot had snapped off and was still stuck to Rhydon's horn. No wonder Eddie was throwing up.

I ran over to Turler and saw that his leg was surrounded by a large pool of blood that was steadily growing.

"Freeze". Said a mysterious male voice behind me. I turned to see a police officer stood behind me with a Growlithe stood next to him growling. This police officer had a gun that was aimed right at me.

"What the fuck". I said. "I'm the good guy".

"I said freeze". He said as I stood up. "You were caught at the scene of the crime, you are clearly guilty, now freeze".

"I already told you I'm the good guy". I said. "And this guy needs to get to hospital".

"If you take one more step I'll shoot you". He said, taking one hand off of the gun and grabbing his police radio. "I've got the culprit here caught him red handed I did, Send someone over to pick him up and send an ambulance for a man without a foot".

"Roger that". Said a person on the other end.

"Would you please ju...?" I said taking a step forward. I never finished my sentence as the police officer interrupted me.

"I said freeze, now be quiet and put your hands behind your head".

I brought my hands from behind my back, still holding Squirtle's pokeball.

"No". Yelled the police officer, pulling the trigger and shooting me in the shoulder. I collapsed to the floor and I was conscious just long enough to here the police car and ambulance pull up.

(A/N: Words within speech marks and brackets is Kasper's thoughts)

"(Where am I)"? "(This place seems so familiar)".

"SSCCRRAAWWRRCC".

"(HUH)". I looked up to see the White horse Pokémon with the golden frame work again, again being attacked by those same people, and there at the front I saw Sergeant Viper, Executive Caine and a man in a suite who's face I couldn't see. "(Is this a dream, or is it reality, I can't tell)".

Suddenly Executive Caine sent out her Raticate, who looked a lot bigger now, and told him to attack.

"SSCCRRAAWWRRCC". The creature cried out again, it was then I noticed another Pokémon that looked a lot like Viper's Combusken, only it was bigger and a different colour, it was clearly its evolved form.

"SSCCRRAAWWRRCC". The creature screamed for a third time as the Raticate used hyper fang on it.

"NOOOO". I yelled out. "Leave that poor thing alone". I screamed this and they were quite close to me so I was shocked when they didn't turn around or even acknowledge me.

"We must capture it". Said the man in the suite. "At all costs".

"(He must be the leader)". I ran forward and punched the nearest grunt in the back of the head, but my hand went straight through like a ghost, "(So this is a dream, I can't just watch it get hurt, let me leave this place)".

The man in the suit suddenly threw a pokeball, but this one was different from normal, it was purple instead of red and when it hit the Pokémon and absorbed it, it let out a bright purple flash instead of the usual white colour.

"Go Master Ball". He shouted throwing the ball. It hit the Pokémon and absorbed it and didn't even shake, it just sat there waiting.

"Now I have you". Said the man. "Oh legendary Arce..."

I never heard the end of the sentence as suddenly there was a flash of light and I awoke, yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 04**

"Kasper". Yelped Eddie jumping out of a chair across the room from me. "You scared the hell out of me".

"Sorry". I said. "I was having a dream".

"I Know, you were talking in your sleep". He replied. "What was the dream about"?

"I can't remember". I said. "Sorry".

"It's not your fault". He said. "After everything you've been through I'm surprised your still alive, but I'm glad you are and I'm glad you're awake now".

"How long was I out this time"? I asked.

"Five days". He replied. "Which is a surprise because the nurse said that she's only had a few people who even survived getting shot where you were shot, and even then, the ones that did survive were in comas so long that they just had to pull the plug".

"Really"? I asked.

"Yeah". He answered. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get her". He said as left the room only to poke his head back around the door. "Oh and your Pokémon are all in their pokeballs on the table next to you, they've all been worried sick".

"Thanks". I said as he went to get Nurse Joy.

I picked up all of the pokeballs and released my Pokémon. "C'mon out guys". I said as they appeared in front of me yelling out their names.

"Chaaarrr". Yelled Charmander jumping on top of me and hugging me. "Charmander, Char, Char, Mander Charmander".

"You worried about me were you girl"?

"Mander". She answered hugging me again.

"Well thanks". I said.

"You are awake". Said nurse joy walking into the room. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. You're like a living miracle".

"Thanks". I said. "And how's your neck".

"How'd you know about that"? She asked.

"I kind of saw it happen". I exclaimed. "Sorry I didn't warn you, but if I had I would have blown my cover and wouldn't have been able to distract them from their job later on, of course as soon as he grabbed you I attacked, knocking one of them out".

"That must be the one that was lying on the floor by me when I woke up". She said. "As soon as I saw him I called out Chansey and she took his pokeballs and kept watch on him".

"Wait so we caught two of them"? I asked.

"Yes". Said Eddie. "That guy you knocked out and that guy Turler who lost his foot".

"How is he"? I asked.

"Behind bars". Said Eddie. "Where he belongs".

"What about his foot"? I asked. "(Yet another question)"

"It was reattached". Answered Nurse Joy. "Though he won't be able to run ever again and will have a constant limp".

"Good". I said. "Wait a minute".

"Yes Kasper". Said Nurse Joy.

"How come I was unconscious in the first place".

"You don't remember"? Asked Eddie.

"No".

"That police officer shot you". Said Eddie. "Right in the chest above you heart, you're lucky you didn't die straight away".

"That's reassuring". I said laughing, they all laughed as well, including my Pokémon. "What happened to the police officer"?

"He was reprimanded and demoted to traffic cop". Said Officer Jenny, walking through the door and up to the hospital bed I was lying in. "He never showed up for work the next day, nor to court to see what actions would be taken for what he did".

"Good". I said. "If a police officer won't listen to the person they're aiming a gun at, then who will they listen to, it's good he's gone".

"Not really". Said Officer Jenny worriedly. "He never turned in his gun or badge and when he was demoted he was overheard saying that you would pay for what you did to him".

"Yippee for me". I said sarcastically. "Well if he comes for me he'll lose more than just his job".

"Oh". Said Officer Jenny Suddenly. "I almost forgot why I came here".

"Why did you come". I asked.

"For what you two have done". She said pointing to me and Eddie. "You will be rewarded, the mayor said that there would be a hefty amount of money for you both plus something extra for you Kasper as an apology from the entire city for you almost dying because of one of the City's own police officers".

"I would decline". I said. "But I'm out of money, one of them guy's pick pocketed me when I was fighting, stupid prick, that was all the money I had in the world, and I told my mom that now I'm on my journey I wouldn't accept her money".

"They did the same to me". Said Eddie.

"Good thing there's a reward then huh". Said Officer Jenny.

"Who were those guys anyway". I asked the room at large.

"I don't know". Said Eddie. "I haven't left the Pokémon centre since the accident".

"They were team rocket". Said Officer Jenny. "They are a group of crooks who just want to make money in any way possible and take over the world for their own selfish desires. It is rumoured that they have been running some activity over at Mt. Moon, and they won't let anyone through. People have had to go around which takes twice as long".

"Did you say Mt. Moon"? I asked.

"Yes". She replied. "Why".

"Eddie". I said. "Send out Geodude".

"Right". He said, pulling a pokeball off of his belt and releasing the Geodude who said his name as he landed.

"Geodude". I said. "When you lived in Mt. Moon did some suspicious looking people with dark clothing and red R's on them come and take over and plant the device on your back"?

"Dude". He answered nodding.

"Shit". I said. "Team rocket are the ones who used them devices to make Pokémon go ad and attack everyone, even their trainers".

"(What do I get myself in to)".

"We'll get right into it". Said Officer Jenny, grabbing her Police radio and telling the operator to send a couple of squad cars to meet her at Mt. Moon. "I'd best be going, I'll keep you up to date on our progress". With that she walked to the door but then turned back. " Tomorrow the mayor will come to visit you and you will have to go outside, the pair of you, the entire town will be there and all of the trainers from when the centre was attacked, that's where you will get your rewards". She then walked out the door and didn't come back.

"Well I'd best go and get some supplies". Said Eddie. "I'll be back in a few hours, see ya later".

"See ya". I said. Eddie recalled Geodude and walked out of the room. I to recalled my Pokémon telling them I'd let them out later.

"You know I never thanked you". Said Nurse Joy.

"For what". I asked.

"Saving the Centre". She answered. "And me, after that grunt was arrested I heard that they were gunna kill me if you hadn't come by".

"You're welcome then". I said. "And there's no need to thank me".

"Well ok". She said.

I pulled the covers off of me and stood up.

"I think I'm gunna walk around a bit". I said. "I need to stretch a bit".

"Um Kasper". Said Nurse Joy.

"Yes". I said.

"You're kind of, um well, you're naked". She said.

"Holy shit". I yelled, grabbing the quilt cover and using it to cover myself up.

"I had better, um go". Said Nurse Joy turning to leave and knocking over a chair. "Oh dam it". She said, bending over to pick it up right in front of me and giving me a great view of her tight round ass. This automatically made me hard, and I knew as soon as she left the room I would have to jack off.

"Sorry about that". Said nurse joy turning back around. "Oh, I think I just found a way to repay you".

"I already said you don't have t mmmmmm". I moaned the last part as nurse joy came over and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I noticed your erection when I stopped bending over and I knew you wanted this". She said as she pulled away from the kiss. She walked to the door and locked then came back and pushed me onto the bed with my legs on the floor.

"Like what you see". She said bending over in front me again only this time she pulled her skirt up over her back and gave me an even better view of her black thong and her perfect ass cheeks.

"Definitely". I said.

"Do what you want with me". She said. "You saved my life and for that I am now your sex slave, do with me what you will".

She was still bent over when she said this so I got up letting the bed cover fall to the floor and grabbed her waist and pulled her near the bed where I sat down again and pushed her to her knees in front of me. She knew what I wanted her to do.

"As you wish master". She said. She wrapped her hand around the base of my shaft and took the head of my penis, which must have grown as it seemed about a half an inch bigger, into her mouth and started flicking the tip with her tongue.

"Oh God". I moaned. She removed her hand from the shaft and started massaging my balls as she took the whole length into her mouth and started deep throating me. I put my hand on the back of her head and sped her up a little, when I removed my hand she continued at that speed. I reached out and put my hands on her luscious breasts and gave them a quick squeeze. My hands continued to massage her breasts until they got to her cleavage and then I undid her buttons on her nurse's uniform. My dick got even harder in her mouth, if that was possible, as I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. I pulled her head off of my dick and then stuck it between her breasts.

She got the idea and began squeezing her breasts around my shaft as she started giving me a tit job, putting the end back in her mouth and licking it. She kept up a pattern of stroking her breasts up and down and then squeezing them together and twisting them around my shaft.

"OOHH FUCK". I moaned, a little too loudly.

"Don't worry". She said continuing her treatment but taking it out of her mouth. "All the rooms in a Pokémon centre are sound proofed, we can be as loud as we want".

"Sweet". I moaned. "Oh fuck yes, quicker".

"Yes master". She said. "My god you have a big dick, I wish I could keep you here forever".

"Oh God I think I'm gunna... gunna... I'm cuming". I screamed. "I want it on your face as well".

She pulled her mouth off of my dick as I shot the first load of my white creamy jizz on to her face. She opened her mouth and the second load went straight in and down her throat. I pulled away from her and jacked off furiously shooting my third load all over her beautiful breasts. The fourth shot went on her face again.

"Oh fuck". I said. "That was the best blowjob of my life".

"Why thank you". She said. "You taste so nice and you're so big, I want you inside of me".

At her words I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, face down with her knees on the ground and jumped behind her. I pulled her thong off and dropped it to the ground. "Here I come". I said, hardening my dick and positioning it at her sopping entrance.

"Hurry up and put it in". She cried. "I need it now, just stick it in and go rough and wild on me, don't even start off slow". I plunged my dick in to her and straight away I began pounding away at her, by balls slapping away on her clit and my stomach smacking into her ass.

"You so fucking tight". I moaned. "I don't want it to end".

"Oh god you're so big, just keep pounding me and don't stop, I want this, I need this, fuck me like I've never been fucked before, spank me master I've been a bad girl and need punishing, please spank my ass until its red".

I put my hand up at her words and began smacking her ass, eliciting moans from this horny little nurse. I spanked her harder and harder as I pounded into her tight pussy. This was the best sex I ever had, so good and kinky, and I loved the nurse's uniform, it made me really horny whenever I saw a picture of a hot nurse. I knew she was close as every few seconds she clamped down on me, harder each time.

"I'm getting clo, Oohhh". She moaned. "I'm gunna cum master I'm gunna cum just keep doing it like that, pound my tight pussy".

I continued going putting my hand back on her hip and pound as fast as I could. "I'm cuming master, I'm cuming, oh yeeessssss". She screamed as her pussy clamped down on me, causing me to have my second orgasm of the day. I shot my seed deep inside her, there was so much even I was surprised, especially as I had just came like five minutes earlier.

"Oh God that was good". I moaned.

"Yes it was master". Said Nurse Joy, trying to stand up only collapse onto the bed.

"Are you okay". I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine". She said. "Just a bit wobbly on my feet, I've never experienced anything so good".

NOCK, NOCK. "Hello". Said eddies voice from the other side of the door. "Is everything okay in there".

"Everything's fine". Said nurse joy, doing up her uniform without having wiped her tits of my cum. As she walked to the door she scooped my cum off of her face with her hand and licking it off. She was about to open the door when I spotted her thong on the floor, I grabbed it and jumped into the bed, hiding the thong under the covers. She finished wiping herself and then opened the door.

"Hello Eddie". She said innocently acting as though nothing had happened, although I could see she was still a bit wobbly and I could a bit of our mixed juices running own her legs.

"(Hehehe)".

She left the room and Eddie walked in. "I got some supplies". He said.

"Cool". I said. "Well we'll leave the day after tomorrow, I should be fine by then".

"Alright then". He said. "It's getting late, I'm off to bed".

"See ya tomorrow". I said. He left the room and I grabbed my underwear from a my bag put them on, next came my black jeans and I pulled them on as well, next I found a full length duster jacket that I forgot I had packed and put that on without putting on a shirt underneath and left the room, the jacket open showing my stomach and chest. I didn't have a six pack but my abdomen and chest were muscular, which when treat with the scars I had picked up and my two and a half weeks of travelling, of course I had been unconscious for most of it. I now had a scar going right over my shoulder right shoulder and down my right bicep and peck, it went right under my arm and directly down my side with three long scars coming off of it above my three top ribs on my right side. I had another scar right where my heart was where the doctor had cut to get the bullet out. This scar went diagonally down my let peck from my shoulder to the bottom right of my peck, the very middle of the scar was a round scar where the bullet went in. "(The nurse was right, I am a walking miracle)".

I got to the lobby to see nurse joy at the counter talking to a man with black hair a red and white cap, on the wrong way, and a Pikachu stood in front of him. The nurse was just handing him back his pokeballs.

The room was full of people, mainly girls, staring at him with pictures of him. I walked over and said high to Nurse Joy.

"Oh high Kasper". She said back. "This is Ash Ketchum, but you probably already knew that".

"I thought I recognised you". I said. "Nice to meet you Ash, the names Kasper, Kasper O'Connor, I'm from pallet town as well".

"Good to meet you Kasper". He replied. "So nurse Joy, you were telling me about what happened here last week, I hear some brave trainer saved the day and then ended up getting shot, by a police officer none the less".

"Yes, you heard right". She answered. "That trainer was actually good old Kasper here, he not only saved the Pokémon but my life as well".

"Ss that so". He said, examining me properly and noticing the small amount of scar that was showing on my left peck. "That's where you were shot". He asked.

"Yes". I said. "But believe me, I've had worse".

"Worse than being shot". He said, slightly taken aback. "What else has happened to you"?

I turned away from him and pulled off my duster and placed it on the counter before turning back to face him, only for him to jump back in horror. "What happened"? He asked.

"I don't actually know". I said. "Ask Nurse Joy, she knows more than me". After I said this he turned to nurse Joy who filled in the details of what caused my injuries, as she told him I went over to the phone and called Eddie's private room reserved for people travelling with injured people.

"Hullo". H answered tiredly. "Kasper, you woke me up".

"Just thought you'd want to know that Ash Ketchum is here".

"Really". He asked.

"Yep".

"I'll be right here".

Two minutes later Eddie came in to the lobby just as Nurse Joy Finished telling ash of my exploits and he called me over. I walked over to them and introduced Eddie.

"This is Eddie". I said. "He's travelling with me, and he helped me get rid of team rocket, without his Beedrill we wouldn't have gotten rid of them because we wouldn't have gotten that Rhydon out of its ball".

"Well I'm glad I met you beforehand". Said Ash.

"What do you mean". I asked.

"Well I'm the one who's presenting you with your rewards tomorrow". He answered. "And I'm glad you're not like that pompous kid I battled earlier".

"let me guess you beat him and he got all pissed off and blamed his Pokémon saying that you only beat him because you had better Pokémon and his were rubbish". I said.

"Yeah he did actually". Said Ash. "Do you know him".

"Unfortunately I do". I said. "He got a Squirtle at the same time I got my Charmander, of course if he hadn't been like that I wouldn't have gotten old Squirtle here". I said, releasing him and Charmander from their pokeballs.

"Squirtle".

"Charmander".

"Wow". Said Ash. "They look really strong, I'm surprised they haven't evolved yet".

"Well we haven't battled in about six days because of me being unconscious from being shot". I said. We've been on this journey for about three weeks, an I've only been conscious for three or four days of it".

"Shit". He said. "Well in that case you must be a great trainer to get both of them Pokémon to near evolution in four days. What I really want to know though, is why you have that posh boys Squirtle".

"He disowned it after it lost to my Charmander after my Charmander had already fought and beat his Rattata and Pidgey". I explained.

We spent quite awhile talking me, Ash, Eddie and Nurse Joy and it was gone midnight when we finally hit the hay, almost literally for ash as there was no rooms left in the centre, but I told him he could sleep on the chair in my room. Once we went back to the room we talked a little more, pretty much just telling each other about our lives. I learned that his mom still lives in pallet town and that, when I told him where my mom lives, she only lived one street down from her. Ash was actually a lot younger than I thought, he had started his journey late like me, but not as late and it turned out that he was only 20 yrs old and had started his journey about five months after his 14th birthday, it also turned out that his birthday was only five days before mine. I showed him a picture of my mom and told him to go see her if he was ever in pallet town. He said he would and also showed me a picture of his mom so that I could visit her next time I went home. I never told him this but looking at that picture showed me that his mom was actually very hot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 05**

I awoke the next morning after having that same dream again, again not remembering the dream, just having it.

"Are you all right". Asked Ash. "You were talking in your sleep".

"Yeah I know". I said. "Sorry about that I was having a weird dream, I've had it about three times and each time I do I talk in my sleep. But whenever I wake up I can only remember having a dream but not what happened in the dream".

"Weird". He said, getting up. "Well I'd best get going if I'm to be giving you the reward".

"Why are you giving it". I asked. "No offence if you felt any I was just wandering why you are".

"The mayor asked me". He said. "You see the mayor is also the gym leader, Brock, and we are pretty good friends. When I was travelling the regions he travelled with me, until I got to Unova that is, he travelled all around Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen and Sinnoh, and he is one of my best friends".

"Oh". I said. "I get it now, he phoned you to do it because your good friends, well that makes sense".

"Well I'd better go and see him". Ash said. "I'll see ya later".

"See ya". I replied, climbing out of bed. I got up and put on some clean underwear followed by another pair of black baggy jeans, this time with a studded belt. I also put on a sleeveless black shirt with a clenched fist a that says rock on the knuckles. On top of this I put on my duster. I pulled on a pair of black shoes, and a black Miniature Stetson (I like black big whoop).

I checked the mirror in the bathroom and to my annoyance I still couldn't grow a goatee, it really pissed me off because I really wanted one. I was trying to grow one but all I kept getting was slight stubble, I grabbed the razor and shaved my face. I didn't need to shower because I had had one the night before.

I stepped out of the bathroom into the room I had been sleeping in and attached my pokeballs to the slots on the new belt and the pokeball bag to the back, god I loved how I looked in these clothes, I felt stronger and more confident in who I was when I wore these clothes.

I made the bed, even though Nurse Joy had told me not to bother, putting the dirty stuff in the hamper and the fresh stuff from the draw on to it. Once I was done I opened the door and as I stepped out I walked headlong in to Eddie.

"Kasper". He said. "I was just coming to get you. Officer Jenny told me that we would have to be there in five minutes".

"Well then let's go". I said.

He didn't move and just stood there starring at me for a minute, then he spoke. "I like your clothes". He said. "They suit you, I wish I could pull of a duster".

"Well, some can, some can't, its just life I suppose its no big deal". I replied. "And this reward ceremony they are throwing for us, its stupid, the only reason I'm accepting it is because I have no money at all and I want to see what this extra thing is as an apology".

"I agree". He said. "And again, I'm only taking it because I'm out of money as well, fucking team rocket, pick pocketing us".

"Exactly". I said. "Well we had better get going".

"Alright". He said. "Let's go".

We snuck out the back way as nurse joy had instructed and went to the back of the crowd and somehow managed to get near the steps that led up to the platform that had been put up for us, I found this stupid as well but oh well.

"And if not for those two young men that came to our rescue we would not only have lost all of the Pokémon, some being strong enough to destroy cities, some powerful enough to get to the deepest part of the ocean and some so rare, that they would probably sell them to collectors for I high price". Said Brock the Mayor and Gym Leader. He had been giving a long speech of what we had done from me stopping the Geodude and getting injured all the way to me getting shot and them demoting the police officer, of course he left out that the copper had vowed revenge on me and had run off without turning in his badge and gun and hadn't been seen since. "But they also stopped the death of the beautiful Nurse Joy and allowed the capture one of not only a Team Rocket grunt but also an Executive. And now without further a due (Not that he could go much further) those two heroes Eddie Jolson and Kasper O'Connor". As he finished the whole crowd cheered looking at the doors to the Pokémon centre, not realising we were right in there with them.

Me and Eddie stepped toward the stage and spotted us. "There they are". The person shouted and the crowd cheered even louder as we stepped up to the stage.

"And here to present them with their reward, my good friend and one of the world's greatest Pokémon trainers I give you 'Ash Ketchum'". The crowd cheered once again though not quite as loudly.

"Well, Kasper, Eddie I'm sure you've been wondering what the reward is, well". Said Ash. He handed us both a card and said. "These cards are for a bank account in you names, each account containing $500,000".

"Wow". I said. "Thanks".

"Yeah". Said Eddie. "Thanks as well".

"That's not all though". Said Nurse Joy. "We'd also like to give both of you these cards that allow free roofing and food at any Pokémon centre in any town in any region, as long as there is room that is".

"Wow". We both said in unison. "Thanks again". Every time we received a reward the crowd clapped and cheered again.

"And now, finally". Said Brock. "As you all know I am a Pokémon breeder and so as an apology to Kasper for getting shot I present to you this Pokémon egg".

"Wow". I said. "Thanks this is great thank you".

"Now I won't tell you what Pokémon is in the egg, but I will tell you that it is a really rare one. And that ends the ceremony so how about we get you two some food seeing as you haven't eaten".

"Actually". I said, grabbing the microphone and speaking in to it so that the crowd would hear and turn back. "I came to this city two weeks ago and I am yet to get what I came for".

I heard someone in the crowd say the words "Kids, no respect these days, he just go three gifts and he wants something else".

"Hey". I said pointing at the man. "Mr obnoxious who doesn't let people finish". As I said this people began to laugh and point. "Now, as I was going to say before I was interrupted, I came here for a gym battle and as were here why don't we battle, right here right now".

"You've got yourself a deal Kasper". Said Brock. "What'll it be".

"A two on two, single battle (Two Pokémon, fighting one after the other)". I said.

"You're on". Said Brock.

We both moved to opposite sides of the platform and someone ran out with some white paint and drew us a field to battle on.

"Go Geodude". Yelled Brock sending out a powerful looking Geodude.

"Dude, Geodude".

"Alright then". I said. "Go Squirtle".

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt".

"You ready buddy".

"Squirt".

"Good". I said. "Now use Skull Bash".

"Huh". Said the crowd in unison.

"Everyone knows u should use a water type move on a rock type". Said a member of the crowd.

"Jeeez". Said another. "This kid is fucking stupid, how the hell did he beat team rocket".

"I'm not a fucking idiot". I yelled. "I know full well that I should use a water type attack, now Squirtle use Skull bash".

"Squirt". He yelled, as he ran forward toward Geodude.

"Geodude use defence curl". Yelled Brock.

"Good". I smirked.

"Huh". Said Brock looking worried.

"Squirtle". I yelled. "When you get to him lower your head and throw him in to the air using your Skull Bash".

"Squirt". He said. H ran at Geodude at full speed. "SQUIRTLE". He yelled as he lowered his head and used an upward skull bash and threw Geodude up into the air lime a football.

"This kid is smart". Said Ash. "He's gotten Squirtle to throw his opponent in to the air so he can't dodge or defend".

"No". Yelled Brock as Geodude soared through the air.

"Now Squirtle, use water gun". I yelled. Squirtle let out a torrent of water from his mouth at the helpless Geodude and struck a direct hit in its face as it came out of its defence curl at that exact time. The Geodude soared further into the air and came back down to earth, slamming into the ground behind Brock on the actual ground and not the stand. There was a crater where Geodude had landed but it looked like part of the city.

"Geo". Said Geodude as he wobbled around.

"Now use skull Bash again". I yelled. "Make him go straight back this time".

"Squirtle". Said Squirtle as he ran at Geodude and slammed into him, sending him flying backwards into the poked that was in the middle of the city jut out side of the centre.

"Geodude". Yelled Brock.

"Go get him Squirtle". I yelled. With my command Squirtle ran over to the pond and dived in, it was deeper than I thought, and swam down to the bottom and pulled Geodude out and onto dry land.

"Geodude is unable to battle". Said Nurse Joy who, was acting as referee. "Squirtle is the winner".

"Well done Geodude". Said Brock, returning him to his pokeball. "You did great, now take a rest. You're a good trainer Kasper, I never expected that, you knew your Squirtle's water gun wouldn't be strong enough to beat my Geodude".

You got me". I said. "Now who you got next".

"Alright". He said. "Go Onix". Out of the pokeball came a huge long snake made out of rocks. This Pokémon was taller than the Pokémon centre. "Your move".

"Squirtle use water gun again". I yelled. Squirtle sent out a torrent of water at Onix weakening it slightly.

"It'll take more than that to beat my Onix". Said Brock. "Onix use wrap".

Onix shot forward and wrapped around Squirtle, crushing him.

"Squirtle". I yelled. Suddenly there was a bright light that covered the battle field and Squirtle began to change shape. When the light faded Squirtle had evolved into Wartortle.

"Nice going Wartortle". I said. "Now return".

"Wow". Said a man in the crowed. "He must have a strong water or grass type if he's calling back that Pokémon".

"I wonder what it will be". Said a woman.

"Go Pokeball". I yelled throwing a pokeball. "And join the battle, Charmander".

"Wwaahh". Said some people in the crowd. "Maybe this kid isn't so good at battling".

"You shouldn't say that until you see what I do". I said. "I mean you laughed at what I did last battle and I won that".

"I see what you doing now". Said Ash chuckling to himself. "You're a smart kid Kasper".

"Why". Said that same guy. "What's he doing".

"You'll see". I said. "Charmander Ember".

"Char". She yelled firing her ember at Onix and striking it in the eye.

"Onix use screech". Yelled Brock.

"SCREECH". Screeched Onix.

"Chaaarrr". Yelled Charmander releasing a torrent of flame from his mouth. "Good girl Charmander". I yelled. "Your almost there". Suddenly Charmander also glowed and evolved into a Charmeleon.

"That's what you were planning". Said Brock, jaw struck.

"Yeah". I said. "Last night I ran into Ash and he said that they both looked about ready to evolve, which gave me an idea, I don't really mind if I win or lose this match, but I knew that I could evolve them if I battled you".

"You're a smart kid". Said Ash. "And sorry Brock, but I think he will probably win".

"We'll see about that". Said Brock. "Onix use wrap again". Again Onix shot forward but I was ready this time.

"Charmeleon". I yelled. "Stand your ground".

"Char". She said as Onix came towards her and wrapped her up. Crushing her.

"Good girl Charmeleon now use Flamethrower".

"Char". She yelled releasing that torrent of flame again and fired it directly at Onix's head making it hot.

"Good girl". I yelled. "Now return". I said returning her to her pokeball and stopping her from getting anymore hurt. The Onix, who wasn't expecting his prey to suddenly disappear ended up pulling in on itself and fall over.

"Go Wartortle use water gun on Onix's head". Wartortle came out of his pokeball and shot his water gun at Onix's head cooling it back down.

"Return and go Charmeleon use flamethrower". Charmeleon came out and shot his flame thrower at Onix. "Now return and go Wartortle us water gun". Wartortle came out and fired at Onix cooling him again. "Now". I yelled. "Use Skull bash".

"Tortle". Ye said running at Onix and giving him a skull bash.

"Onix". Screeched Onix as its eyes closed and didn't open again.

"Onix is unable to battle". Said Nurse Joy. "Wartortle wins, the victor of this match is Kasper from Pallet Town".

"Nice one Wartortle". I said. "And you to Charmeleon". I said releasing her from her pokeball".

"Char".

"Tortle".

"That was a great battle Kasper". Said Brock. "You did well".

"No". I said. "My pokemon did well".

"I like you Kasper". Said ash, stepping forward. "Your a great trainer and you deserved that win".

"Especially". Said Brock. "After everything you've done for us".

"It was no problem". I said. "But really, it is my Pokémon you should be congratulating".

"Well then". Said Ash. "Congratulations, Charmeleon and Wartortle".

"Oh man". I said.

"What is it"? Said Brock looking worried. "Is something wrong"?

"No". I said. "I just really want to know what's in this egg".

"Well you'll just have to wait and see". Said Ash.

"I know". I said. "I want it to be a surprise, but I also rally want to know".

"Well that's understandable". Said Eddie. "You're about to make a new friend but you don't even know who or what it is, you don't even know if it's a male or a female".

"You're catching on". I said to Eddie.

"What you mean". Asked Ash and Brock.

"Well". I said. "Just then he didn't say you are about to get a new Pokémon, he said you are about to make a new friend".

"Oh yeah". Said Eddie. "So I did".

"Mr. O'Connor, Mr. O'Connor". Said a woman, running up on to the platform. "I'm Carolyn Gow, (A/N: Pronounced go) I'm with Pewter City news and I'd like to ask you a few questions".

"Whatever". I said, turning towards the cameraman. "Ask away".

"First of all". She said. "I'd like to ask you how it feels to be the first person to beat our gym leader in two months".

"What". I said, turning to Brock. "I'm the first person to beat you in two months".

"Yes". He replied. "In the past two months no one has even come close to defeating me and yet you defeated me with ease".

"I wouldn't say that". I said. "I mean I did continuously recall my Pokémon and send them out again".

"There is nothing wrong with that though". He replied. "The rules clearly state that the challenger is allowed to substitute, so you just gave the perfect strategy, only problem is others might try it".

"Well I doubt they'll beat you". I admitted. "I reckon the only reason I beat you is because my Pokémon were super pumped from not releasing their tension".

"What do you mean by that"? Asked the reporter.

"Well I started my journey three weeks ago". I said. "About the third day I was badly injured and was in a coma for ten days". I explained. When I woke up was two days before team rocket robbed the Pokémon centre and Nurse Joy wouldn't allow me to leave the room so my Pokémon got no exercise. Then it came to me battling team rocket and I was shot and in a coma for five days, so only about four or five days of my journey have I actually been awake, and two of those days I wasn't allowed to leave the Pokémon centre, then yesterday I moved around the Pokémon centre but my Pokémon didn't get any exercise and so they only had about three days worth of battle experience".

"So you got injured before you got shot"? She asked. "How"?

"I'll let Eddie explain but I will show you the scars if you really want".

"That'd be good". She said.

"Alright Eddie fill her in".

"Right boss". He said. I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Never call me boss". I said. "I don't like to think of myself like that, ok".

"Right". He said turning to the camera and explaining my injuries, seeing as he was there both times. I pulled off my duster and handed it to Wartortle who held it up off of the floor and then passed my sleeveless top to Charmander. "Make sure you don't set it on fire". I said. "That's my favourite top".

"Char". She said.

"Alright Kasper". Said the reporter. "We know how you got the scars, now let's see them".

"Alright". I said, turning around to show them my scars, only to see them coil back in horror at the site of my side, well except for Eddie, but he saw how they both happened and he had seen them yesterday.

"Oh my". Said the reporter. "They look bad".

"Yes". Said Eddie. "Nurse Joy said he's lucky to be alive from both of them individually, let alone both of the injuries. She said he's a walking miracle".

"He looks it". Said the cameraman. "I can't believe anyone could survive that".

"Neither can we". Admitted Eddie.

After that we had gone back into the Pokémon centre, but before that Brock had told us to come to the gym tomorrow and so we agreed and went into the centre. I had had a good night's sleep for once and I awoke about nine o'clock in the morning. I wore the same clothes again today, except the underwear, because I believed that if you wore different clothes every day that you would need more clothes and I wasn't going to waste my money on something when I could just use something else twice.

As I was going through my bag I found something I had forgotten I had, Nurse Joy's thong. "(Well I guess I should return this to her)". I put it in my pocket and went around to the lobby and to the desk where Nurse Joy was sat doing nothing. "Nurse Joy". I said as walked over. "Could I have a word in the back room"?

"Why sure Kasper". She said. "Let's go".

We walked around and sat down on the chairs in there. "What was it you wanted Kasper"? She asked.

"Well". I said. "I have something that belongs to you". As I said this I pulled the thong out of my pocket.

"Oh my god". She exclaimed grabbing it. "I wondered where that was".

"I found it yesterday as Eddie walked in and forgot about it". I said. "I thought you had better have it back".

She stood up and kissed my cheek. "Thank you". She said pulling it back out of her pocket and handing it back to me. "But I think you'll get more use out of them". I took them and she stood up and left the room. "(Sweet)". I put them in my pocket and walked back to the room to grab my bag.

I walked into the room and opened the bag, putting the thong into a secret pocket that I had put in there, years ago. I then closed the bag picked it up and walked back to the lobby. As I reached the lobby I saw Eddie speaking with Officer Jenny.

"What's up"? I asked as I walked over to them.

"Oh Kasper". She said. "It's good to see your healed. I'm here because we are yet to get into Mt. Moon. None of the officers have beat the guys guarding the place".

"Well". I said. "We'll be there soon, we have to go to the gym for something and I'm sure you can stall them for a bit and we'll be there when were done".

"O.k.". She said. "I'll see you later".

"Let's get to the gym". I said to Eddie running out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 06**

We got to the gym and I walked through the door to see Brock waiting for us.

"How's that egg doing"? Was the first thing he asked.

"It's doing great". I answered holding it up to him.

"Good". He said. "The reason I called you round here today is because you never got a badge off of me yesterday because I didn't have any with me".

With that he pulled out a badge from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I also wanted to ask a favour of you". He said.

"Sure". I said.

"What is it"? Asked Eddie.

"Well". He said. " Was wandering if you would allow my Niece to go with you on your journey, she's your age and her name is Torrie, would you let her go with you".

"Of course". We said. "The more the merrier".

"Great". Said Brock. "Thanks, I'll go get her".

Brock walked out of the room through a door and came back about five minutes later with a very attractive 16 yr old girl following him.

"Hey". I said stepping forward and holding out my hand. "I'm Kasper".

"Hello Kasper". She said taking my hand shyly. "I'm Torrie".

"And I'm Eddie". He said, stepping forward and shaking her hand as well.

"You're the guy's that saved the Pokémon centre aren't you"? She asked.

"Guilty as charged". I said holding up my hands. She giggled and turned to Brock.

"Well good bye uncle". She said. "Thanks for letting me stay for a while. Come on out guys and say good bye to uncle Brock".

She pulled out to pokeballs and released two Pokémon which I had never seen before. The first on e was a small brown rabbit with floppy ears that kept extending to full length. This was a Buneary according to the Pokedex. The second was a tall bird with two heads which I had seen before, it was a Doduo.

"Buneary".

"Duo".

"Hello". I said to the Pokémon, crouching down and holding out my hand. "I'm Kasper, I'm your new friend".

"Oh no don't do that". Said Torrie. "They don't take kindly to strangers".

Either she was wrong or I was special but they both walked over to me and allowed me to pet them. "Well your both very cute aren't you".

"Bun".

"Duo".

"Wow that is weird". Said Brock.

"Hey". I said to the Pokémon. "This is my friend Eddie". Eddie stepped forward and the Pokémon backed away. "Don't worry, he's a great person and a great friend, I had only known him a few hours when I went into a coma and he, unlike some people I know would, didn't leave and waited for me to wake up because he was worried. He is a very caring person".

The Pokémon stepped slowly towards Eddie and allowed him to talk to them, however they didn't let him pet them yet.

"This is the weirdest day of my life". Said Torrie. "I meet two people and both of my Pokémon who took about a week to stop attacking Brock when he came near, allowed one stranger to pet them and believed him when he said someone else was a good person and actually went over to that person. I think I need to sit down".

"That's Kasper for you". Said Eddie. "He's been this way ever since I met him, although was only conscious five of those days. There's just something about him that you can't help but like and believe him and it doesn't take much for you trust him".

"I know what you mean". Said a familiar voice, which I realised was Ash as he stepped through the front doors of the gym. "I felt exactly the same when I first met him".

"Oh hey Ash". I said. "Good to see you".

"You know Ash Ketchum"? Asked Torrie.

"Didn't I tell you about the adventures I had with Ash a few years ago"? Brock asked Torrie.

"No". She said. "You didn't".

We stayed at the gym for another half an hour and then me, Eddie and Torrie, who had recalled her Pokémon, left the gym. We walked to the Pokémon centre and said bye to Nurse Joy and then headed to route 3 toward Mt. Moon. There weren't many trainers and the ones we came across refused to battle because they knew who we were and knew they wouldn't beat me. However we did come across a few wild Pokémon and Eddie and Torrie both caught one. Eddie caught a Nidoran and Torrie caught a Nidoran . I battled a Spearow but didn't bother catching it as I had Pidgey, who is who I used to battle and got him some experience seeing as he hadn't battled yet.

We rounded the corner and saw about twenty police cars and bikes and a lot of police officers. We had reached Mt. Moon and at the other side was the start of route four.

"Hey". Said a police officer. "You kids shouldn't be here".

"We were asked to come here by Officer Jenny". Said Eddie.

"Of course you were". Said the officer. "That's what the last kid said, now scram".

"We were asked to come here". I said angrily. "And we are staying her, alright".

Excuse me". Said the police officer grabbing my arm as I pushed past him.

"Let go". I said. "Or you will lose that arm".

Oh really". He said, squeezing tighter. "What are you a kid gunna do to me an adult".

I shot my hand forward and grabbed his arm, turning around and flipping him over my shoulder and bending his arm to its limit.

"Aarrgghh". He screamed in agony. "Your gunna break it".

"Don't be such a pussy". I yelled as other police officers sent out there Pokémon to help him. "Do you hear me screaming in agony, no you don't, and I was shot by one of your stupid fucking men, now recall the Pokémon or I'll snap his arm".

The police officers recalled their Pokémon to their pokeballs and I released the guy's arm. "Now let me pass".

"I don't think so kid". Said the copper grabbing his pokeball. "Go growl...".

I shot my hand out again and knocked the pokeball to the ground and then shot out my right hand and punched him in the nose spraying blood and saliva all over the place and knocking him out. "I told you to let me pass".

"What is going on here". Commanded Officer Jenny.

"This punk is trying to be a hero maam". Said a copper.

"He is a hero". Said Officer Jenny. "He's the one who saved the Pokémon centre, I called him here to help us and instead you attack and force him to fight back".

"Ok maam". Said another copper. "But he attacked us, we were just protecting the one he just knocked out".

"Actually". I said. "I told this guy who I was and he grabbed me and so I told him if he didn't let go I would snap his arm, instead he gripped tighter and so I floored him and bent his arm and told these guys to recall their Pokémon or I'd snap it and so they did and I let the guy up but he tried to send out a Pokémon to attack me and so I punched him and knocked him out, somehow in one punch, again".

"What do you mean again". Asked Eddie.

"When I punched a rocket grunt at the Pokémon Centre he was also knocked out in one punch". I said.

"Even so". Said a copper. "You shouldn't attack police officers".

"Yeah well I don't like the police". I stated. "Other than officer jenny, she's the only one I know I can trust".

"Why thank you Kasper". She said. "I'll remember that".

We walked to an alcove just around the corner from the entrance to Mt. Moon, it turned out Team Rocket didn't even know the police were there as they were hidden, and Officer Jenny told me the plan fo what we were going to do.

"Or we could just do this". I said walking off around the corner and up to the guards. "Excuse me".

"What do you want kid". Said a grunt.

"Are you here to hand over your Pokémon". Said the other.

"No actually". I said. "I came to do this". As I said this I swung my hand forward and smacked my fist right into the side of the first grunts head and he flew backwards into the cave and smacked into a large chunk that was sticking out.

"You son of a bitch". Yelled the other grunt grabbing a pokeball which I knocked out of his hand.

"What did you just say"? I yelled, venom in my eyes. "Did you just call my mom a bitch".

The grunt gulped and dropped to his knees. "Please don't hurt me". He pleaded. "Please, have mercy".

"Sorry". I said. "Fresh out of mercy". As I said the last bit I brought my foot forward and kicked him right under the chin and sent him flying backwards into the side of the cave. Neither of them got up.

"You see Jenny". I said as I dragged the two unconscious grunts over to the police camp. "That's how you get rid of guards".

"Fuck me". Said a female police officer.

"Maybe later darling". I replied.

The woman was about to say something when another copper spoke. "I can't believe what you just did, we spent days battling them and not being able to get passed them and we finally come up with a plan that might work and you just walk up and knock them both out without even calling out a Pokémon".

"That's Kasper for ya". Said Eddie. "All ways gets the job done, even if no one else can, he did the same with my Geodude, no one else could stop it from its rampage using Pokémon and all he did was jump on its back and pull one of those receivers out of its back and it stopped, of course he was badly injured in doing so".

"Well even though you didn't follow the plan". Said Officer Jenny. "I thank you, and we can take it from here if you want to leave now".

"Fuck that". I said. "We are going in there, and I have the perfect plan".

Ten minutes later our plan was set, Eddie and Torrie were dressed in the Team Rocket outfits and they pretended to have captured me and stolen my Pokémon, when in actual fact I had given them the Pokémon. We made our way to the cave and went in, as we got deeper we started seeing more grunts.

"We caught this stupid trainer and stole his Pokémon". Said Eddie. "Direct us to the boss".

The grunt told us where he was and five minutes later we were there.

"Boss". Said Eddie. "We have captured this trainer and stolen his Pokémon, they are quite rare".

"Excellent". Said the man turning around. "YOU". Said the man, it was Sergeant Viper. "So you were finally stopped from stopping our affairs, excellent". He laughed and then grabbed his radio. "Executive Caine". He said.

"Yes". Replied a female voice on the other end. "What is it Sergeant Viper".

"We have captured that little punk who spoiled our plans at the Pokémon centre". He mocked. "Come and help us punish him".

I'll be right there sir".

Executive Caine arrived a few minutes later with a grunt behind her carrying a huge clump of rock. "Sergeant Viper we have discovered an armour fossil whilst we were digging sir".

"Excellent". Said Sergeant Viper. "Not only do we capture the one who ruined our plans but we also found a rare fossil to extract an extinct Pokémon. Now for your punishment, Mr. O'Connor". At these words he pulled out a whip from behind him, let's see if we can't scar up the rest of you as well".

"Guy's". I whispered so that no one could hear me. "Don't try and stop him, we need him to believe you are members of team rocket, do this for the good of humanity, don't stop him".

"Here we come Mr. O'Connor". Said Viper raising the whip. "Say good bye to your pretty little face". With that he struck forward and struck the whip diagonally down my face.

"Aargh". I groaned. "Is that all you got".

"Want some more aye". He swung again and got me in the exact same spot. The blood was now pouring down my face and I knew Torrie wouldn't take much more of this. Viper swung again, this time striking the top of my hand, and again in the same spot, he was a master at this. Again he went striking my leg and ripping my jeans as well as cutting me, again he did that spot twice. He swung yet again and got my stomach ripping my favourite top and slicing my stomach. I was bleeding a lot as he continued to whip me over and over. I could see in Torrie's eyes that she was about to burst in to tears and I could tell by eddies face he was getting angrier and angrier. Viper continued whipping me, putting cuts all up my legs and arms and stomach, and again he went for my face, cutting my cheek.

I was now pouring with blood all over my body and I could tell Eddie was just about to burst and I could tell, and so when Viper swung one last time I pulled my arm out of Eddie and grabbed the whip in my hand and cutting my palm but not letting go. "Bad news I'm afraid". I said, gasping for breath. "Your job here is finished, if you leave now I promise only some of you will die". At my words a load of grunts grabbed their pokeballs and I pulled the whip out of Viper's hand, cutting his palm like mine, an swung it round and striking the pokeballs out of some of the grunts hands. "Release the Pokémon". I said and Torrie and Eddie released theirs and my Pokémon from their pokeballs.

"Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pidgey, Butterfree, attack using your strongest moves". I don't know why I said this seeing as most of the grunts only had Zubat's and Rattata's.

Charmeleon let out her flame thrower at the Pokémon and some of them got so scared they jumped right back in to their pokeballs. Although some didn't and ended up getting badly injured. "Stupid Pokémon". Yelled a grunt kicking his Rattata.

"You stupid fucker". I yelled whipping at him and rapping it around his leg, and pulling causing him to fall over. I then ran over and wrapped it around his neck and continued pulling as I strangled him to death.

"That kid is insane". Yelled a grunt. "Here take my Pokémon, I quit, I'm getting out of here". The grunt pulled off his pokeball belt and threw it over to me as the last bits of life escaped the grunts, who I was strangling, body. "You will never take another breath". I muttered as he turned in to a dead weight. I picked up the pokeball belt and put it on before un rapping the whip from the grunts bleeding neck and allowing is lifeless body to fall to the ground.

"Anyone else want a go". I shouted. "C'mon, some of you must want some". I stepped towards the grunt holding the fossil, who, as soon as I stepped forward, dropped the fossil and pegged it. I ran over and grabbed the fossil, which was about the weight of a rock. "Who else is gunna take me on then".

"No thanks". Said about three grunts in unison, who dropped their pokeball belts as well. "We quit also".

"What about you viper". I said turning but he, along with Caine, was gone. "Pussy". I yelled.

"You son of a bitch". Yelled a man, who looked like an executive also, as he ran at me with another grunt in tow. "Because of you my brother got locked up".

"My mother is a saint". I yelled as I swung he whip and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him over. I then grabbed the grunt and threw him to the ground and wrapped the whip around his neck as well. I also wrapped it around both of their wrists so that their wrists were together and so were their heads as I strangled them. "Never call my mom a bitch, and your brother, you know what happened to him, his foot got snapped off, and you're lucky he aint dead, cus if that copper hadn't shot me I probably would have killed like I'm about to kill you, now die". As I yelled the word die I yanked on the whip really hard and snapped both of their necks at the same time. "Let that be a lesson to you, bitch".

By this point most of the grunts had ran off, scared of me for killing three of them, and some of them had left their pokeballs. "We did it guys". I said as they walked over. "Now let's..." I never finished my sentence as suddenly my legs buckled and I collapsed to the floor I felt myself hit the dirt and blackness enveloped me as I fell unconscious from exhaustion and blood loss.

"(This place again, but why do I keep coming here and who is that man trying to capture that Pokémon)".

"This is a vision of the future". Said a mysterious voice in my head. "Only you can stop what is going to happen".

"But I can only remember theses dreams when I'm in them". I said. "How am I supposed to stop it if I don't know it is coming".

"When the time comes you'll remember".

"Who are you though"? I asked.

"My identity does not matter, what does matter is that you wake up".


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter and Mr KeruKeru seeing as you asked for it the WartortlexKasper yaoi is at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 07**

"Argh". I suddenly sat bolt upright, panting like mad. "(Dammit, I had another dream and I can't remember it again".

"You're awake".

"Huh". I said looking up to see Torrie stood in the door way.

"Nurse Joy". She screamed. "He's Awake".

Suddenly Nurse Joy came running in to the room. "What am I going to do with you"? She said. "Why couldn't you just stay out of trouble, I mean look at you, look what they did to you".

"You should see what I did to them". I said. "Then you won't be so worried about how I look as opposed to which prison they put me in".

"You're the one who killed those three men"? She asked.

"That's Right". I said. "And I'd do it again, and I don't care what they did to me as long as Torrie, Eddie, and our Pokémon are alright".

"Everyone is fine". Said Nurse Joy.

"What about the egg". I asked. "Where is it".

"It's in the draw next to you". Said Eddie walking in to the room.

"We got it back off of Officer Jenny when they carried you out of the cave. Your Pokémon are all in recovery and we are surprised you are awake, it only happened yesterday".

"Where are my clothes". I asked.

"They are in the draw with the egg". Said Torrie. "Eddie guessed you would probably want to keep them even though they a ripped, it seem he was right".

"Could someone get me a mirror". I said. They all paused, looking at each other. "I said get me a mirror".

"Alright". Nurse Joy sighed, going into the bathroom and bringing me a mirror.

"Oh". I said as I looked at myself. I wasn't wearing a top so I could clearly see all of the damage that had been done. Along with scars already on my chest, I now also had to long scars going across my abdomen one above the other. I also had a long scar on my left bicep and on my right hand I had a scar right across the top and a diagonal scar on the palm of my hand. My legs weren't as bad, I had a scar across both of my shins and my right thigh had a long scar running down the side of it. My face was the worst, I had a long scar going down my right cheek and another across my left eye (Like Scarface) and the final scar was the worst of all of my scars other than the first one I got. This scar went diagonally from the right side of my forehead, diagonally over the top of my nose and diagonally down my cheek to the bottom my cheek bone. I also had a black eye.

"It's not too bad". I said. "Could be worse".

"Could be worse". Said Torrie. "You could have died, and you look a mess".

"I wouldn't have died".

"How do you know". She cried.

"Because, of all things that have happened to me on my journey". I said. "This is the least bad, this is just a few flesh wounds, In case you have forgotten I was shot the other day, and before that my arm and tom three ribs on my right side were ripped through the skin, so I doubt this would have killed me".

"That all really happened to you"? She asked.

"Yep and if you don't believe me ask Eddie or Nurse Joy here, they were both there". I said.

"How'd you know we were in Pewter City Pokémon centre"? Asked Eddie. "We didn't tell you".

"Because I can tell the difference between all of the Nurse Joy's". I said. "This one is by far the prettiest".

"Why thank you Kasper". Said Nurse Joy, blushing.

"You're welcome". I said. "Now when can I get out of here, by this point in my journey I was hoping to at least be in Vermilion City".

"You can leave any point after tomorrow morning". Said Nurse Joy. "I just need to make sure your wounds aren't infected and we should be able to tell by tomorrow morning, after that leave when ever".

"Thank you". I said. "Oh and where's the whip I snagged off of viper, if I run in to him I'm gunna give him a few cracks myself".

"It's with your clothes". Said Eddie. "We only kept it because we didn't have a chance to chuck it yet".

"Ok". I said. "In that case don't, now if you don't mind I'm gunna get some hut eye".

They left the room and I rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke and Nurse Joy checked my wounds and they were fine and so we grabbed our things and left. So now here we are walking back down route 3towards Mt. Moon. I was wearing my duster and my miniature Stetson, the same pair of black jeans which had been washed and sewn as well as my top and they both looked like they had scars. I was wearing a black pair of hiking boots. I had the whip attached to my studded belt along with my pokeballs.

Whilst we were fighting team rocket I hadn't noticed but both Eddie and Torrie's Nidoran's had evolved, Eddie's into Nidorina and Torrie's into Nidorino.

We reached Mt. Moon easily defeating every trainer we came across and levelling up our Pokémon a good amount. We entered the cave and as we got nearer and nearer to where we had fought there seemed to be damage. We came to an area which, after seeing all the blood, I realised was where we had fought and there on the ground in front of me I saw the fossil they had been looking for. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. We eventually reached the exit and just before we went out Eddie caught himself a Zubat.

"Route 4 here we are". I said. "And Cerulean City, here we come".

Route 4 was empty except for two people who were teaching Pokémon moves, one guy was teaching mega punch and the other mega kick and so I got them to teach Wartortle mega punch, whilst Torrie got them to each mega kick to Buneary and Eddie gave them Geodude to teach him mega punch. That was about the only thing that happened on route 4 other than Torrie catching an Ekans.

We reached Cerulean City to find the place swarming with police. "What's going on". I asked a police Officer.

"Team rocket have robbed some houses". He told us before running off.

"Fucking pricks won't drop it will they". I yelled causing a lot of people to stare at me, none of them looked away when they saw my face. "What you never seen a guy with scars on his face before, scram". They all looked away and started muttering among themselves. "Oh and before any of you think I'm a trouble maker, I'm not, I got these scars when team rocket tortured me for spoiling their plans of robbing the Pokémon centre in pewter city".

"That was you"? Asked a police Officer, coming over to us. "In that case". He held out his hand and I shook it. "Welcome to Cerulean City".

"Thank you". I said.

"Oh and I can tell you wondering, the gym is that way".

We made our way to the Pokémon centre where we healed our Pokémon and then made our way to the gym. This gym was a lot nicer than the pewter gym and just from the look of it you can tell it was a water type gym.

"Hello". I said Stepping in to the gym. "I'm here to challenge you to a Pokémon battle".

"Oh hey Kasper". Said Ash stepping through the doors behind us. "I here you emptied Mt. Moon of team rocket, good on ya lad".

"Thanks man". I replied.

"Hey misty". Ash yelled. "It's me Ash, and I've got a challenger here for ya".

"Oh hey Ash". Said a hot red head as she came through the doors in front of us in a tight blue bikini. "Long time no see".

"Yeah". He said. "This is Kasper".

"Why hello". She said, looking at me and recoiling at the site of my face.

"Don't worry". I said. "I get that from everyone, anyway do you accept my challenge".

"Of course". She replied.

"Now make sure you don't go easy on him Misty". Said Ash. "He's one hell of a trainer".

"Thanks for the heads up". She said. "This way to the battle area".

This battle area was awesome, it was a huge swimming pool with floats for the Pokémon to stand on. "Let's make this a three on three single Pokémon battle". I said. "Now let's get started".

"This will be a three on three single Pokémon battle". Said Ash who was acting as referee. "And only the challenger is allowed to substitute".

"Alright Kasper". You may have helped a lot of people but I'm not holding back".

"I hope you don't". I replied. "Your move".

"Alright". She said. "Go Staryu".

"Go Butterfree". I yelled. "Sending out my Pokémon. "Alright girl you go get that over grown star fish".

"Free".

"Good Girl". I yelled. "Now use Tackle".

"Freeeeee". She yelled as she flew at Staryu.

"Staryu dive into the water". Yelled Misty. "You can't get me that easily".

"Hehehe". I laughed. "You've just walked right into my trap".

"Huh". She said. "Now Butterfree continuously use sleep powder and stun spore on the water".

"Free". She said as she fired lots of purple and gold powder into the water.

"Don't you realise that has no effect in the water". Said Misty.

"Yeah I know but it makes it hard to see". I said. "Now Butterfree, use Toxic".

"Free". She said shooting toxic liquid into the water which mixed with it and poisoned Staryu.

"Good girl Butterfree". I said as Staryu floated up to the surface, fainted. "Go get Staryu". At my command she flew down and picked up Staryu and brought her over to Misty.

"Good girl Staryu". Said Misty returning her to her pokeball.

"Go Starmie". Said Misty sending out what must have been the evolved form of Staryu. "Stay out of the water Starmie".

"Mie".

"Good now use water gun". Yelled Misty making Starmie fire a torrent of water at Butterfree.

"Dodge". I yelled making Butterfree to move to the side. "Now use Gust".

"Free". She yelled flapping her wings and creating a huge gust of wind which blew Starmie into the wall.

"Starmie use water gun again". Yelled Misty, who seemed to be worried that she couldn't put her Pokémon in the water.

"Butterfree dodge again". I said calmly at which she moved to the side again. But this time Starmie moved to the side as well and hit Butterfree knocking her to the ground at my feet. "Butterfree are you ok".

"Free". She said getting back up.

"Butterfree use gust on the water". I yelled at which Butterfree flapped her wings and fired a huge gust at the water and getting it all over Starmie paralyzing her and putting her to sleep and poisoning her. "Now use tackle". Butterfree flew forward and tackled Starmie into the wall, knocking it out as well.

"Dammit". Yelled Misty. "Go Golduck".

"Butterfree use psybeam". I yelled causing her to fire a rainbow beam at Golduck.

"Golduck use confusion to stop the beam". Yelled Misty.

"Gol". He said holding up his arms and stopping the beam in its tracks, the beam then faded away.

"Now use confusion to throw Butterfree into the wall". She said.

"Gol". He said holding up his hands and surrounding Butterfree with a purple light and throwing her into the wall. She was knocked out.

"Butterfree return". I said, returning her to her pokeball. "You did great girl, now have a nice long rest and we'll heel you up later".

"Go Wartortle". I yelled throwing my pokeball. "Jump into the water".

"War". He yelled as he jumped into the water and bobbed up to the surface.

"So those attacks have finally run out". Said Misty. "In that case, Golduck into the water".

"Duck". He said jumping into the water.

"Actually they haven't". I said. "But Wartortle and Butterfree have been training together a lot and he's become impervious to stun spore and sleep powder and he barely gets injured by poison anymore".

"What". Yelled Misty. "Then that means".

"That you've walked into another trap". I said.

"Golll". Screamed Golduck as he jumped out of the water in a lot of pain and landed back on the float.

"And". I said. "Stun spore and sleep powder are still effective once he's out of the water".

"Huh". Said Misty as Golduck fell to sleep.

"Now Wartortle". I yelled. "Use Water Pulse".

"Tortle". He yelled firing a sphere of water at Golduck, which didn't do much damage.

"Now use skull bash". I yelled to him and he swam to the float Golduck was on and used skull bash. But at the moment he was about to strike Golduck woke up and grabbed hold of him,

"It doesn't matter Wartortle". I yelled, use Mega Tail". To which he smacked Golduck in the face with his tail in an uppercut motion.

"Gol". He yelled as he dropped onto his back and went all squiggly eyed.

"Golduck return". Said Misty, returning him. "Well done boy, you did well". She said.

"Well done Wartortle". I said, returning him. "You aced that move".

"What was that move". Asked Misty. "I've never heard of it".

"It's pretty much my own variation of mega punch". I said. "He does the same as mega punch only releases the energy through his tail; it's something I came up with in school when we were taught about Pokémon attacks".

"Well ok". Said Misty. "Here's your badge". She said handing it over to me. "You deserve it, defeating two of my best water Pokémon with only one of yours and a bug type none the less".

"Well like I said, she and Wartortle have been training together". I said, taking the badge and attaching it to the badge port on the inside of my duster next to my boulder badge.

"Nice one Kasper". Said Eddie coming over to me. "You were awesome".

"Yes well done indeed". Said Ash. "You've now beaten two of my best friends, and that is something difficult to do".

"Oh Kasper". Said Torrie, hugging me. "That was an amazing battle".

"Th-thanks Torrie". I said gasping. "But you're suffocating me".

"Oh sorry". She said letting go and blushing.

"Oh yeah". Said Ash. "Misty, this is Torrie, she is Brocks niece".

"Really". Said Misty turning to Torrie. "I used to travel with your uncle and Ash a few years ago but then when they went to Hoen I couldn't go with them because I had to come back here to take over the gym from my sisters".

"We should probably go to the Pokémon Centre". I said. "We don't want our Pokémon to get to ill".

"Good idea". Said Misty. "Let's go".

We left the gym and walked to the Pokémon centre, chatting about my battle with Brock and I told Misty how I had gotten all of my scars and by the time we got to the Pokémon centre she was telling me how I'm such a good person for everything I have done.

"Not really". I said. "It's just that my father was killed by an evil corporation called Team Magma when we were holidaying in Hoen a few years back, since then I' have hated those sort of people".

"Oh I'm sorry". Said Misty.

"It's all right; it's good to talk about this stuff". I said. "We had gone there to see my dad's brother the gym leader Norman".

"Did you say Norman"? Asked Ash.

"Yes". I said. "Why"?

"When I was in Hoen, Brock and I were travelling with his son and daughter". Said Ash.

"May and Max". I said. "God it's been years since I saw them, every other year we would go and visit them in Hoen for two weeks and the years in between they came to us, of course after my dad died my mom didn't want to go back and she didn't want Norman coming here because he reminded her to much of my dad, I mean they were identical twins".

"When did you last see them"? Asked Eddie.

"When I was about 7, May was 8 and Max was about 5". I answered. "I can't believe it's been that long".

"Hello Misty and Kasper". Said Nurse Joy as we approached the desk. "So who won the battle"?

"Kasper". Said Misty. "He is one of the best trainers I've ever seen in my life".

"Thanks". I said. "But it's all my Pokémon".

"Well would you like me to heal your Pokémon"? Asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes please". Me and Misty said in unison.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy". I said. "Would it be possible for you to check on this egg"? I asked as I took the egg from my bag in an egg case which made it almost impossible for the egg to break.

"Of course I can Kasper". She said opening the case and pulling the egg out. "This egg is doing great Kasper; you're doing a great job looking after it".

"Thank you". I said as she put the egg back in the case and handed it back to me. "It's nice to know when you're doing something right".

"Kasper you all ways do things right". Said Eddie and everyone started laughing. "(They just don't understand)".

"Do you have any rooms left"? I asked.

"Yes we do, we have two left". Said Nurse Joy. "A double room and a single room".

"We'll take them both". I said. "Handing her my card".

"Thank you". She said typing away at the keyboard and picking up to sets of keys and handing them to me. "And here are your room keys".

"Thank you". I said, taking the keys and handing the pair for the single room to Torrie. "You take the single room and me and Eddy will bunk together".

"Ok". She said. "Turning and walking towards where the rooms were and I couldn't help put watch her ass as she walked away. "See you in the morning".

"Yeah". I said. "Goodnight". I then said goodbye to Misty and Ash and went to the room followed by Eddie.

When we got to the room I called out Butterfree and Wartortle and sat down on the bed. "You guys did awesome today, you deserve a treat".

"Free".

"Tortle".

"Great". I said. "Now Eddie, watch and learn, and call out which ever Pokémon you're gunna get with".

"Right". He said. "Come on out Butterfree".

"Free". She said flying over and landing on his head.

"Alright then". I said, pulling off my duster and my top and placing them on the dresser. Next came my shoes and socks and then my jeans, finally I took of my underwear and hat and put them on the dresser as well. "Come here then guys". I said as I looked over at Eddie to se he was already tossing off and fingering his Butterfree who was moaning quietly into a small pillow she had shoved over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

I sat Squirtle on the bed and placed Butterfree on the floor and got over Butterfree stroking my dick to hardness. When it was fully erect I got over Butterfree and slowly inserted it into her dripping pussy and eased it in until I reached her hymen. "Now this bit will hurt girl". I said. "But afterwards it will feel great, ok"?

"Free". She answered, nodding her head.

"Ok". I said. "Here it comes". I pushed forward and broke through her hymen causing her to cry out and for a bit of blood to come out, but then as I began to slowly move in and out she began to moan in pleasure.

"Freeeeee". She moaned. "Butterfree".

"Alright Wartortle". I said, leaning over to him and taking his hard 5½ inch dick into my mouth. "Mmmmmm". I moaned into his dick as I continued slowly going in and out of Butterfree.

"Freeeeee".

"Tortle". He moaned as I expertly sucked him off. Suddenly he reached his hands out and grasped my head and began face fucking me.

"Ommhmmm gmmommdmm". I screamed in to his cock as the tightness of Butterfrees pussy clamped down on me as she had her first orgasm.

"Tortle". Wartortle continued to moan, suddenly his hips bucked and he screamed out his name and shot his cool bluish jizz down my throat.

"Mmmmmm". I said as I swallowed it down. "That was delicious".

"Tortle". He said as he fell to sleep on the foot of the bed.

I picked up Butterfree, still pushing into her, and lay on my back on the bed with my hands on her hips and I bounced her up and down.

"Freeeeee". She moaned even louder as she rode me cowgirl style.

"Oh, fuck yes, oh god, fuck yeah, yes, yes". I yelled as I felt my orgasm coming closer.

"Free, but, Butterfree, terfree". She continued moaning and then suddenly

"Butterfreeeeeeeeeeeee". She screamed as her second orgasm struck and clamped down on me giving me my own orgasm.

"Oh fuck I'm cuming". I yelled as I shot my seed into her pussy as it clamped down on me milking it for everything it had.

"Free". She moaned as she flew into the air off of my dick releasing all of the juices onto my stomach and she flew over to my face and kissed me before falling asleep by my head, I looked over to Eddie just in time to see him shoot his seed all over Butterfrees face and into her mouth. "(That is hot)". I then fell asleep.

I was awoken a few hours later to a tickling feeling on my stomach. I looked down and saw Wartortle licking up the 'love juices' from my stomach. "Wartortle". I said. It's too late for that.

"Tortle". He said ignoring me and then continuing to lick the juice up again.

"Alright". I said as I saw his throbbing erection. "But just this once".

"Tortle". He said jumping up and shoving his dick into my mouth.

"Mmmmmm". I moaned as I sucked it like a lollipop. Just as suddenly as he had shoved it in there though he had pulled it out.

"Tortle". He commanded twirling his finger, indicating for me to turn over. I obliged and I got onto my hands and knees but I didn't get what I was expecting. Instead of feeling his cock in my ass I felt a small wet thing. I looked back and saw his tongue going in and out of my ass and then his hands went forward and while one hand massaged my ball sack, the other ran its self up and down my hardening shaft.

"Oh Wartortle". I moaned as I felt sensations I had never felt before. "This is so goooood". He suddenly stuck his tongue in as far as it would go and hit a sensitive spot. "Oh my god". He pulled his tongue out and his hand movements got faster and faster and suddenly I shot my load. I looked down and saw that his mouth was directly below my dick and my load went straight down his throat. "That was amazing". I moaned. "My god you make me so fucking horny I need your cock. Just stick it in my ass and leave it there".

"Tortle". He said, not one to miss an opportunity. He got behind me and positioned his dick at my anus. He pushed slowly and got the head of his dick in, after that the rest went a bit easier. "Tortle". He said as he suddenly thrust balls deep in to me.

"Aaaahhhh". I moaned as the sudden shock disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. "Hurry up, I need this".

He pulled almost all the way out again and thrust in quickly again. He continued doing this, getting quicker with each thrust and I could feel his coolness inside my ass. It was amazing and after his evolution he had gotten even colder. The cold intensified the pleasure and I could feel each thrust even more. I was starting to get hard again and I could feel Wartortle's dick begin to throb inside of me so I knew he was close. He continued thrusting and I began to jack myself off to get even more pleasure. "Tortle". He cried out as his dick throbbed and he shot his load inside my ass. The cool cum felt amazing inside of me and even after he pulled out the cold of his cum gave me pleasure.

I didn't give him time to recover though. "My turn". I said as I grabbed him and bent him over the bed and positioned behind him. I spat on my hand and rubbed it over my dick and then I stuck my finger in my mouth, coating it in saliva, and I put it to his entrance and shoved my finger all the way in. "Oohhh tight". I chuckled.

"Tortle". He moaned as I wiggled my finger around a bit.

"Here I come". I said. I pulled my finger out and poked at his entrance with my dick. "Trust me, after the initial pain it is great pleasure". I pushed the head of my dick into his ass, eliciting a sharp cry from him. "It's okay". I said. I reached my hand down and began stroking his dick, eliciting a moan of pleasure this time. My dick was begging for release so pushed in further and further, causing Wartortle to moan in pleasure. His ass was cold, and I mean really cold, the feeling was so good and coupled with his cold cum which was still leaking from my ass I was in sheer ecstasy. "Oohhh god".

Once I was all the way in I began to pull out again and then push in again. Eventually I was humping his ass at a steady pace but I was beginning to get tired so I picked him up whilst I was still in his ass and I lay in my back on the bed. My hands were on his waist and I was lifting him up and down on my dick. He was jacking himself off at this point and I could see him throbbing which was good because I was starting to throb as well and knew I wouldn't last much longer in this tightness and coldness.

I sped up my arms and began to thrust up into him as I brought him down, slamming my dick into his ass and making him cry out in pleasure. "Oh... my... god". I moaned. "So fucking tight, I'm gunna, gunna... oh god I'm cuming". I yelled as I released my cum into his ass and he screamed in pleasure.

"Tortle". He yelled as he shot his jizz all over my chest and stomach and a huge load shot out all the way up to my face and covered my face with thick cool cum.

"Mmmmmm". I moaned as I licked his cum up from my lips. "It's delicious".

"Tortle". He moaned as he fell back to sleep.

"Good night boy". I said as I scooped up his cum and gulped it down. "(My god this tastes good)".

I cleaned up as much as I could and then went into the en-suite and washed up before returning to the room and collapsing to the bed, falling straight to sleep.

I updated this one early so that I could start on the spin off which will explain about the death of Kasper's father and how, as keruKeru stated in his review, he defeated those team rocket guys so easily. I will now try to update every Thursday at some point in the day after 5pm though if it isn't updated on Thursdays it will be by Friday night.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to update early as I couldn't be arsed to wait seeing as I have finished it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

**Chapter 08**

I remembered my dream today so I guessed it was a different dream than normal. I had had a dream about my farther. It was the day he died and it was the exact events of that day so it was more of a memory than a dream. But I'm not gunna tell you about that right now, maybe another time.

I sat up without realising that Butterfree was on my chest, and she fell onto my lap, yet didn't wake up; I must've tired her out last night, giving her two orgasms on her first time.

I picked her up and put her down on the pillow before getting up and pulling on some clean underwear and some black hiking trousers and a white t-shirt. Next up came my studded belt, and then my duster. Lastly I put on my black hiking boots and socks. I returned Wartortle and Butterfree to their pokeballs and got up, grabbing my whip and attaching it to my belt.

"Eddie". I said. "Wake the fuck up and clean up you Pokémon".

"Huh". He said waking up suddenly. "What do you mean". As he said this he looked at Butterfree who was lying on the bed next to him and was caked with his dried up cum. "Oh shit, Butterfree I told you to clean yourself up afterwards".

"Free". She said waking up. "Butterfree".

"Sigh". Sighed Eddie. "C'mon then I'll go clean you up". He got up and took Butterfree into the bathroom. "I'll be out in five". He said from the bathroom.

"I'll go order some food". I said back. "What do you want".

"Just get us some orange juice and a fried breakfast".

"Will do". I said, leaving the room.

I had run into torrie on the way to the restaurant and we had ordered some food which arrived just as eddie came around the corner. We ate our food then left the centre and headed for route 5.

"How long does it take to get to the next town"? Torrie asked.

"About a day's worth of walking". I replied. "But we are gunna camp out tonight and then get there tomorrow". I took out the map and showed it to her. "See, here we are". I said, pointing to a spot on the map. "And here is our destination, Saffron City".

"Why is it so far away"? She moaned. "I don't like walking long distances".

"What would be the point of all these cities"? I said. "If they were really close to each other".

"Yeah". Said Eddie. "That would be really pointless".

"Well I still wish they weren't so far away". She sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side". I said.

"What bright side"? She asked.

"We're not as far away as we were". I said laughing.

"-.-". I swear if she could Torrie would have actually sweat dropped at my words. "That isn't funny". She said as me and Eddie started laughing. "Do you want me to hit you"? She yelled at me.

"I think I can take it". I said, pointing to my face.

"You can, but he can't". She said pointing at Eddie.

"Now that's not funny". Said Eddie.

"Yeah it is". I said laughing again. "God you guy's crack me up".

They looked at each other and nodded.

"What are you doing". I said as they stepped towards me. "Seriously, what are you doing".

"Now". Yelled Torrie and they both sprang forward and tackled me to the ground and I fell backwards into a pond. "Phahaha". They howled with laughter.

"Now that is funny". They yelled, still laughing.

I jumped up and ran at them. "You are gunna regret that". I yelled running at them.

"Aahhh". Screamed Torrie, turning to run and tripping over a stick and landing in another pond.

"Phahaha". Yelled Eddie again. "Did you really think he would do anything to you, it was a joke"? He continued howling with laughter along with me as I walked.

"Hey Eddie". I said.

"Yeah". He answered. "Wwaahh". He cried out as I grabbed him and threw him in to a pond as well.

"Phahaha". Torrie and I laughed as I helped her out of the pond. "There". I said. "Now we've all been laughed at".

"Heelllppp". Screamed a woman's voice.

"What the fuck was that"? I said as I pulled Eddie up as well.

"Let's find out". Said Torrie.

"Agreed". Me and Eddie agreed.

We ran toward the source of the noise as the woman continued screaming and as it got louder we saw a huge explosion right in front of us.

"Holy shit". Yelled Eddie as the shock wave shot us backwards.

"We've got to go and help". Torrie yelled. "Someone might be hurt".

We got over a slight hill and saw at the bottom was a big building with a huge fence going around a large perimeter. There in front of the building was a huge crater with smoke and dust flowing around it. As we got closer I saw an old man and woman stood the side closest to the house with a little girl cowering behind them.

There at the other side of the crater were three team rocket grunts holding onto a load of pokeballs.

"Give back them Pokémon". Yelled the old man. "They belong to the trainers who leave them here".

"I think I'll keep them actually". Said the front grunt, walking forward, limping slightly. "I need these pokeballs any way; I'll be killed if I fail another mission".

"So you've done this before"? Asked the old man. "You can still turn back from the darkness and be a good person".

"Yeah but this job is more fun". Laughed the man. "Usually".

"Well you're still not getting these pokeballs". Yelled the old man.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take them by force". The grunt yelled. "I hate being a grunt; I want to be an executive again". At these words he threw a pokeball and released a Rhyhorn.

It was this moment that I realised who it was.

"TURLER". I yelled, throwing a pokeball. "Go Charmeleon".

"YOU". Yelled Turler. "Rhyhorn, attack Charmeleon with flamethrower".

"Horn". It screamed, running at Charmeleon and firing a lot of flames from its mouth.

"Meleon". "Roared Charmeleon in anger as it was attacked with one of its own moves.

"That's it". I yelled. "Let's teach this guy a lesson he won't forget".

"Go Zubat". Yelled one of the other grunts, releasing two Zubat's from their pokeballs. "Get those pokeballs".

"I don't think so". I yelled. "Go Pidgey and Butterfree".

"Free".

"Pidge".

"Go". I yelled. "Stop those Zubat".

They flew over and both tackled into the Zubat, knocking them off course. "You will die for what you did to me". Yelled Turler. "Because of you I have been demoted and will never be able to run again".

"Then maybe you should open your eyes and realise that you can't beat me now". I yelled back.

"Oh but you only won last time because of that Rhydon". He said. "And I doubt you got that with you today".

"No I don't". I said. "But I'm stronger now".

"We'll see". Yelled Turler. "Rhyhorn use earthquake".

"Oh shit". I shouted. "Charmeleon keep yourself steady".

"Char". She said, bracing herself for the coming earthquake.

"Pidgey. Butterfree". I shouted to them. "Knock those Zubat to the ground".

Pidgey started using gust and Butterfree used tackle and the gust picked her up and doubled her power and knocked the Zubat she hit to the ground, the gust also knocked the other to the ground just as the Rhyhorn used its attack. The Rhyhorn jumped into the air and landed again causing the ground to shake and injure all of the Pokémon and people on the ground. Pidgey and Butterfree were in the air so they weren't affected, and Charmeleon wasn't too badly injured as she was braced for the attack. The two Zubat however, hadn't gotten off of the ground yet and because they were so injured and low levelled they were knocked out by the powerful. All of us humans fell over which Turler obviously never accounted for as he really injured his foot.

"Go Poliwag". Yelled Turler, sending out his Pokémon. "Use water gun".

"Oh no you don't". Yelled Torrie. "Go Buneary and use ice beam".

"Bun". Shouted Buneary firing a beam of ice from its mouth into the water and freezing it.

"Go Bellsprout". Yelled the third grunt. "Use vine whip".

"Go Beedrill". Yelled Eddie. "Use twin needle".

The Bellsprout shot out a vine and tried to whip Buneary but Beedrill use his twin needle to block the attack. As I saw the vines was when I realise that they looked like the whip I had gotten off of Viper.

"Oh now I am pissed off". I yelled. "You want to be a part of team rocket then fine, but you had better run now because next time I see any team rocket members I am going to kill". I grabbed my whip and held it out. "No second chances for them, they had better run next time they see me and if they are still part of team rocket I will kill them, now you three better run or you will be my next three victims".

"Next three". Said the man with the Bellsprout, recalling it as it had just been knocked out by Beedrill. "What do you mean next three"?

"Oh don't you know". I mocked. "Turler, I'm the one that killed your brother".

"NOOO". He yelled. "I'll kill you, Rhyhorn use ram on the human".

"Horn". It yelled as it ran at me.

I flung my whip back and shot it forward at the Rhyhorn and struck it in the head. "Horn". It screeched, slowing down.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower". I yelled.

"Char". She yelled, firing flames from her mouth and striking Rhyhorn, knocking him out.

"Dammit". Yelled Turler. Poliwag use pound.

"I don't think he can". I said, pointing at the Poliwag which was now unconscious at Buneary's feet.

"DAMMIT". Yelled Turler again, Recalling it. "Men let's get out of here".

"Yes sir". They both said climbing into a van which I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Turler". I yelled. "Give this to Turler for me". As I said this I flung the whip forward and whipped him across his back as he was limping towards the van.

"Aarrgghh". He screamed. "You will regret ever crossing me".

"NO". I yelled. "You will regret crossing me. Charmeleon, Butterfree, Pidgey return". I said clicking the buttons on their pokeballs and returning them.

"You to Buneary". Said Torrie, returning her as well.

"Yeah and you Beedrill". Said Eddie, pressing the button on the pokeball.

"Thank you". Said the old man running over to us with the little girl and the old woman in tow. "You have just saved this day care centre from ruin".

"It was nothing". I said. "Really". As I said this I went to put the whip on my belt and the man spotted it.

"That's a Bellsprout vine". Said the man in a shocked voice.

"I knew it". I said angrily.

"You mean you didn't take it from the Pokémon yourself". The man said.

"No". I said. "I snatched off of those guys's boss, right after he gave me these". As I said this I pulled my hat from over my face to reveal my scars.

"Oh my god". Said the man.

"You poor thing". Said the old woman. "We must repay you after everything you have done for us".

"It was nothing really". I said. "We don't want anything".

"I know". Said the man. "You clearly need rest so you can stay here tonight".

"Why thank you". Said Torrie.

"And". Said the woman. "Seeing as you have just saved our day care from total ruin, if ever you have a Pokémon you would like us to raise for a bit we will do it for free".

"Thanks again". Said Eddie.

"No problem at all". Said the man.

"Oh dear god". I said. "We never introduced ourselves, I'm Kasper, and this is Eddie and Torrie".

"Just call me Mr. Day-care, everybody does, and this is my wife, Mrs. day-care, and our granddaughter Jessica".

"Hi". Said the little girl, speaking for the first time. "Thank you for saving all of the Pokémon".

"It was my pleasure". I said, smiling at her. She giggled.

"So where you headed". Asked Mr. Day-care.

It was about six o'clock by now and we were sat around a dinner table eating one of the nicest meals I had ever eaten.

"We're heading for Saffron City". I said, swallowing a mouth full of food. "I'm going to challenge the gym there see if I can't win another badge".

"Well I hope you win". Said Jessica.

"Me to". Said Mrs. Day-care. "But the gym leader, Sabrina, is very powerful".

"That's just how I like em". I said.

"You've got some skin Kasper". Said Mr. Day-care. "And that's why I like you".

"So it's not my charming personality or my dashing good looks then". I laughed, and so did everyone else. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist".

"I'm glad you couldn't". Said Mr. Day-care. "I needed a good Laugh".

"You're welcome then". I said. "Whoa".

"What is it"? Asked Eddie.

"My bag shook". I replied. "Whoa, there it goes again".

I picked up my bag and looked inside and saw that the egg was shaking. "Is it hatching"? I said.

"No". Said Mr. Day-care. "But it's getting close; it will probably hatch tomorrow so you had best keep it out of the egg case from now on".

"Right". I said, picking up the case and taking the egg out and putting it on the table. "I wonder what Pokémon it will be".

"You don't know". Asked Jessica.

"No". I said. "I got as a gift from the Pewter City Mayor as a thank you for saving the Pokémon centre and an apology for getting shot by one of the officers".

"Well I could tell you if you like". Said Mrs. Day-care.

"No thanks". I said. "I want it to be a surprise".

"Well that is understandable". Said Jessica. "It's more fun that way".

"My thoughts exactly". I replied.

"Well it's getting Late". Said Mr. Day-care, four hours later, Jessica had gone to bed an hour and a half ago and Torrie had decided to hit the hay about half an hour ago. "I think we'll go to bed".

"Me to". I said, getting up. "I don't want to be tired for my gym battle".

"I'm gunna got to bed as well". Said Eddie. "Otherwise I'll never keep up with you tomorrow".

We laughed and went to bed.

"Goodnight". I said as me and Eddie headed for the three bedded guest room where Torrie was already asleep.

"See you in the morning Eddie". I whispered as I got into bed.

"Same". He replied.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I awoke the next morning Eddie was still asleep and Torrie was just getting up as well, what she didn't realise was I was awake. As I lie there I turned to speak to her but she had her back to me and was bent over trying to get something out of her bag. She was naked. My dick was automatically at full attention and I just lay there staring at hey tight as and pussy, stroking myself being as quiet as possible.

She finally managed to get the thing out of her bag and she put it on, it was her panties. She then got dressed and turned around. I had since closed my eyes and stopped stroking myself. Once she had left the room I grabbed the thong out of my bag and ran into the on suite bathroom and started furiously jacking off into them and shot my seed into the toilet bowl. I flushed the toilet then went and got dressed, put the thong back in my bag and went down stairs.

"Good Morning". I said to the room at large.

"Good morning Kasper". Said Jessica. "How'd you sleep"?

"Like a baby". I replied.

"I know I heard you crying". Joked Eddie walking down the stairs. "Kidding so everyone knows". We all laughed and ate some breakfast.

"Well it was nice to meet you all". I said as we left the day care. "I hope to see you again soon".

"We hope so to". Said Jessica.

"Remember to stop by any time". Said Mrs. Day-care.

"We will". Said Eddie.

"Bye". We all said.

"Well that was an eventful day yesterday wasn't it"? I said.

"Very". Said Torrie. "But I'm glad that it happened because now we have some new friends".

"Shit". I exclaimed.

"What". Said Torrie and Eddie.

"How the fuck did Turler get out of prison". I said.

"Fuck". Said Eddie. "I never even thought of that".

"Me neither". Said Torrie.

"We'll have to make a call when we get to Saffron". I said. "Maybe Officer Jenny will know".

"She probably will". Said Eddie.

"Then we'll just have to get to Saffron quicker". I said. "Hopefully Officer Jenny will know".

"Well let's get going". Said Torrie starting to run.

"I thought you didn't like running". I yelled after her.

"I don't but I want to get to get to Saffron City quickly". She yelled back.

"It won't make a difference though". "Because if we run we'll get tired and have to rest longer and more often".

"Oh, right". She said, stopping. "I didn't think of that".

"What would we do without you Kasper"? Said Eddie.

"Well you wouldn't be travelling together". I said. "And you probably wouldn't have any Pokémon".

"Probably". He said.

"Abra".

"What was that"? Asked Torrie.

"It sounded like an Abra". I said. "But that's probably because it said its name".

"Shut up". She said. "Go Ekans".

"Ekans". It said, happy to finally be out of its pokeball.

"Ekans, use bite". Said Torrie as the Abra appeared in front of Ekans.

"Ekans". Said Ekans striking towards the Abra.

"Abra". Said Abra, disappearing and reappearing behind Ekans and using focus punch.

"Ekans it's behind you". Yelled Torrie, but it was too late, the Abra stopped focusing and punched Ekans.

"Torrie". I said. "Get Ekans to use glare, it'll paralyze it and it won't be able to move or teleport".

"Right". She said. "Ekans, use glare".

"Ekans". He said, glaring at Abra who immediately stopped moving.

"Now use bite again". Said Torrie.

Ekans struck forward and bit Abra, weakening it.

"Now use a pokeball". I told Torrie.

"But it's not weak enough". She said back.

"Yeah but it's paralyzed". I said.

"Oh yeah". Said Torrie. "Go pokeball". She yelled throwing the pokeball at Abra. The pokeball shook three times and the button flashed and then stopped. "Yes, I caught an, Abra".

"Nice going Ekans". I said as he came over to us and patted him on the head.

"Ekans". He said.

"Yeah well done Ekans". Said Torrie. "Have a rest and you'll have a treat when we get to Saffron".

"Ekans". He said happily as he returned to his pokeball.

"Let's get going". I said.

"Good idea". Said Eddie.

The rest of our trip was uneventful, we came across one or two trainers who challenged me but I wiped the floor with them a few also challenged Eddie and Torrie, who again wiped the floor with them. When Saffron city came into view I started to get exited, it was a magnificent city and was absolutely huge, and I had heard celadon was bigger so now I can't wait to go there.

The Pokémon centre was right near the entrance to the city that we came through so we went there straight away and healed our Pokémon. The next place we went was the police station as we needed to know about Turler.

"I'm looking for Officer Jenny". I said as I walked up to the counter. "It's important".

"Whatever it is it can't be as important as the case she is working on so you can just leave a message". Said the Officer behind the counter.

"Let me guess". I said. "She's looking for an escaped team rocket member known as Turler".

"Yes". He said. "How'd you know".

"Because". I said. "I'm the guy that caught him and we just battled him yesterday so he can't have been in prison where he is supposed to be".

"You're Kasper". Said the police Officer. "It is an honour". As he said that he reached out his hand to shake mine. "The name is Morgan, Officer Morgan".

"Good to meet you Officer Morgan". I said. "So do you know where Officer Jenny is"?

"She said she was going to the gym". He said. "Here I'll show you". As he said this he pulled a map from a draw and pointed to the station and then where we were and so, after plotting a route to the gym we left the station and headed for the gym, Officer Jenny and my next gym battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey it's me again. This chapter is shorter than normal because I've got a good idea for the next chapter. But anyway here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 09<span>

"Hello". I yelled as I stepped through the doors of the gym. "I'm looking for Officer Jenny".

"Oh, hello". Said a woman stepping through the doors that led to the battle area. This woman had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of white trousers and a red top that didn't quite cover her stomach as you could still see her belly button and was very revealing in the breast area as it showed off a lot of cleavage. "I'm Sabrina, the gym leader".

"I'm Kasper". I said. "And this is Eddie and Torrie; we're looking for Officer Jenny".

"Oh of course". Said Sabrina. "She's through here".

We followed Sabrina through the doors and saw Officer Jenny waiting for us.

"Officer Jenny". Said Sabrina. "These people were looking for you".

"Hello". Said Officer Jenny. "How can I help you"?

"I'm Kasper". I said, I didn't get to say anything else.

"O'Connor"? Asked Jenny. "The one who save the Pokémon centre and emptied Mt. Moon of team rocket".

"Yes he is". Said Sabrina. "I knew he was coming here, and he has some information on Turler".

"How did you know that"? Asked Torrie.

"She's a psychic Pokémon trainer who also has psychic abilities which she has been training her entire life and is probably the best psychic in the world". I said, astounded at what I had just said.

"How'd you know that"? Asked Eddie.

"I have no idea". I said. "I think I read it somewhere. Any way, Officer Jenny, I have some information about Turler, we ran into him when we were on route 5, he was trying to steal Pokémon from the day care, he said he was commanded to".

"Thank you for this information". Said Officer Jenny. "This is very helpful; well I had best get going".

"Goodbye Jenny". Said Sabrina. "Do keep me informed".

"But whenever I come here you already know what I'm going to say". Said Jenny.

"I know". Said Sabrina. "But I like the company".

"I'll come by tomorrow". Said Jenny. "Bye".

"C'ya". I said.

"Bye". Said everyone else.

"So". Said Sabrina. "You want a battle do you".

"Yep". I said. "But do you".

"I'm always raring for a battle". Said Sabrina. "Who isn't"?

"My mum". I replied.

"Not the time Kasper". Said Torrie, sweat dropping.

"Sorry Torrie". I said. "It's just how I am".

"And I wouldn't have you any other way". Said Eddie, laughing again.

"Shall we get this battle started"? Said Sabrina, who during our conversation had gone to the other end of the battle field. "Or are you gunna sit there talking".

"Battle". I said. "But you already knew I was gunna say that".

"You caught me". She said. "Now let's battle".

"This will be single three Pokémon battle". Said the referee. "Between the challenger Kasper O'Connor and the gym leader Sabrina. Trainers release your first Pokémon".

"Alright". Said Sabrina. "Go Drowzee".

"Zee".

"Drowzee hey". I said. "Go Butterfree".

"Free".

"Drowzee use confusion". Said Sabrina.

"Butterfree". I said. "Counter with confusion".

Butterfree began glowing purple and was lifted off of the ground but at the same time the same thing happened to Drowzee.

"Hehehe". I said. "Now whatever Drowzee does to Butterfree will happen to him as well".

"Drowzee". Said Sabrina.

There was a slight pause and then Drowzee spoke. "Zee". He said nodding.

"Huh". I proclaimed as Drowzee threw Butterfree into the wall and went flying with her. She hit the wall and bounced off and then Drowzee slammed into her and crushed her back against the wall.

"Free". She moaned as she fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"Butterfree". I yelled.

"Butterfree is unable to battle". Said the ref. "The winner is Drowzee".

I returned her to her pokeball. "You did great girl". I said kissing the pokeball and attaching it back to my belt and grabbing another one. "Go Wartortle".

"Tortle". He yelled as he landed.

"Wartortle use water pulse". I yelled.

"Tortle". He said firing a sphere of water at Drowzee.

"You can take it Drowzee". Said Sabrina. Drowzee stood perfectly still and absorbed the attack but Sabrina had underestimated Wartortle's power and Drowzee fainted from the attack.

"Drowzee is unable to battle, Wartortle is the winner". Said the referee

"Hmmmm". She said. "Go Alakazam".

"Alaka". He said coming out of his pokeball.

"Wartortle use water pulse again". I yelled.

"Tortle".

He fired the sphere at Alakazam but just as it was about to strike him he disappeared and reappeared behind Wartortle and formed purple blades and sliced Wartortle with them.

"Psycho cut". I said as Wartortle fell to the ground and tried to get back up but could barely even move. Alakazam then nodded and walked over to Wartortle and pushed him back to the ground. He didn't get back up.

"Wartortle". I cried as I recalled him. "You did great".

"Alakazam". Said Alakazam.

"Go Charmeleon". I yelled, throwing her pokeball. "Get that thing".

"Chaaarrr". She roared.

"Use flamethrower". I yelled.

"Char". She said firing a flame from her mouth.

"Alak". Said Alakazam nodding yet again and disappearing.

"Char". Said Charmeleon in surprise.

"Uh oh". I exclaimed as Alakazam reappeared right in front of Charmeleon.

"Char". She yelled in shock as Alakazam punched her using focus punch and sent her flying into the wall. "Chaaarrr". She cried out as she struck the wall and barely managed to get back up.

"Alaka". Said Alakazam firing a psybeam from his crossed spoons that he had raised above his head.

"Chaaarrr". She cried out as it struck her right in the chest and slammed her back against the wall.

"Charmeleon". I yelled running towards her as the beam stopped and she fell to the ground unconscious. "No".

"Charmeleon is unable to battle the winner is Alakazam". Said the referee. "The winner of this match is Sabrina".

"I can't believe Kasper lost". Said Torrie to Eddie.

"I know". Said Eddie.

We had left the gym and gone to the Pokémon centre, me thinking about the battle the entire trip.

"(I-I lost, how could I lose. I have failed my Pokémon; they probably don't want me to be their trainer anymore)".

"I'm sorry guys". I said, releasing them all. "You probably don't want me anymore, but that's understandable, I'm sorry".

"Char". Said Charmeleon walking over and nuzzling my leg.

"Ch-Charmeleon". I said. "And you to Wartortle". I said as he did the same as Charmeleon.

"Free". Said Butterfree, flying over and landing on my head happily.

"And you Butterfree". I said.

"Free". She answered as Pidgey came over and landed on my shoulder.

"Thanks guy's". I said, as I started to cry. "I promise you next time we battle her we will win".

They all nodded.

"Whoa". I yelled as my bag shook and I fell to the ground and all of my Pokémon fell over as well. "What was that, oh, the egg".

I grabbed the bag and pulled it open, pulling the egg out and putting it on the ground. The egg was shaking loads now. "Guy's its hatching". I yelled, causing them to all run over.

The egg continued shaking and then suddenly cracked, and I could see a small patch of brown fur sticking out. It continued shaking as the crack got bigger and suddenly a big chunk flew away.

"Come on little guy". I said to the egg. "You can do it".

Another chunk flew off and then finally the top came off to reveal an Eevee.

"Eevee". It said happily, tilting its head and all of my Pokémon pointed at me. "Eev". It said running towards me.

"Hello, littleun". I said pulling my hat off.

"Eev". It cried out in fear as it saw my face. It began crying and as I took a step toward it, it turned and ran out of the Pokémon centre doors.

"Eevee". I yelled running after it. "I won't hurt you, I swear". As I said this I began to cry. "(Am I really scary)"? "Please come back".

By this point it was very dark and had started raining and I could hear thunder and suddenly there was a flash of lightning. I had been chasing Eevee for a good fifteen minutes and we had long since left the city.

"Please come back".

"Eev". She suddenly cried out in pain.

"Eevee", I yelled running around the corner to see her cowering against a tree crying as an Alakazam, a lot bigger than Sabrina's, stalked towards her threateningly, followed by two Kadabra.

"Alak". It said threateningly raising its hand.

"Eev, Eevee, Vee". She cried, tears pouring down her face as the big creatures walked closer to her.

"STOP". I yelled. "Leave Eevee alone right now, or you'll have to deal with me". As I said this I got between the Alakazam and Eevee and acted like her shield. I stole a glance at Eevee who was still crying but when she looked at me I could tell she was no longer scared of me.

"Alak". Said the Alakazam, raising its arms and creating a psybeam while the two Kadabra created shadow balls, they all launched their attacks at me at the same time.

"AAAARRRAGGGGHHHH".

They say they heard my scream all the way in Vermilion City about a day and a half's walk on the other side of Saffron. The attacks connected just as they struck me and hit me right in the chest and the shockwave they created was strong enough to knock down all of the trees in a 300 meter area. Just as the attacks hit me I heard Eevee scream and I could have sworn she sounded more human than Pokémon.

* * *

><p>HOLY SHIT! Kasper is not having a good day. First he loses for the first time then his newly hatched Pokémon runs away scared and now he's been hit with three powerful attacks. This doesn't look good. So keep reading.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

And another chapter for Kasper but what will now I mean not just anyone can survive that and seeing as you are reading he must have survived in some form or another.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

Chapter 10

"Huh". I cried out waking up in a hospital bed.

"Charmander". Said Charmander, walking into the room.

"Charmander". I said happily. "Wait Charmander". I looked down at my shirtless body and saw that my scars were gone as well as the ones on my hands. I picked up a mirror and saw that the scars from my face were also gone.

"(Was that all, just a dream)".

"Oh Kasper you're awake". Said my mother walking into the room.

"Mom". I said. "Is that you, It's been ages since I've seen you".

"What are you talking about Kasper"? She said looking puzzled. "We spoke yesterday when you were admitted".

"Admitted"? I asked. "With what".

"With that bump to the head you had when you fell over on your way towards viridian, Charmander ran and got us and we came and took you to the hospital". She answered. "You were too bad to leave so they admitted you to keep an eye on you; they said your medication would make you act like this".

"They, medication, where the hell am I mom"? I asked.

"You're in the hospital of course". She replied. "Are you feeling alright you don't seem to remember anything"?

"No I'm fine". I Lied. "It's just I had a dream and, no never mind it doesn't matter".

"Well alright". She said. "I'm going to go and get the doctor".

"Alright". I said.

As she turned she suddenly turned into a deep black colour with a white wavy thing coming out of her head and was floating off of the ground. As soon as it happened it stopped, so suddenly that I wasn't sure it had actually happened.

I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep which felt like it was draining energy not giving it to me. I was awoken suddenly by a mysterious voice.

"Kasper". Said the mysterious voice that seemed to emanate from nowhere as if it was coming right from my head. "Kasper, you need to leave this place, if you don't leave now you never will".

"What". I said, sitting bolt upright and looking around for the owner of the voice. "Who are you and what do you want"?

"I am here to save you from him before you become his servant". The voice said. "Now you need to leave".

"What do you mean servant"? I asked. "Save me from whom"?

"Darkrai". Said the voice. "The lord of nightmares".

"Darkrai"? I asked. "Who is Darkrai"?

"I'll explain later". Said the voice quickly. "You need to leave right now".

"How"? I asked. "If this is Darkrai doing this then he will know if I try and leave".

"Through the window". Said the voice. "It is the quickest way to leave, but you will have to go quickly because as soon as your foot hits the floor you will see this world for what it truly is and then you will be doomed for Darkrai will detect you".

"Ok". I said. "I'll go". With that I sat up and put my feet on the ground and as soon as I did the entire world changed. "The crisp white walls turned into a swirling mess of dark colours along with the floor. I could suddenly here the screams of the tortured and those who were departed. And it smelt of death.

"Run to the window now". Yelled the voice. "Darkrai is coming".

I ran to the window but to my dismay, as I looked outside I saw a beautiful world and a dense forest with beautiful trees and plants, but I was twenty stories up and I would never survive the fall. "It's too high". I said. "I will never survive the fall".

"It's just an illusion". Said the voice. "As soon as you break through the window you will be on the ground, now hurry Darkrai is almost here".

"Alright". I said smashing my hand against the window and cracking it slightly. "This glass is to strong".

"Hurry Kasper". Said the voice in a worried way. "He's coming; you need to get out of here".

"He's not going anywhere". Said a deep and haunting voice. "He is mine now".

I turned to see a black misty looking creature with a red collar and a white wavy thing coming off of its head. The creature was floating above the ground and its hand was reaching out towards me.

"Come". Said Darkrai. "You can trust me, I am a friend".

"I'm not going with you". I said as I turned towards it. "I am following the mystical voice".

"How did you break my charm"? Said the Darkrai. "Humans have never been able to survive going crazy in this place, they normally go insane as soon as their foot hits the floor".

"Well I'm no ordinary human". I said.

"No you are not". Said Darkrai. "And that makes me want you even more, Shadow ball". At his words he formed a ball of black energy and threw it at me but as it was about to hit the mysterious voice spoke.

"Protect". The voice yelled and a green wall of light appeared in front of me and took the whole force of the attack and I didn't get a single scratch. "Kasper the window, now".

"Right". I yelled diving backwards and smashing through the window and landing on soft grass. I looked around and saw I was in the middle of a forest. "How did I get here".

"I teleported you". Said the mysterious voice which came from the mouth of a little green fairy thing that appeared in front of me.

"Who are you"? I asked. "And where am I"?

"I am Celebi". Said the fairy. "And where you are is Ilex forest".

"In the Jhoto region". I said. "Then I must get back to my friends".

"I'm afraid you can't". Said Celebi.

"Why not"? I asked.

"Because". Said Celebi. "You are dead".

"What"? I yelled. "I can't be".

"I'm afraid you are". Said Celebi. "But you can get back".

"How". I asked. "I'm dead".

"You have come here because you needed to". Said Celebi.

"Ok". I said. "But how do I get back, I'm dead".

"You have come here because you needed to". Said Celebi again.

"I know that but... Oh". I said, figuring out what she meant. "So I have a job to do here and until it is done I cannot return".

"Precisely". Said Celebi. "And I am here to guide you".

"Well then". I said. "What do I have to do".

"Back in your world". She said. "You have been fighting team rocket".

"Yes". I said. "What does that matter".

"Everything". Said Celebi. "It is no coincidence that you are fighting them, it is your destiny".

"My destiny".

"Yes". Said Celebi. "It is your destiny to save the world, but only by destroying team rocket can you do that".

"What are they doing"? I asked. "What is so important"?

"They are trying to capture a Pokémon". Said Celebi. "But not just Pokémon".

"Which Pokémon"? I asked desperately. "Which one"?

"The legendary god of Pokémon". She said. "Arceus".

"Arceus". I said. "You mean he is real".

"Yes". Said Celebi. "And if he were to ever be captured, the one who captures him will therefore, themselves be a god".

"But why is Arceus so powerful, and if he is so powerful then why can't he stop team rocket".

"Because". Said Celebi. "We legendary Pokémon are not allowed to interfere in human activity, even if it means us being captured, of course there is no way for Arceus to know what they want to do without another Pokémon who knows tells him, but only a handful of others know where he is, and only one of them isn't a legendary".

"And which Pokémon is that"? I asked.

"The one we are going to see right now". Said Celebi. "Master Alakazam".

"Another Alakazam". I said sighing. "And did you just call him master"?

"Yes". She replied. "He is the strongest Pokémon in the world other than Arceus, and he is going to train you".

"Train me". I yelled in surprise. "How will he train me, I'm not a Pokémon".

"He will explain when we get there". Said Celebi. "Now let's go".

She flew forward and put her tiny hand on my shoulder and I suddenly felt like I was being squashed and then everything went dark. The darkness only lasted a few moments and then I felt a feeling of expanding and I was stood outside of the forest and right in front of me was a stone archway in between two trees. As I looked around I realised that this archway was the only way to get into the forest as all of the trees in the surrounding area were all growing right next to each other and there was no gap anywhere in site.

"Go through the archway". Said Celebi. "I will see you in a week when you return".

"Why aren't you coming with me"? I asked.

"Because I cannot enter that place". She answered. "Not anymore".

"What do you mean anymore"? I asked.

"Once you enter that archway you are a student of Alakazam". She said. "But once your training is complete you cannot enter anymore".

"Why not". I asked.

"Because of the powers here". She said. "They don't allow it, it isn't even possible to get through the archway".

"Well then". I said. "I will see you in a week".

"I will be waiting". She replied.

I walked through the archway and it automatically sealed behind me. "I knew that would happen". I said to myself. "I just knew it". I continued walking and walking for what seemed an hour and it suddenly occurred to me that there were no Pokémon anywhere to be seen and that the scenery didn't change once.

"What is going on here"? I asked out loud. "Oh Alakazam you bitch". I yelled out. "This is just an illusion isn't it, I'm just walking on the spot now and all of this scenery is just a vision. But you've made a huge mistake with it, all of the scenery is the same and if you want to fool someone with it don't pick someone who is always looking around him, why you think I started on a journey in the first place".

"You are impressive Kasper O'Connor". Said a voice. "It took Celebi twice as long to figure it out and she was one of the quickest".

"Well then". I said. "What now".

"The second test of worthiness". Said Alakazam. "Oh and don't call me a bitch".

"Oh sorry". I said. "That's what I do when I'm annoyed. Anyway, on with the test".

"Very well". Said Alakazam. "Prepare for cowardice".

"I don't see that happening". I replied.

"RRAAWWWRR". The noise was heard before the creature materialised in front of me. "RRAAWWWRR".

"Well rawr to you to". I said. "Was that the best you got Alakazam".

"You haven't seen what I do yet". Said the creature. "I am Gabite. And I am the only wild Gabite in this region or Kanto for that matter".

"Well excuse me for not quaking in my boots". I mocked. "And no offence here but, I think I've been hit with worse than you".

"Oh have you". He said. "We'll see about that, Dragon Rage".

He shot a large ball of green energy from his mouth and that flew at me lightning quick and struck me like a powered up ember. I just threw my arm forward as it headed at me and split the attack, only causing minimal damage.

"Like I said". I chuckled. "I've been hit with worse".

"How could you, a human, take that attack"? He said in shock.

"I'm no ordinary human". I said. "Now what else you got".

"Hehehe, Dragon pulse". He yelled.

"Uh oh". I thought as this attack came at me so quick I didn't even have time to take a breath and it had struck me, engulfing me in blue flames that burned and paralyzed me. "Argh". I said with an unmoving body. "I can't move".

"Oh". Said Gabite. "Can't you".

"Don't mock me". I yelled. "Wait a minute, I'm dead which means I'm either a ghost or this is an alternate dimension, and either way the normal laws of, well everything, don't apply".

"What". Said Gabite.

"Which means, I can move". As I said this I moved my arms and legs began to move. "Ha". I yelled getting into a fighting stance. "You want to go".

I suddenly realised that I was now wearing a shirt. "The optical illusion". I yelled, looking at my waist and seeing my whip. "Oh Darkrai you fucker, I'm gunna get you good".

"Who are you talking to"? Said Gabite. "Not that it matters as I will defeat you none the less".

"Oh really". I said, grabbing my whip and readying it. "Bring it".

"Dragon pulse". He yelled releasing another blue sphere at me. Only this time I was ready.

"Crack Whip". I yelled, putting all of my strength into my whip and actually knocking the attack back at Gabite. "How you like me now".

"You may pass". Said Gabite, stepping aside.

"Wait what". I asked.

"This challenge was to not get scared of me and to stand up to me and hit me with one attack". He explained. "And you did it all".

"Sweet". I said. "But once my training is over I would like a proper battle with you".

"I'll be waiting for you then". He replied "See you in a week".

"(Everyone is saying that to me)".

"Yes they are". Said Alakazam as he appeared in front of me. "And you have passed the test to become my apprentice, but now the real challenge begins".

"Oh goody". I said. "When can we start the training".

"You are one strange human Kasper O'Connor". Said Alakazam. "But that is why people trust you; I already trust you and I can sense that Celebi and Gabite do as well".

"Thank you master Alakazam". I replied. "I take that with great respect for you".

"And I thank you". He said. "You are the first person to come to me for training in over one hundred years".

"Well then". I said. "We are here for training, so let's train".

"First off I am going to teach you about your destiny". Said Alakazam as I sat in front of him listening intently. "You are here to train to save the world. The legendary Pokémon and I are not allowed to intervene unless you die in which case we can help train you and then bring you back to life. Your destiny is to save Arceus from being captured by team rocket and used to take over the world. Arceus gains his power from special plates that when he holds on to them he gains each ones respective type, however he can only hold one plate at a time. If he has no plate he is a normal Pokémon. But when all of the plates are gathered together they merge and create the element plate which allows Arceus to change his type at will, if he has a trainer the trainer will tell him what type to become and thus way he becomes the invincible being for he can face any being and simply change his type to the better suited for fighting the type he is facing. Even in his normal state he is one of the world's most powerful Pokémon, but with the element plate he truly becomes god and the only one with a chance of beating him is the chosen one. "You are the chosen one and you and your psychic Pokémon will one day have to face him even if you defeat team rocket however he will not be out to kill you. If you defeat team rocket you will not immediately have to fight him but when the time comes it will happen".

"So, me fighting the ultimate Arceus is inevitable". I said. "But one way he will be a friend just wondering who is better and the other way he will be trying to kill me".

"Precisely". Said Alakazam. "But either way you and your psychic Pokémon have to be ready".

"But I don't have psychic Pokémon". I said.

"You will". Said Alakazam. "And she is closer than you think".

"Well I hope I find her soon". I said. "Because we are going to have to do a lot of training".

"Oh you will". Said Alakazam. "And that ends lesson one, from now on all of the lessons will be actual training".

It has been three day's since I entered this forest and Alakazam has been training me well. I can now fight even better than I could before and he has taught me a way of training my Pokémon well. But something seems off with Alakazam as if he is worried about something. I'm worried that I am not training hard enough and that he is disappointed in me, I have been fighting a lot of Pokémon recently. They are Pokémon that Alakazam has called in to help train me but I am beating them with ease so why is he so disappointed. I have decided to mention it to him see if I can pry it out of him.

"Master Alakazam". I said as I walked into the area where he sat meditating. "I have completed the task you entrusted me with". As I said this I removed small blue sapphire from the black Gi, which I had discovered I could summon onto myself from nowhere with my powers in this dimension. I placed the sapphire in front of him and bowed.

"You have done well my apprentice". He said "You have done me proud, but I sense you have worries".

"That is actually what I am worrying about". I said. "I sense that you have something on your mind and I am worried that it is me not being strong enough or training hard enough".

"That is not it at all". Said Alakazam. "You see I have discovered something about you that I didn't know before and so now I have to reveal something else to you before I tell you what it is".

"And what is that master"? I asked.

"The Alakazam that killed you". He said. "He is my brother".

"What". I gasped. "Your brother".

"Yes". Said master Alakazam. "I didn't want to worry you with it but now I must tell you as I have to reveal to you something big about yourself".

"And what is that". I asked again.

"When Alakazam and the two Kadabra, his sons, attacked you their attacks should have destroyed your body but instead it just killed you". He said. "However in your world you are not dead you are just in a coma as if it is just your soul that is here, as if you are dreaming which is why you were taken by Darkrai".

"You mean my friends think I'm just in a coma"? I asked.

"Yes, but there is something else even bigger I have to reveal to you". He admitted. "When the attacks hit you, instead of incinerating you like they should have, they merged with your body and so now you have all of the attacks and abilities of those Pokémon, however you will have to learn how to unlock most of them yourself. You will eventually learn to use the ability that Alakazam had which, in Alakazam, is unique to only him and me. The ability Illusion, which allows you to change your appearance at will and will even allow you, as it allows us to turn into a human, to turn into a Pokémon. I will also teach you a single simple move that my brother could use which will allow you to access the other moves more easily and will also allow you to become a psychic and use psychic abilities".

"Well let's get started". I said excitedly. "This will truly help me with my destiny in defeating team rocket".

"Very well". Said master Alakazam. "But before you can learn any attacks you will have to learn to access your psychic abilities".

It had been a day since this was all laid upon me and I had made little progress and it wasn't until the middle of the second day that I finally bent the spoon that Alakazam had placed upon me, but after that everything else was quite easy, they say the first step is always the hardest to take, and they were right. It turned out the Gi I was wearing was a result of the illusion ability that had been multiplied by all of the psychic powers from the forest and the fact I was a spirit made this ability easier to use as it was used mostly by ghost type Pokémon and so they found it easy. But master Alakazam had told me that when I get back to my world that everything will be A lot harder, however, he told me not to tell my friends of my destiny or ability just yet. I reluctantly agreed, he said I could tell one of my Pokémon and that was it, however it was up to me which one and that I would pick the right one.

It was the final day and my training was complete. Master Alakazam told me that for the past few days he hadn't been using his telepathy to speak to me and that in fact he was speaking Pokémon, which meant I could understand Pokémon talk. This exited me the most as it meant I could talk to the Pokémon I confided in properly.

"You have done me proud my apprentice". Said Master Alakazam. "And you are ready to return to your world".

"Thank you master Alakazam". I said. "I'll miss you but it will be nice to see my friends again".

"Yes indeed". He said. "But you must remember that even though it has only been a week here, in your world it has been an entire month, so your friends will be a bit different now".

"I will remember master". I replied.

"And one more thing". He said raising his hand and making the small sapphire I had gotten a few days ago float over to me. "This sapphire powers up psychic Pokémon, so when you find that Pokémon, give it to them".

"Yes master". I said as I caught the item and placed it in a secure pocket of my duster.

"It will be in that same pocket when you get back". Said master Alakazam. "And remember, your psychic Pokémon is closer than you think".

And with that he waved his hand and I felt that same squashing feeling followed by the blackness and the expanding feeling and I was stood back at the arch which then disappeared and was replaced by trees, sealing off the forest completely.

"Kasper". Said a familiar voice and I turned to see Celebi floating behind me. "It's good to see you again".

"Right back at ya". I said. "So how am I getting home".

"I am taking you". She said reaching out her hand and to any Pokémon watching us we simply vanished into thin air. When the expanding stopped I was lying in a hospital bed, and Celebi was floating above me. "Good bye, Kasper O'Connor, I hope we meet again". And with that she vanished.

As soon as she was gone I passed out with all of my memories of the past week running through my head. "(Good Bye Celebi, I will miss you)".

So what will happen to Kasper now? Only I know at the moment and you can only find out by reading the next chapter, so keep checking for updates.


	11. Chapter 11

And now the next chapter of the brutal hero but how will Kasper cope having these new found powers and not being able to talk about them keep reading and find out.

I updated early cus I just wrote six chapters in one day. I'm gunna leave a few days between each update so that I don't have to worry about writing to quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

I opened my eyes and looked up to see the ceiling of the Pokémon centre before me. I had never really looked at it before but after everything I had been through even thou most people would find it very insignificant, I found it very significant. For now I knew what lay upon my shoulders and every little thing seemed important now, even buildings, because now I knew that if I failed then all of this would be destroyed. It was just a ceiling; a simple white ceiling with a bumpy texture as it was plastered with saw dusted wallpaper. And there right in the centre, the light, again to others so insignificant and yet to me so very significant.

I got up, stretched and looked around and saw my duster and whip on the bedside table. I picked up the duster and checked the pocket and found the sapphire. "(So it was real)". I pulled on a pair of trousers that were underneath the duster and found that they were a tight fit. "(I must have put on weight whilst in my coma)". Next came a t-shirt which I couldn't even fit my arms into. I looked down at my arms and saw that my muscles were much bigger than before and so were my leg muscles and I now had a six pack. I suddenly realised that I was a lot taller than before, before I was tall at about 5ft 9 but now I was about 6ft 6. "(This is getting weird)". I stopped trying to put the t-shirt on and dropped it back on the dresser. I pulled on the duster which still fit pretty well as I had ordered one bigger than my actual size when I had got it to account for anymore growing I did. I picked up the mirror and inspected my face to see I had a beard. "(How did I not notice that)"? I went in to the bathroom and shaved it into a goatee. I still had my scars and when I looked at my eyes properly they were now a silver colour rather than the green they were originally. "(Now I'm freaked out)". All though I was bigger and now had a beard and different coloured eyes I still looked like the same person. I attached the whip to my belt and then realised all of my pokeballs were gone "(Eddie and Torrie must have them)".

I left the room and walked down the corridor towards the lobby. I passed a few people who all looked at me funny, probably the fact I have no shirt on and you can see all of the scars on my stomach and chest. The fact that I had a whip didn't help. As I continued walking, a woman walked passed with her child and a little Pikachu thing only smaller. "(So that's a Pichu)".

"Wow". I heard but only the Pichu's lips moved. "(So I can understand Pokémon)".

I reached the lobby and saw Eddie and Nurse Joy talking while Torrie was crouched down talking with the Pokémon. I saw her Doduo, Buneary, Ekans and a Kadabra. Her Abra had evolved. There was also Eddie's Butterfree, Beedrill, Geodude and a Golbat. So Zubat had also evolved. And finally there was my Butterfree, Charmeleon, Wartortle and a Pidgeotto. My Pidgey had evolved as well. But where was my Eevee. I turned around as I felt something sniffing my leg and saw Eevee at my feet smiling up at me.

"Eevee come back here". Torrie said. "Leave that nice man alone".

I crouched down and picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Um, excuse me". Torrie said in a confused voice. "Could I have the Eevee back please"?

"Thanks for looking after her". I said as I turned holding Eevee in my arms.

"Kasper". Shouted Torrie. "You're awake". Torrie ran forward and pulled me into a hug as Eddie and all of my Pokémon ran over as well.

"Kasper, I'm so happy you're awake". Said Charmeleon. "God I wish you could understand me".

"Daddy". Said Eevee, looking up at me. "Daddy I'm so sorry; this is all my fault". As she said this she started crying again".

"Don't cry Eevee". I pleaded. "Why are you crying so much? You don't blame yourself for what happened do you"?

"Uh huh". She cried, nodding her head.

"Well it isn't". I said. "So please stop crying".

"Eevee you need to stop blaming yourself". Said Charmeleon.

"Yeah". Said Wartortle. "That could have happened to any of us".

"And look at you Pidgeotto". I said after the Pokémon had finished talking. "You evolved".

"Yeah". He said, then realised that I couldn't understand him.

"Yeah". Said Eddie. "We kept on training them for you because we didn't want you to think we just sat around waiting for you; we knew you wouldn't want that".

"Well thanks". I said.

"He actually only evolved about two days ago". Said Torrie. "And he is a very strong Pidgeotto".

"That's great". I said. "And I see your Pokémon have evolved as well".

"Well the main thing is that you are awake". Said Torrie. "But why are you so big now".

"I don't know". I said. "I'm surprised myself; I was hoping Nurse Joy would know what has happened to me". I turned to her; she nodded and motioned for us to follow her, which we did.

We walked to the back room and she showed us two x-ray's of human skeletons. "These x-rays are both of you Kasper". She said. "The first is before whatever happened to you and the second is you now".

"What happened is". I said. "I was chasing Eevee and she got attacked by an Alakazam and two Kadabra. I jumped in the way and got hit by two shadow balls and a psybeam".

"Those three again". Said Nurse Joy. "You should have stayed away; they have already killed 7 people. You are the only one that has even lived an attack or even gone into a coma, let alone waking up from it. But I know what happened now.

"What"? I asked. "I need to know".

"When the attacks hit you". She said. "The force of the attack made all of your muscles and bones expand, making them bigger and longer and tougher than before".

"I guess it wasn't such a bad idea then". I said. "Especially as Eevee seems to like me now".

"It's not that she didn't like you". Said Nurse Joy. "It's just that when she saw your battle scars she got scared".

"But that's not even the half of it". Said Eddie. "We only managed to get her to leave your side yesterday. For an entire month she barely ate and drank enough to stay alive".

"Why"? I asked looking at her. "You could have died".

"I was worried about you, daddy". She whimpered.

"Because she was worried about you". Said Nurse Joy. "We think she see's you as a father now, after all you did protect her from those Pokémon at the expense of your own safety".

"Yeah". Said Torrie. "We didn't find you till the next day and when we did the trees in a 300 meter area were all flattened and you were lucky not to be vaporised the only reason she didn't get hurt is because your body acted as a shield and the attack went around you and her. They say they heard you scream in vermillion city, which was a day and a half walk in the opposite direction of saffron than the route you took".

"We heard you scream as well". Said Torrie. "And when we found you we thought you wouldn't wake up. Eevee was lying on your chest crying when we found you and she didn't stop crying for about a week and a half afterwards. And she still cried after that, just not as much".

"I think that the first week she was upset because she thought it was her fault". Said Eddie. "And after that it was just the fact that you wouldn't wake up".

"Eevee". I said. "It's alright, I would have done it for anyone and I'm awake now aren't I".

"Are you sure daddy"? She asked. "Are you sure you're not mad at me"?

"I'm sure". I said.

"What was that"? Asked Eddie. "Did you just understand her"?

"Oh". I said, realising my mistake. "No, I'm just guessing what she said".

"Well ok". He said. "I'm gunna go out for my daily training".

"Me to". Said Torrie. "Are you coming Kasper".

"Naa". I said. "But could you take my Pokémon with you, I want them to get as much training done for our next match with Sabrina".

"Sure". They said in unison. "Come on guys".

"Alright". My Pokémon said. "We're coming".

"Not you Eevee". I said as she tried to jump to the floor.

"Not me daddy". She said. "Why not".

"See ya later guys". I said, leaving the back room and going back to my room.

"Daddy". She moaned. "Why can't I go training"?

"Because". I said as we went through the door to my room. "I have to speak with you in private".

"What do you want to say daddy". She asked me.

"I can understand you". I said. "But I am only allowed to tell one of you guys and I chose you".

"You can understand me"? She exclaimed. "And you chose to tell only me, of all of your Pokémon".

"Yes". I said. "But there is a reason".

"What is it daddy"? She asked me, puzzled. "Why me".

"When I was in that coma". I said. "My soul was transported to another dimension".

"What is a soul"? She asked me. "Can you eat it"?

"No". I laughed. "A soul is something that everyone has; it is a person's essence and when you die your soul lives on in the afterlife".

"So what are you telling me"? She asked me looking confused with her ears up and her head tilted to the side. God she looked cute.

"I was taught to fight by a great Pokémon called Alakazam". I said.

"Alakazam". She cried out. "Your friends with that big meany".

"A different Alakazam". I said. "Actually it was the brother of the one who attacked us. Master Alakazam, the strongest Pokémon in the world other than the great Arceus himself".

"So he taught you to fight". Said Eevee. "But how does that make you able to understand Pokémon talk".

"When I was struck by those attacks, a normal person would have died but instead of killing me the attacks merged with me and now I can use the powers that the Alakazam had, and as he to can understand Pokémon, as he is a Pokémon, I can now understand Pokémon".

"So you can understand me". Said Eevee. "And use Pokémon attacks".

"And I'm telekinetic". I said. "But I'm still learning, watch". I lifted my hand into the air and concentrated on my hat, and used my telekinesis make it float over to me. I t moved around a bit and every few feet began to descend. "As you can see". I said as the hat reached me and I put it on. "I am still training but I can use two basic moves and I can use one move ever so slightly but enough to make stuff move with my mind".

"What moves"? Asked Eevee in awe as she watched me move the hat.

"I can use rain dance and sunny day". I said. "And I'm on the verges of learning confusion but I know just enough to move small objects".

"Could I learn to move things with my mind"? Asked Eevee.

"I don't think so girl". I said.

"b-but I w-want to b-be like y-you d-daddy". She whimpered, starting to cry again. "It's not fair".

"Eevee please stop crying". I pleaded. "You're making me sad; and don't worry, I'll figure out how to teach you confusion".

"T-thank you daddy". She whimpered but without the tears this time. "I-I l-love you d-daddy".

"I love you to Eevee". I said picking her up and putting her on my shoulder and leaving the room to find the others. "Let's go see the others".

We walked, well I did anyway, out of the Pokémon centre and heard a slight explosion in the distance. "Oh shit that might be the others". I ran towards the explosion, out of the city and on to route 8. When we got to the explosion I was happy when I saw what I saw. No one was being attacked; Eddie was just having a battle with a female trainer.

"Staryu". Yelled the female trainer. "Use bubble beam".

"Right". Yelled the Staryu. "Bubble beam".

The bubbles were quick but not quick enough and Beedrill dodged them easily.

"Beedrill use solar beam". Yelled Eddie.

"(Solar beam, well then I'll give him a hand. Sunny day)". I put my hands together like I was praying then threw them out and the rain clouds that were above us disappeared and were swapped with sun light.

"Yeah". Said Beedrill. "I'm supercharged now, solar beam".

The white beam shot from Beedrill's stinger so fast that it hit Staryu before it even realised it had been fired. "Yuuu". It cried as the grass type move hit it directly in its ruby and threw it backwards. The attack was so powerful that the Staryu was knocked out straight away.

"That was lucky". I said as I ran over to them. "I think a nearby Pokémon use sunny day".

"Seems so". Said Eddie. "I'll see if Beedrill can't learn that move for the future.

"Dammit". Said the female trainer. "Here's your money".

"Oh don't worry about that". Said Eddie, pushing the money away. "I don't need it".

"How can you not need the reward"? She asked.

"Well I get everything you get at a Pokémon centre for free", Said Eddie. "And I've got a bank account with $500000 in it".

"Wait; are you one of those guys that saved the Pokémon centre in pewter"? She asked.

"Yep". He said. "But Kasper did more than me".

"Who's Kasper"? She asked.

"I am". I said. "And may I say that your Staryu is impressive".

"Why thank you". She giggled, blushing. "That is something coming from the man who stopped Team Rocket".

"Well thank you". I said grinning. "But it was nothing really, but if I hadn't I never would have gotten little Eevee here".

"Awwww". Said the girl. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jennifer".

"Good to meet you". I said.

"You know". She said. "No it doesn't matter its stupid".

"No, what is it"? I asked. "You can tell me".

"Well I was hoping you would give me some help in training my Pokémon". Asked Jennifer. "To be honest I'm not very good".

"Bollocks". I said. "That Staryu looks well trained, but I will be happy to help you".

"Thank you". She said.

"Right guys". I said, turning to the others. "I'm gunna help Jennifer, can you take my Pokémon and I'll get them back later".

"Yeah sure". Said Torrie.

"No problem". Said Eddie.

"Alright". I said. "Eevee, you need to go with the others".

"But I want to go with you". She moaned. "Please".

"Eevee". I said sternly. "You have to go with the others".

"Fine". She said, getting off of my shoulder and following the others as they turned and left.

"Shall we find some privacy"? I asked Jennifer. "We don't want anyone seeing and copying our training".

"Sure". She said, blushing again. "Let's go behind the trees".

We walked behind the trees and I turned to tell her to release her Pokémon but before I could she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. "(Whoa, this girl is frisky)". I returned the kiss, our tongues swirling around each other's mouths.

"W-what are you doing"? I stuttered. "Why are y-you doing this"?

"I heard from Nurse Joy in pewter city that you were the best sex she ever had". Answered Jennifer. "And that you are big".

"Well". I said. "If this is what you want".

"Oh it is". She said. She pulled off her top to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra and that she was a reasonable breast size. She then removed her tight shorts to reveal no panties. "(Oh this girl is definitely a slut)". "So". She said as she stood before me completely nude. "What do you think".

"Oh I like". I said as released my fully erect throbbing dick, which I now realised was 8 inches long and a girth of about 5 inches. "(Those attacks really did make every muscle bigger)".

"Oh my god so big". Moaned Jennifer. "I want it now".

She sprang forward and sat on my lap, rubbing her shaved pussy on my dick and giving me great pleasure but nowhere near enough. "Here I come". She said grabbing my cock and placing it at her entrance. She plunged down and took my entire length into her in one go. "Ohh fuuuuck". She screamed. "You're so fucking big".

"You're so fucking tight". I moaned. "Fuck I need this so much it's been ages".

She started bouncing up and down on me but it wasn't enough, I needed more. I flipped us over so that I was on top and started pumping in and out of her as hard and fast as I could, eliciting huge moans of pleasure from her. "Oh fuck you're so fucking tight".

"Oh god you're so big I'm gunna cum already". She moaned. "Come on big boy, fuck me hard, fuck me until I cum. Call me a slut I've been so naughty I need to be taught a lesson".

"Oh fuck". I moaned.

"Oh god". She screamed. "I'm cuming, I'm fucking cuming". She continued screaming and I felt her clamp down on my dick as her pussy got even wetter. "Ffffffuuuuuuuuuccccckkkk". She screamed.

"Daddy".

"Whoa". I yelled pulling out of Jennifer. "Eevee, what are you doing".

Eevee just stood there staring at me and began to cry. "Eevee". I said. She turned and ran. "Eevee". I yelled, jumping up and stowing my dick back in my trousers. "I've gotta go". I Said to Jennifer as I left. "I'm sorry".

"Sure". She said, still in the throes of ecstasy from the best orgasm she had ever had.

"Eevee". I yelled, still running and following the wet patches of grass from her tears. I followed the patches for about a mile and eventually came to a clearing where I saw Eevee sat by a lake which if not under these circumstances, would have been beautiful. She was crying and crying her heart out.

"Eevee". I said as I approached her. "I'm sorry you had to see that".

"Why were you doing that daddy"? She asked.

"You see". I said. "When a man and woman..." I started.

"No not that". She said. "I know why you do that, I want to know why with her".

"Why do you want to know th... oh". I said, "Do you want me to do that with you"?

She turned away blushing. I reached out and put my hand on her head. "Ok". I said. "I will". I pulled her over to me and rolled her on to her back. She was already wet and that's when I realised that it wasn't tears that had wet those patches of grass. I put my head down and put my tongue to her pussy.

"Veee". She moaned. It seems when Pokémon have pleasure they moan their own name as well as speak. "Oh that's so good".

I was lapping at her pussy at the moment and my nose was tickling her clit. I flicked and swirled my tongue like I did with Charmeleon when she was still a Charmander. And I again by luck found the g-spot. Eevee went over the edge when I found her g-spot and started trembling with anticipation waiting for it to get so much better. "Oh.. Vee". She moaned as her pussy got even tighter. "Veee". Suddenly her pussy clamped down slightly and a rush of juices came flooding out over my face. "Veeeeeeee...Speon".

"Huh". I said, looking up. What I saw really surprised me for Eevee was no longer there but in her place was a beautiful pink cat like Pokémon with velvet soft fur and a red ruby on her forehead. "Y-you evolved". I stuttered, gobsmacked at what had happened. "You're an Espeon".

"I evolved daddy"? she asked. "How"?

"When Eevee happiness rates reach a certain amount they evolve". I said. "And depending on weather it is day time or night time they become either an Espeon or an Umbreon, I can't believe I forgot about that".

"I evolved because I was happy". She said. "And just then I was really happy daddy".

"I'm glad". I said.

"Can we go home now daddy"? She asked.

"Espeon". I said. "The Pokémon centre isn't our home, it's where travellers stay to heal Pokémon and get some sleep".

"Oh". She said. "Then can we get back to the centre".

"Of course". I said. "Let's go".

I picked her up and put her on my shoulder, we then headed back to saffron and the Pokémon centre.

* * *

><p>Wow, she evolved, that was quick. any way stay tuned and don't forget to review. yeah I'm talking to you, only you can see this bit, you better review or ima find you and ima but rape you. Okiday<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. Kasper here. Chapter. Tired. Bored. Read. Review. Enjoy. Annoying bit!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"How did Eevee evolve"? Asked Eddie. "She hasn't even had a battle yet".

"Eevee evolve into Espeon when they are happy you idiot". Torrie explained. "Or did you never learn that in school".

"Oh yeah". He said. "I forgot".

"I'm just so happy for her because she seemed jealous of the other Pokémon". I said. "Oh I just remembered, I have something for you Espeon". I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sapphire and knelt down next to Espeon. "Come here and I'll put it on for you".

She walked over and I noticed that her ruby had small indents on that matched the bits sticking out of the sapphire. I lined the dents up and pushed the sapphire in to them and they glowed and merged.

"Wow". She said. "I feel my power growing".

"Try a psychic attack". I said.

"Ok". She replied. She used confusion and managed to lift me off of the ground for a few moments before becoming tired.

"Wow". Exclaimed Eddie. "So that sapphire enhances psychic power, but where did you get it".

"I found it". I said. "And I know a guy and he told me what it is so I thought it would be a good present for any psychic Pokémon I get".

"You're a great trainer". Said Torrie. "You know that".

"Awe shucks". I said. "That means a lot to me".

"What are you gunna do now Kasper"? Asked Nurse Joy.

"I'm gunna battle Sabrina again". I answered. "It's only setting that I defeat the only person who has ever defeated me the day I come back to life".

"It was that attitude that made you lose last time". Said Torrie.

"Actually". I said. "It was her cheating".

"How did she cheat"? Asked Eddie.

"Well it wasn't technically cheating but". I stated. "How is someone supposed to win when the opponent can see the future and know what they are gunna do, and then speak telepathically to their Pokémon so that the trainer doesn't know what the Pokémon is gunna do until it has already done it".

"I get the first part but the second part is fair". Said Torrie. "But the first part is a little unfair I guess".

"Well I'm going for my battle". I said. "If you're coming then let's go". I picked Espeon up and put her on my shoulder then ran out of the Pokémon centre.

"Are you going to have a battle daddy"? Asked Espeon.

"Yes Espeon, I am". I said. "But this will be a hard battle; this person has already beaten me once".

"Someone beat you daddy"? Asked Espeon. "How"?

"This was before I could understand Pokémon and she spoke to them directly into their minds". I said. "So I didn't know what the Pokémon would do until it had already happened. Plus she can see the future and so knew all the moves I was going to use".

"That's not fair". Yelled Espeon, causing some people to stare as all they heard was her scream her name really loud.

"Keep it down". I said.

"Sorry daddy". She said.

"It's alright Espeon". I said. "Where almost there".

"Yippee". She said. "Let's get her daddy".

"Ok darling". I said.

I ran down the hill and stopped outside the doors to the gym so that Espeon could get a good look at the place before we went in. "Kasper". Called a voice from behind me and I turned to see Eddie and Torrie running after me. "Wait up".

"Hurry up you guys". I yelled back. "I want my battle".

"Why are you always in such a rush"? Panted Torrie as she caught up. "The gym isn't going anywhere".

"I know" I said. "But I really want this rematch".

"Yeah Torrie". Said Eddie. "Plus would we still like him if he was any different".

"Oh alright". She said. "Well as we are here let's go in".

We walked through the doors just as Sabrina walked through the back doors.

"Welcome back Kasper". She said. "I've been waiting for you".

"Good to see you too". I said as I shook her hand. "How about we have that battle".

"Let's". She replied. "I've been waiting for this".

We walked to our spaces and grabbed our pokeballs. Sabrina spoke first. "I wonder if Master Alakazam taught you well". Said Sabrina.

"Wait what". I yelled. "You know master Alakazam".

"Yep". She said. "He told me to reveal your power to your friends".

"What power"? Asked Torrie. "Kasper what is she on about, what power, and who is master Alakazam"?

"When I was attacked by Alakazam and the Kadabra". I said. "Their powers fused with me and I can now use their powers. Plus I can talk to Pokémon".

"What". Yelled Eddie and Torrie. "Why didn't you tell us"?

"Master Alakazam told me not to". I replied.

"Who is master Alakazam"?

"He is a great Pokémon". I said. "He is one of the oldest Pokémon and the trainer of legendaries. The only one he can't defeat is Arceus. And he taught me".

"How". Yelled Torrie. "When".

"During my coma". I said. "My soul was transported to another dimension where I was attacked by Darkrai, rescued by Celebi and trained by Alakazam".

"You are full of surprises Kasper". Eddie laughed. "You really are".

"Enough of this". Said Sabrina. "Let's get it started".

"In heeeeeeerrrrrreeee". I sang.

"What". Said Torrie.

"And the base keeps running, running and running, running and running, running and running, running and running, running and running, running and running, running and running, running". I continued to sing and then rapped. "In this context, no disrespect, when I bust a rhyme, you break your necks".

"Kasper shut the fuck up". Yelled Torrie. "For Christ's sake".

"Awe". I moaned. "But I was just getting into it".

"I must say I didn't see this coming". Said Sabrina in a puzzled voice. "This is going to be interesting, but how did I not see this"?

"When I was in my coma and Master Alakazam trained me". I said. "We trained body and mind, and I came up with a strategy to defeat you and here it is".

"What". Said Sabrina.

"The strategy is..." I began.

"Don't reveal your strategy you idiot". Yelled Torrie. "Otherwise she can avoid it".

"Shut up for a minute Torrie". I yelled back. "My strategy is, don't have a strategy".

At my words they all literally sweat dropped. "And be random as hell". I finished.

"What do you mean be random as hell"? Asked Eddie in a confused voice.

"I mean; do what you feel like when it comes to it, that way it will be harder for her to know what will happen". I said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again". Said Sabrina. "This will be interesting. Let's get it started".

"In he..."

"Kasper don't you dare finish that sentence". Scolded Torrie. "You've made your point".

"Sorry". I said. "Now let's get this show on the road".

"Agreed". Said Sabrina.

"Alright". Said the referee. "This will be a three on three single Pokémon battle between Sabrina the gym leader and the challenger Kasper where only the challenger is allowed to substitute. "Trainers, call out your Pokémon".

"Go Pidgeotto". I yelled, throwing the pokeball and releasing the bird Pokémon. "Be prepared boy, she can communicate telepathically".

"Go Mr. Mime". Said Sabrina as she released the Pokémon. "He's gunna be difficult to beat boy".

"Alright Pidgeotto". I said. "This will be our first battle together since you evolved. So let's make it a good'n".

"Right".

"Now start by doing nothing". I yelled.

"What"? Pidgeotto asked, confused.

"Just do it". I said.

"Well if you're not making a move then I will". Said Sabrina. "Mr. Mime use Psybeam".

"Right". Said Mr. Mime, starting up the rainbow coloured beam. "Psybeam". He released the attack which shot straight at Pidgeotto at speed.

"Quick attack to the left". I said quickly.

"Whoa". Pidgeotto said as he turned into a blur and moved to the left just before the attack hit.

"Now use gust". I yelled.

"Let's go Mr. Mime". He said, flapping his wings and creating a gust which head straight for Mr. Mime and blew him into the wall.

"Oww". He said, getting back up and swaying all over the place.

"He's dizzy". I said. "Now's our chance; Pidgeotto use air Cutter".

He made a war cry, "Rawr". As he flew into the air and slashed his wings in the direction of Mr. Mime. The air in front of Pidgeotto's turned into a sort of blade which cut through the air towards Mr. Mime and slashed across his front.

"Aarrgghh". He cried out as he fell backwards. "Ow". He tried to get back up but barely could. He gave one last attempt and just managed to stand up, however he was shaky on his feet and he still seemed dizzy.

"Alright". I said. "I don't want to do this but I must; Pidgeotto use tackle".

"Last one". He screeched, flying at super speed towards Mr. Mime and bashing right into his stomach.

"Miimmeee". He cried out as Pidgeotto struck him and sent him flying. It seemed that when a Pokémon was knocked out its last words are its own name even if you can understand it. Mr. Mime didn't get back up this time. He just lay there unconscious.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle". Said the referee. "Pidgeotto is the winner".

"Return Mr. Mime". Said Sabrina in a shocked voice. "That is one strong Pidgeotto".

"Why thank you". Said Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto says thanks". I said. "Now why don't you call out the next Pokémon"?

"You asked for it". She said. "Go Hypno".

"Where's my opponent". Said the Pokémon as it materialised. "I'm raring to go".

Hypno spotted Pidgeotto and got into a battle stance, Pidgeotto did the same. "Bring it Biatch". Said Pidgeotto mockingly.

Hypno nodded and swung its pendulum which put Pidgeotto in to a trance. Within three seconds Pidgeotto was asleep.

"What". I said as I looked on in astonishment. "That was way too quick".

"Hypno". Said Sabrina. "Use Focus punch and then dream eater".

"As you wish". Said Hypno springing forward and punching Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto slid backwards a bit and then a purple aura appeared around him. I looked up and saw that Hypno was streaming Pidgeotto's energy into himself, weakening Pidgeotto.

"Pidge". Said Pidgeotto, waking up suddenly and automatically fainting.

"Bollocks". I said. "Return Pidgeotto, you were great".

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle". Said the Referee. "The Winner Is Hypno".

"You still want to battle". Taunted Hypno.

"Shut it". I said. "Go Wartortle". I threw the pokeball and released Wartortle in a flash of red light. He stood there staring at Hypno.

"Huh". Said Hypno, examining Wartortle. "You're that Wartortle that beat me a month ago".

"That's right". Said Wartortle. "And I'm a do it again".

"Wartortle use water pulse". I yelled. He pulled his hands in and formed a sphere of water at my command and hurled it towards Hypno.

"Uh oh". Said Hypno as the sphere struck him in the face and he spun around.

"Hypno". Yelled Sabrina.

"Right". He said.

Uh oh". I said as he shot forward and punched Wartortle, using a focus punch.

"Argh". Cried Wartortle as the attack struck and hit him right in the face. He flew into the air and tipped back, falling back to the ground and landing head first.

"Hmph". Said Hypno. "I thought you were strong". He stepped forward and I yelled out.

"Skull bash". Wartortle jumped up and shot towards Hypno and head butting him in the face. "Now use rapid spin and water gun at the same time. I yelled as Hypno jumped back up and got ready for another attack. Wartortle pulled himself fully into his shell and used rapid spin and as he shot towards Hypno water started to shoot from all of the holes in his shell causing a whirlpool.

The whirlpool engulfed Hypno and he was thrown into the air and he hit the ceiling before he fell back down to the floor where Wartortle stopped using water gun but continued his rapid spin and struck Hypno, throwing him into the wall.

"Aarrgghh". He cried out as he hit the wall.

Wartortle stopped his attack and stood there watching Hypno as he got back up with difficulty. Wartortle was tired now and I could tell from the look on Sabrina's face what she was about to do. "Hypno". She said as Hypno finished getting up. "Put that thing to sleep".

"Right". He said. He began to swing his pendulum and Wartortle was instantly put into a trance, however because of how tired Hypno was it took about ten seconds to put Wartortle to sleep.

"Wartortle return". I said. "Go Charmeleon".

"Rawr". Yelled Charmeleon as she materialised. "I'm gunna enjoy this".

"Uh oh". Said Hypno. "This won't be good".

"You got that right". I said. "Charmeleon; use fire blast".

"Rawr". She yelled as she released the torrent of flame from her mouth which struck Hypno in the stomach and forced him back into the wall where he was stuck and couldn't escape the flames.

"Aarrgghh". He yelled. "Hypno". He cried out his name and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hypno is unable to battle". Said the referee. "The winner is Charmeleon".

"Yeah". Charmeleon and I yelled in unison.

"You may have beaten them two". Said Sabrina. "But nobody beats my Alakazam".

"Let's test that theory". I Said.

"Go Alakazam". She yelled, throwing the pokeball which released the Pokémon in a flash of blue light (A Great ball). The Pokémon stood there watching me.

"So". He said. "You're back".

"You bet your ass we are". I said. "And this time we will win".

"Good luck". He said.

"Alakazam". Said Sabrina. "Shadow ball".

"Charmeleon". I yelled. "Fire blast".

"Right". They both said. Alakazam brought his hands to the right side of his stomach and readied the attack, fusing shadows into a ball between his fingers.

Charmeleon opened her mouth and I could see the flames brewing in the back of her throat.

"Arrrrrrrhhhh". Yelled Alakazam as he thrust his hands forward and threw the ball of shadows at Charmeleon.

"Rrraaawwwrrr". Roared Charmeleon as the flames left her mouth in an x shape and shot towards Alakazam.

The two attacks collided and the shadow ball split the fire blast in half and went straight down the middle, striking Charmeleon in the chest. The two halves of the fire blast carried on going and they struck Alakazam in the chest and stomach.

Both Pokémon flew backwards and into opposite walls.

"You are strong little girl". Said Alakazam mockingly.

"You're not so bad yourself old man". She replied.

"Alakazam". Said Sabrina. There was a pause and he nodded.

"Not this again". I thought as Alakazam disappeared. I looked around and he reappeared right in front of Charmeleon, luckily though the surprise of him appearing there made Charmeleon jump and, just as Alakazam's focus punch struck, a jet of flame shot from Charmeleon's mouth and burned Alakazam.

Charmeleon shot backwards again and Alakazam stepped back from the pain and fell to his knees and they both struggled to get back up, though Charmeleon was struggling more, but get up they did and they locked eyes and got into fighting stances.

"Let's do it". I said to Charmeleon.

"Right". She replied.

"Uh oh". Said Alakazam. "What have you got planned".

"Three". I said.

"Two". She replied.

"One". We said in unison.

"Now". I yelled.

"Booga, Booga, Booga". We both yelled.

"AAAHHH". Yelled Alakazam as we scared the crap out of him. "What the fuck was that".

"Hehehe". We chuckled. "I can't believe you screamed, what are you a little girl".

"Alakazam". Said Sabrina. "They played you like a game; I can't believe you didn't see that coming".

"Just tell me an attack". Grumbled Alakazam.

"Alakazam use psybeam". Yelled Sabrina.

"Charmeleon, dodge it". I said calmly, to which Charmeleon moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Now use flame thrower". She again obliged and shot the hot flames from her mouth which shot at Alakazam who dodged as well.

Both Pokémon were tired now and I knew it would be difficult for them both to keep going; it was now a contest of who will get tired first.

"Alakazam use confusion". Yelled Sabrina.

"Yes maam". He replied, lifting up his hands and coating his body in purple energy. The same purple energy coated Charmeleon and she was lifted off of the ground, but I could see that Alakazam was having difficulties in maintaining this attack for very long.

"Now throw it into the ceiling". Yelled Sabrina to which Alakazam replied. "As you wish". He then threw her into the air and released the energy from her just before she collided with the ceiling. After the energy was gone she carried on until she struck the ceiling which caused her to cry out.

"Aarrgghh". She screamed as she fell from the ceiling and hit the floor, eliciting another scream from her."Aarrgghh-Mander".

I heard her name and looked in horror as she lay there unconscious, fainted from the attack.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle". Said the referee. "Alakazam wins, the victor of this match is...

Whilst the referee was saying this Alakazam started doing a little victory dance and Sabrina was smiling to herself; that is until I said what I said. "Actually I still have another Pokémon; go Wartortle".

"Wait what". Said Alakazam and Sabrina in unison. Of course once Wartortle came out they started smiling again.

I was confused at this so I looked over at Wartortle and to my horror he was still asleep. "Fuck". I said. "Fucking shiting monkey cock". I continued rant random things which caused everyone to laugh. "What are you laughing at"? I yelled. "This isn't funny".

"Oh on the contrary; it really is". Laughed Sabrina.

"God you crack me up". Said Eddie.

"Yeah". Said Torrie, struggling to stop laughing so she could speak. "What*giggle* he *giggle* said".

"Let's just finish this battle". I groaned.

"Fine, fine". Sabrina said, still laughing. "Alakazam, use focus punch".

"Yes maam". He said, still laughing as well. He focused energy into his hand and ran at Wartortle, striking him and sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"Ouch you prick". Yelled Wartortle, waking up from the attack. "That hurt, and I was having the best dream". Suddenly Wartortle began to glow and gradually got bigger, his form changing slightly and to long things coming from his shoulders. He grew so much that he went from being half my height to my height and twice as wide. When he stopped growing he looked awesome, he had an enormous shell and had gone a dark blue, but the best part were the two water cannons on his back.

"Wow". I said. "You're a Blastoise".

"Hehehe". He said. "Now you've got it; Kasper". As he said my name he looked to me and it clicked.

"Oh rite". I said. "Use um; did you gain any moves".

"I dunno". He said. "Check your Pokedex".

"Oh yeah". I said. I pulled it out of my bag and scanned him; it said he now knew water pulse, water gun, skull bash, rapid spin and hydro pump. "Ok". I said. "Use Hydro pump".

"With pleasure". He replied.

"Oh shit". Said Alakazam as two jets of water shot from the cannons on Blastoise's back straight at him. The jets hit at bone crunching power and Alakazam was sent flying backwards and slammed against the wall where the water still pounded against him.

"Blastoise stop". I said.

"You're the boss". He said and he stopped firing the water. Alakazam was still standing and he just stood there staring into space, swaying a little. He took a step forward and then fell flat on his face. He didn't even have the energy to moan in pain.

"Alakazam is unable to battle". Said the referee. "Blastoise wins. The victor of this battle is the challenger kasper of pallet town".

"Alakazam". Cried Sabrina as she ran towards him. "Are you ok". She rolled him over and he lay there on his back, his eyes squiggly and his body relaxed.

"How is he"? I asked. To which Sabrina replied.

"He'll be fine; he just needs rest".

"Thank god". I replied, turning to Blastoise. "Wow man, you got huge".

"Sweet". He replied. "That was the most fun I have ever had. Too bad I woken up; I was having such a good dream".

"Phahaha". I started screaming with laughter. "Phahahahahahahahaha, you're so...phaha... fucking...phaha... funny...phaha".

* * *

><p>Well there goes another chapter and Kasper has finally beaten Sabrina. But what does his future hold, stay tuned to find out. And by stay tuned I mean wait for the next chapter and then read it. Okiday.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Yo it's Kasper again, here it comes, chapter 13 of my first ever fic.

I know what your thinking, another chapter already. How does he do it, this man is a genius, a god even. You wish you were me don't you, go on, admit, search your feelings (Enter name here) you know it to be true. Yeah, that's right, I just blew your mind with a starwars reference. Its becuz I is well amazin so I is now doin stupid text speak, is that potassium with you, cus if it aint I don't give a flying fuck as I am a legend.

Don't worry, I don't think that highly of myself, I was just bored when I wrote this

Any way here comes the stupid part again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

Now for the story...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

"Oh yeah". I yelled, as we walked back to the Pokémon centre.

"Alright calm down". Said Torrie, sighing at the embarrassment I was giving her. "You're embarrassing me".

"Let him be Torrie". Said Eddie. "He did just defeat the only person he has ever lost to. Maybe you should calm down a bit". Eddie said in a serious voice as I started running around them. "You are causing a scene".

"So what". Said Espeon. "If daddy wants to celebrate he can celebrate". As she said this she jumped off of my shoulder and started copying me, except going in the opposite direction. "You did it you did it daddy".

Of course to everyone else they just heard "Es, espy, peon, Espeon". But I didn't care, if my little Espeon wanted to celebrate who was I to stop her, seeing as I was doing the same thing.

"I swear if you don't stop I will have to take drastic measures". She said.

"Torrie". Said Eddie. "Its gunna take a lot to stop him you know".

"Fine then, I will take drastic measures". She said as I pulled my top off and started swinging it around above my head. She grabbed a pokeball and threw it. "Go Nidorino".

"Oh Yeah". He yelled out. "I aint battled in ages. So where's my opponent".

"Nidorino". Said Torrie. "Use tackle on Kasper".

My smile was gone when she said this, and so was Espeon's, she jumped in front of me and growled at them. "Calm down Espeon". I said. "She's just trying to stop us having fun". Unfortunately, Nidorino had already started running at us. "Oh no you don't". I yelled. I focused my mind and concentrated my psychic powers on Nidorino, just like master Alakazam had taught me. A purple aura appeared around Nidorino and he was lifted off of the ground. "Now that is more like it".

"Wow". Said Torrie and Eddie in unison.

"How the hell did you do that"? Cried out Nidorino who was still floating in the air. "And would you put me down".

"Oh shit". I said. "Sorry man I was distracted, sorry".

"So you can use psychic powers". Stated Torrie. "I thought you pulling our legs".

"Nope". I said. "And you don't know the half of it".

I put my hands together like I was praying again. I readied the energy and threw my hands wide; I felt the energy release from my body and then the sky cleared and the sun came out.

"Did you just use sunny day"? Asked Eddie. "Wait was that you this morning that did the sunny day during my battle"?

"Oh yeah". I said. "I thought I'd give your Pokémon a boost".

"Well thanks man". He said. "Although I could have beaten her without you".

"I don't doubt that one little bit". I replied. "But at least it gave you the idea to teach sunny day to Beedrill. But it's weird, this morning I could barely lift a hat with the powers and now I'm lifting up Nidorino's".

"I'm guessing it's because you were in danger so you instinctively managed to do it". Said Torrie. "However, I'm guessing, it will still be a while before you can do that whenever you want".

"I was thinking that". I said glumly. "Master Alakazam said it would be a while before I could master it completely".

"Cheer up daddy". Said Espeon. "You'll get the hang of it eventually".

"Thanks Espeon". I said. "Holy shit, I just realised you lot and Blastoise are the only ones who know I can understand Pokémon. I'll have to tell the others when we return to the Pokémon centre".

"Hey isn't that Ash Ketchum".

I heard an exited voice shout and then a bunch people scream in excitement so I looked up and saw Ash running towards us being chased by a large crowd. "Run Ash". I yelled. "I'll hold them off. Go Blastoise".

"Huh. Another battle already". He said.

"We need to hold off these people so ash can get away alright". I yelled over the scream of the crowd as they got closer and ash ran past me. He nodded so I commanded an attack. "Hydro Pump on the ground in front of them".

"You got it". He said stepping forward and shooting a torrent of water out of the cannons on his back.

"Thanks Kasper". Panted ash, who was bent over with his hands on his knees. "I *puff* owe you one *puff*".

"You're not out of the woods yet". Said Eddie. "Not by a long shot". As he said this a few people broke past the hydro pump and ran towards us.

"Blastoise use Roar". I yelled instinctively, to which Blastoise let out an almighty roar which scared the people in to retreating. "You guys get to the Pokémon centre; I'll join you there when I can. ".

"Got it". Said Torrie. "Come on ash". They headed off towards the Pokémon centre and I turned back to the crowd who were still trying to break through. Some of the crowd's people were getting annoyed now and were starting to send out Pokémon.

"Go Psyduck". One yelled. "Go Gloom". Yelled another.

"(That may be a problem). Espeon I want you to follow the others". I said. "And don't try and argue with me just go. It may get to dangerous here".

"Ok daddy". She replied, running after the others.

"Keep it up Blastoise". I told him.

"Gloom use stun spore on that bell ends weak Pokémon". Said a voice which I would recognise anywhere.

"Chris you son of a bitch". I yelled. The Gloom fired a golden powder from its head which headed towards Blastoise. "Shake it of boy".

The attack landed and Blastoise ceased up for a split second but then shook it off and carried on holding the people back. "How in the world did it shake that off". Said someone in the crowd. "That should have paralysed it".

"Would you mind saying he not it". I demanded. "And HE shook it off because of training with my Butterfree so much". I said, emphasising the he part.

"Hey is that you Kasper". Said Chris. "You look like shit".

"Fuck you Chris". I said. "hey Blastoise are you doing ok. Can you keep it up"?

"Yeah I'm doing fine". He replied. "It's pretty funny watching these people try and get passed".

"Yeah it is pretty funny". I replied as I watched a fat guy fall over for about the seventh time, huffing and puffing as he did.

"Wait a minute". Said Chris. "Is that my Squirtle? And did you just understand him".

"Yes to the second one and no to the first one as for one he is now a Blastoise and two he is mine seeing as you abandoned him when he was injured. And what are you doing here anyway".

"I'm just trying to get to Pokémon centre". He replied. "This crowd just suddenly swept me up".

"Blastoise". I yelled. "Let your old trainer pass".

"You sure"? He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure". I replied.

"Alright". He said, moving the jets so Chris could pass. Suddenly the crowd surged forward and everyone started getting passed, knocking Chris to the round and trampling on him.

"Chris". Yelled Gloom trying to get to him but getting knocked out of the way by the angry crowd which were pushing passed Blastoise. I could hear Chris screaming from amidst the crowd.

"Go Jigglypuff". Yelled a woman's voice and a pokeball landed in front of me, a small pink ball thing emerging from it. "Use sing".

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little darling". Said the Pokémon. As it started singing people started to yawn and go sluggish. "Go to sleep and rest your head..." It trailed off at this point as the last of the people fell to sleep and the woman recalled it.

"Thank you". I said, turning to see a familiar Orange haired girl. "Misty, great timing".

"Not great enough". She said as she ran over to Chris. "Recall your Pokémon and we'll carry him to the Pokémon centre".

"No I'll carry him". Said Blastoise.

"Are you sure boy"? I asked.

"I'm sure". He replied, picking up Chris and turning to me. "Which way".

"This way". I replied, turning in the direction of the Pokémon centre and walking that way, followed by. Blastoise and Misty. Behind us was gloom.

"Um, Kasper; could you understand Blastoise earlier". Asked Misty as we ran to the Pokémon centre. "Because it seemed that way".

"Yes I could". I said. "But I'll explain later".

"Ok". She said as she ran in front of me. I may have had long legs but she was a swimmer so was pretty quick. Of course I used this to get a look at her ass. "(Now that is a nice ass. And it's when I see an ass like that, that I know I'm an ass man)".

"Were almost there". Said Misty, snapping me out of my daze. "Let's go a bit quicker". She started running faster and reached the centre before the rest of us and ran inside.

I got there at the same time as Blastoise and said "I'll take him from here". I said as gloom caught up with us. "Pass him here".

I took him from Blastoise's arms an put him over my shoulders. I returned Blastoise to his ball and ran inside to an awaiting stretcher, followed closely by gloom.

I put him on the stretcher and the Chansey's carried him off through the double doors to A&E. Ash was sat on the couch still panting and Eddie, Torrie and Espeon were sat near him, also panting. "Daddy". Cried Espeon as she spotted me and ran over. "Are you ok".

"I'm fine baby". I said. "Just a little tired".

"What happened out there"? Asked Ash.

"Things got bad". I replied. "Quickly, Chris got trampled by the crowd. Luckily Misty appeared with a Jigglypuff and got it to use sing".

"Misty". Said the others as they looked up and around. "We didn't notice you come in". Said Torrie.

"Really". She asked. "I ran in and told the nurse to get the stretcher and yet no one noticed me". She then turned to me. "Am I invisible or something"?

"N-no". I gulped. "Y-you're very noticeable".

"Very noticeable". She cried out, glaring at me.

"N-not in a b-bad w-way". I stuttered. "I m-mean in an attractive w-way".

"Awwww". She said. "Thanks".

"It's O-ok".

We both just stood there in silence, not looking at each other until Eddie broke the silence. "Awkwaaaaaaarrrddd". He said.

"Not the time Eddie". Said Torrie, glaring at him. "Really not the time".

Ash however was laughing. "Ash, shut up". Said Misty, glaring at him.

"You guys glare a lot". I said, trying to break the tension. Luckily I succeeded.

"Anyway". Said Eddie, glad Torrie had stopped glaring at him. "What are you doing here Ash"?

"I came to see if an old friend was competing in the contest". He answered. "You probably might want to come and meet her Kasper".

"Why would I want to come and meet her"? I asked, slightly confused.

"Because it's May". He said. "Your cousin".

My eyes widened when he said this. May, my cousin, the one I hadn't seen for 9 years, was in Saffron City. I couldn't believe it. "Why is she here"? I asked.

"Oh she's a coordinator". Said Ash. "She competes in Pokémon Contests".

"What are you gunna do Kasper"? Asked Misty.

"What do you mean what is he gunna do"? Asked Torrie. "That's a dumb question, he's gunna go and find her of course".

"Don't speak to her like that". I demanded of Torrie. "And it's not a dumb question. She's trying to make a point and until she's explained it then you can't say it's a dumb question".

Torrie was going to say something but the look I gave her was enough to tell her not to shut up. "Now Misty". I said. "What were you going to say".

"Huh. Oh". She said, dumbfounded by my outburst. "I was just gunna say that it's been so long since you've seen her you can't just walk up to her and say "Hey, I'm your cousin, but I haven't seen you in nine years because my dad died, so how've you been".

"Right". Said Torrie. "That's a good reason not to".

"Yeah". I said. "So next time think before you talk. Alright"?

"Yes". Sighed Torrie. "Sorry Misty".

"It's alright". Said Misty. "Believe me I've gotten worse".

"So what are you doing here then"? I asked her. "Not that I'm complaining".

Wrong words. After my words Eddie wolf whistled resulting in me glaring at him. "I meant because if she hadn't shown up that crowd would have gotten through and probably would have trampled Chris to death".

"Who's Chris"? Asked Eddie.

"The guy we just brought here". I replied. "Are you feeling alright today".

"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't know who it was you brought here". He replied. "Although he looked familiar".

"I dunno. I dunno if you've met him before but I've met him a couple of times. Anyway Misty you never answered my question".

"Oh yeah". She said. "Same reason as Ash. But we still need to decide what you are gunna do".

"I've got it". Said Ash suddenly. "You enter the contest so that she can get to know you a little bit and then you tell her".

"That's not such a bad idea". Said Torrie. "So Kasper, what do you think"?

"Well, uh, umm, I don-". I began but was interrupted.

"It's decided then". Said Torrie. "Kasper will enter the contest and get to know May then he will tell her".

"Umm guys just one prob-". I was interrupted yet again.

"We need to go and get you registered". Said Ash.

"Guys will you fucking listen to me". I yelled, shocking them and causing Misty to jump. "Sorry Misty". I said. "But will you listen to me now".

"Uh huh". Said Torrie. "What did you want to say"?

"I wanted to point out the fact that I don't know a single thing about contests".

"Oh right". Said Torrie. "Well I will fill you in on the way to the contest hall".

"*Sigh* I can't win can I". I said to Misty, eliciting a giggle from her.

"So to sum up". Said Torrie as we entered the contest hall. "A contest is about the appeal aspect of a Pokémon and its moves. You have to wow the judges with your moves in the appeals round and in the battle round, rather than knock out the opponent, although if you do knock out your opponent then you win anyway. Got it"?

"Yes". I replied. "That is the third time you told me and I told you I understood the first two times, so have you stopped talking now".

"Just go and sign up". She growled, actually scaring me so I ran up to the desk.

"Hello". I said to the receptionist. "I would like to enter the contest".

"Well of course sir". She said. "Do you have a contest pass"?

"Ummm".

"Well that's okay, I can issue one right now and then sign you into the contest". She said, smiling happily. "You just decide which Pokémon you will use".

Normally that would have been easier said than done but I had already decided earlier when Torrie was explaining contests for the second time. "I've already decided actually". I told her.

"Well in that case just fill out this form". She replied. "I've already registered you for a pass and here it is". As she said this she handed me a card. The card was dark blue with a large red ribbon on a golden symbol patterned on it; it also had my name on the bottom with a slot for me to sign. On the other side it had my picture with an ID on the bottom. Next to my picture was five squares and name slots underneath them.

"What are these for". I asked, pointing to the five squares.

"They are for pictures of your Pokémon". Said the woman.

"But you can carry up to 6 Pokémon". I replied.

"Yes but you only need five ribbons before you can enter the grand festival". She answered. "So when you win a contest, the Pokémon you used in that contest has its picture and name printed in to a slot, if you use the same Pokémon more than once it's picture is printed on it each time it wins".

"Oh, ok". I said. "Thanks".

"No problem". She replied. "Now the contest starts at 11 o'clock tomorrow so you will need to be here by 10:20 at the latest".

"Will do". I replied. "See ya tomorrow".

"Well". I said, turning to the others. "I'm signed up so let's head back to the Pokémon centre and check on Chris".

"Right". They all said.

"Let's go then". Said Misty. And with that we left and headed back to the centre.

* * *

><p>And i just blew your mind, though i probably didn't as this wasn't really my best work. i'm just happy i'm actually getting somewhere with this story cuz usually would write a chapter of a story and then think "Fuck it" and delete it and start on another story so i'm glad i'm getting it done.<p>

Oh and to you freaks who read chapters but not others, your really pissing me off, i mean i'll check my stats and chapter elleven has more views than chapters 3 through 10. Now read all the chapters. Okiday


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Kasper here. Here's Chapter 14. Yes that's right another chapter, god I'm good.

Any way, here comes the annoying bit...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch". Said Eddie as we went to see Chris. "You're that pompous dick head from pewter Pokémon centre".<p>

"Don't speak to Chris like that". Yelled Gloom.

"Don't worry". I told her. "Eddie you need to calm down before something bad happens".

"Yeah, you're right". Sighed Eddie. "That guy just really pisses me off".

"I'm a different person now though". Said Chris, waking up to the sudden noise. "I really have, after I met gloom here I turned my life around. I'm not that mean, pompous dick head that I was".

"And how did Gloom change your life"? I asked. "If you don't mind me asking".

"Of course not". He replied. "It all began about a week after what happened in Pewter City. I was going through Mt. Moon and I met up with some rocket guys, they were surrounding a little Oddish and laughing at it. I wasn't going to say anything but then they started attacking it, they were kicking and punching it, and even with what I was like before, not even I could just stand there and just watch as three big men punched and kicked a Pokémon that barely reached their knees. I got mad and suddenly saw what I was missing in life and I attacked the rocket guys". He stopped talking for a moment just staring blankly at the wall. "Continue". I said.

"Yeah". Said Chris. "So there I was running at the rocket guys, yelling at them to stop and I threw a punch, but I missed an the nearest guy caught my fist and punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He let go of my hand and I fell to the ground, trying to breath. Then the guy came behind me and kicked me in the back of the head. I fell flat on my face and the other two started kicking me all over my body, joining the first who was punching me in the face repeatedly, I mean you'd think I'd played them Friday by Rebecca black the way they were wailing on me".

"To be honest if you had played Rebecca black to me I would have done more than beat you up". I said, making him laugh.

"Thanks man, I needed a laugh". He said. "Any way, while they were attacking me the Oddish managed to get up and was looking at me in horror, "Run", I had said to it but instead it let out an ear piercing screech and a few moments later loads more Oddish appeared and they attacked the rocket guys, using razor leaf and vine whip and stun spore and other stuff on them. They dragged them away and eventually I couldn't even hear their screams of horror. The Oddish I had saved was still there and it helped me up, in a way, it used vine whip to hold me up and helped me get to cerulean city where I was patched up and was on my way two days later. The Oddish never left my side the whole time and when I was ready to go it followed me so it joined my team. I only healed from the attack about a week ago and Oddish evolved about two weeks ago. She hasn't been in her pokeball other than when I caught her but then I let her out straight away and she hasn't got in it or left my side since".

"And I never will". Said gloom.

"That's nice Gloom". I said. "Oh yeah". I said as I saw the peoples puzzled looks. "Gloom says and she never will".

"You can understand Pokémon". Said Chris in awe. "You lucky fucker".

"I think it's time you explained some things". Said Misty.

"Urrgh". I groaned. "I'm getting tired of explaining this but here it comes. So Eevee runs away from me because she is scared of my scars and so I case after her...And then Celebi teleported me to the Pokémon centre and I passed out". I finally finished telling Misty and Chris what had happened and it had taken a good ten minutes, ten long minutes".

"After hearing that what happened to me doesn't sound that bad". Said Chris.

"Yeah". I said. "But I was unconscious for it anyway so I didn't actually feel it".

"Still". He said. "I can't believe you got shot, I was there and I just told people to fuck off because I had my Pokémon and so they wouldn't be nicked".

"Don't worry about it". I said. "We dealt with them guys anyway so no harm done, well any which was your fault anyway".

"Thanks for being so understanding". He said. "It means a lot, I don't really have many friends so there aren't many people who are nice to me".

"Well you just made a bunch of them". I said. "And we'll help you out how we can".

"Really". He asked. "You mean it".

"Of course he does". Said Misty. "And so do I. It was good to see you again as well".

"Again". He said.

"Yes again". Said Misty. "I'm the cerulean city gym leader".

"Oh yeah". He said. "I thought I recognised you. How's your Psyduck doing"?

"It evolved later that day". She replied. "Kasper battled me the day after".

"Wait so why are you in saffron anyway"? I asked.

"I came to battle Sabrina again". He replied. "For the fifth time. I already got the vermillion badge and the celadon badge and now I'm back here for my next badge, see if I can't get it this time".

"Well I'm rooting for you". I said. "But if you'll excuse me I have to go practice for the contest".

"You're entering the contest"? Chris said confused. "I didn't pin you as that sort of person".

"I'm not really but my cousin is entering". I said. "I haven't seen her in 9 years so I want to tell her who I am, but I can't just walk up and tell her".

"Yeah, that's a good point". He said. "Well I wish you luck".

"Thanks". I said as I walked out of the door. "Misty could you come and give me a hand".

"Of course Kasper". She said following.

We walked out of the Pokémon centre and went around the back. Espeon running to catch up with us. "She doesn't leave you alone does she"? Misty laughed.

"Nope". I said. "But I don't mind, she sees me as a father, she actually calls me daddy. Anyway, come on out Blastoise". I grabbed the pokeball from my belt and threw it into the air and Blastoise materialised in front of me. "How ya doing boy"?

"Fine thanks Kasper". He said. "What cha want me for"?

"Well you see I'm entering a Pokémon contest and I want to enter with you". I said. "And I have the perfect appeal for the first round".

"What was it you needed me for"? Asked Misty.

"Well I thought seeing as you are a water type trainer and a gym leader at that that you could tell me what you think of the performance".

"Of course". She said. "I'd love to".

"Thanks". I said. "Now Blastoise are you ready".

"Yup". He said.

"Ok". I replied. "Go into a rapid spin and go around in a circle".

"You got it". He said. "He pulled into his shell and spun around really fast and started moving in a circle.

"Now use hydro pump". I said to which he started shooting water out of his cannons which spun around with him and made a whirlpool which was moving around in a circle. "Now get out of there". I yelled.

He suddenly shot out of the whirlpool and landed on his back looking all dizzy. "Awe man". I groaned. "It didn't work".

"Don't worry". Said Misty. "You'll get the hang of it".

"I hope so". I said. "Let's go again". I told Blastoise and he tried again, and again, and again. "(God please let me get the hang of this before the contest)".

"Hello and welcome to this the annual Saffron City Pokémon Contest". Said the commentator. "I'm your host Lillian and here are our judges, its Mr. Contesta, head of the Pokémon fan club Mr. Sukizo and Saffron city's very own Nurse Joy. We have a lot of coordinators today and by the end of the day our 30 will be down to 2 who will battle it out for this here the Saffron Ribbon". She held up the ribbon for the crowd to see and they cheered loudly. "Now without further a due, here is contestant number 1 Jeffery Co-field".

A boy ran out onto the stage, he was wearing tight jeans and a bright green wife beater; this along with his bright red hair actually looked pretty good. "C'mon out Penny". He yelled, grabbing a pokeball and throwing it in to the air releasing a Pinsir who landed on one foot and gave a twirl. "Now". He yelled as he took something from behind his back. "Brick break". With that he revealed what was behind his back. He had four bricks, two in each hand, and he threw them into the air towards Pinsir.

The bricks flew towards her and her hands glowed white and she punched each one as it came, turning them all to dust and causing it to fall around her, sparkling in the sun and making a beautiful site. "Now use harden". He yelled which she did and she glowed slightly and the sunlight shone off of her giving her elegance as well as beauty.

The whole display made the crowd cheer and cheer and I was suddenly realised that this would be harder than I thought. "(Oh shit)".

"That was an excellent performance showing off your Pokémon's beauty". Said Mr. Contesta.

"Yes". Said Mr. Sukizo. "Remarkable".

"Beautifully done". Said Nurse Joy. "You will go far".

"Now let's see what scores he gets from the judges".

A 9.3 appeared below Mr. Contesta and a 9.5 below Mr. Sukizo. Nurse Joy gave him a 9.8. "And that's a 28.6 for our first contestant". Said Lillian.

Jeffery bowed and exited the stage. "Well done girl". I heard him tell his Pokémon as they walked passed.

"Thank you Jeffy". I heard her say, which caused me to smirk slightly.

"Next up". Said Lillian. "May maple from Hoen".

I looked up when I heard her name to see her run on to the stage. She had on black bike shorts, and orange top and a green bandana, her hair was a light brown and she had a huge smile on her face. She looked like my cousin may but I was confused by her last name seeing as it should have been O'Connor, but it must have been her because I saw Ash and he seemed to be smiling more now.

"Blaziken take the stage". Yelled may, throwing the pokeball and releasing the Pokémon which I realised is the evolved form of vipers Pokémon. "Blaziken use fire spin". Said May to which Blaziken jumped up in the air and spun making a vortex of fire. "Now Use Sky uppercut". She yelled and Blaziken stopped firing the attack and lit its fist up and flew in to the air, breaking through the flames and causing lots of little flames to fall around him. He landed on one knee with his hands spread back behind him. This caused a huge cheer from the crowd, even bigger than the cheer for "Jeffy".

"That was a beautiful". Said Nurse Joy. "Spectacular performance".

"Simply Remarkable". Said Mr. Sukizo.

"Definitely one of my favourite ever performances". Said Mr. Contesta.

"So why don't we find out May's scores".

A 9.5 appeared below Mr. Contesta and a 9.5 below Mr. Sukizo. Nurse Joy gave him a 9.9. "And that's a 28.9 contestant number two". Said Lillian.

The next few were pretty good, especially from a young man with a Haunter and a girl with a Houndoom. Finally it came to me who was second to last.

"And our Second to last contestant is a new comer from Pallet Town". Said Lillian. "Please give it up for Kasper O'Connor".

"That name sounds familiar". I heard May say as I walked passed her".

I walked on to the stage and got a cheer from the crowd. I was wearing my duster and jeans but I had left my whip at the Pokémon centre. I had a hooded top on underneath my duster and the hood was over my head, no one could see my face other than my mouth and chin which I had shaved.

"Alright Blastoise let's get it started". I yelled, throwing the pokeball and appeared on the stage on his back and he spun around before jumping and landing on his feet. The crowd was already cheering like crazy just from that.

We had practiced the entire day before and I had come up with a name for our move. "Let's use Whirlpool". The crowd seemed confused because they had never heard of the move before; even the judges had quizzical looks on their faces.

"Let's go". Said Blastoise as he pulled into his shell and started rapid spin, going in the circles we had practiced yesterday. So far the crowd didn't seem that pleased with the move until Blastoise started using hydro pump and created the spinning water vortex that was going round in circles.

"Now use roar". I yelled.

"Rawr". Roared Blastoise, causing the whirlpool to ripple and glint in the sun that was still shining through.

"Now Get Out of there". I yelled. This was the part I didn't like as I took the perfect timing for it to work. I was lucky this time as Blastoise burst through the water, still roaring. Glistening in the light. At this the crowd gave the biggest cheer I had heard all day.

"Absolutely marvellous". Cried Mr. Contesta, standing up and clapping.

"Remarkable". Said Mr. Sukizo, also clapping.

"That was an amazing show you and your Pokémon put on". Said Nurse Joy. "You should be proud".

"Ok then Judges". Said Lillian. "Let's see the scores".

A 9.8 appeared below Mr. Contesta and a 9.9 below Mr. Sukizo. Nurse Joy gave a perfect 10 "And that's a 29.7 for Kasper". Said Lillian. "The highest score of the day".

"Thank you". I said, bowing to the crowd and judges before walking back to the waiting area.

"The final contestant was a man named Drew. He had green hair and he sent out a beautiful Pokémon called Absol. He had the highest score in the entire contest, scoring an amazing 29.9. He was one to watch out for.

"And that's it for the appeals round". Lillian shouted into the microphone. "We will take a half hour intermission and then we will go on to the battle rounds, the final eight will be announced at the end of the intermission".

* * *

><p>And there it goes, the 14th chapter. I never expected to get this far in a story. See you next time. Okiday.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Kasper here new chapter up so read and enjoy. And remember to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

"And the final 8 are..." Said Lillian. "Drew, May, Jeffery, Jessica, Hanson, Kasper, Jonathon and Amelia. The computer will now randomly pair our coordinators for their battles. And the pairs are. Battle 1- May and Jessica. Battle 2- Drew and Jeffery. Battle 3- Jonathon and Kasper. And Battle 4- Hanson and Amelia. The winner of battle 1 will face the winner of battle 2 and the winner of battle 3 will face the winner of battle 4. Then the remaining two will battle".

"Now let the Battles Get under way".

"Blaziken use Sky uppercut". Yelled May. The Pokémon shot forward towards the Houndoom.

"Houndoom dodge". Yelled Jessica. But she was too late and Blaziken's lit fist struck Houndoom's chin and he flipped back through the air. He landed on his back. His eyes went squiggly and he was knocked out. The judges all hit their buzzers and Jessica's points dropped to zero and she lost.

"And the winner of battle 1 is May". Said Lillian. "May moves onto the third round".

"Pinsir use hidden power". Yelled Jeffery.

"Absol". Yelled Drew. "Counter".

"What". Jeffery said as Pinsir's attack bounced back at it and they lost the remainder of his points. "Absol can't use counter".

"Mine can". Said Drew, smirking.

"The winner of battle two is Drew. It was so close but right at the end Drew pulled out a move that no one saw coming. Drew will move on to the third round to face May".

"Next up is battle 3". Said Lillian. "So give it up for Kasper and Jonathon".

We ran up to the stage together and took our places on either side. It was exactly like a normal battle pitch and I was gunna win just like a normal battle.

"You ready to lose". He said causing the crowd to go oooohhhh

"Why you talking to yourself". I replied. This made the crowd laugh and he got a bit annoyed.

"And the battle is off". Shouted Lillian.

"Go Blastoise". "Go Electabuzz".

"And Kasper starts off with a major disadvantage". Said Lillian. "But he doesn't seem at all worried".

"You go first". I said. "I insist".

"Your loss". He remarked. "Electabuzz, use thunderbolt".

"Yes Master". He said. He readied the attack and then shot the electrical wave from his body straight at Blastoise.

"Rapid spin". I said calmly and Blastoise pulled himself into his shell and started spinning around really fast, headed towards Electabuzz. The thunderbolt struck Blastoise's shell and bounced off. If it hurt him at all he didn't show it. Blastoise then struck Electabuzz and sent him flying.

"Ow you dick". Said Electabuzz as he got up.

"And Jonathon loses some major points from that one". Said Lillian.

"Electabuzz, thunder punch". Yelled Jonathon. Electabuzz ran at Blastoise and struck him in the face with an electrified fist, sending a jolt through his body.

"Ooohhh". Said Lillian. "And that did some serious damage".

"You alright buddy"? I asked.

"I'm fine". He replied nodding his head, although he looked hurt.

"We may have more of a problem than a thought". I said out loud. "So go with technique number 2".

"And Kasper comes out with a surprising attack". Said lillian. "A pre planned attack with a different name".

"Go now". I yelled.

"You got it". He said. He pulled into his shell and started using rapid spin, as he got closer I spoke,

"Cool him off". I yelled and Blastoise used ice beam which sprayed all over the pitch, freezing it. It also struck Electabuzz and froze his right foot. "Now, skull bash. Use the rapid spin to power it up". He slid across the pitch on the Ice towards Electabuzz, still using rapid spin, as he got close he came out of the spin and flew at Electabuzz, using skull bash and knocking him out.

"Buzzzzzzz". He cried out as blastoise struck him and he fell to the floor unconscious.

The buzzers went off and Jonathon lost all of his points. "Bollocks". He muttered to himself but I could tell by the way his lips moved.

"Well done". I said, walking over and putting my arm out to shake his hand. "That was a great battle".

"Well done to you". He said. "This was my fifth contest and the only one i've lost is my first one, up until now that is. It takes skill for a new comer like yourself to beat someone like me. And I don't mean that as in I think I'm better than every one else, I mean that because I have 3 wins under my belt and you've never even entered before, so well done".

"Ummm, thanks". I said.

He reached out and took my hand and shook it. "I'll have to look out for you". He said.

"Now for the final second round battle". Said Lillian. "This match is Between Hanson and Amelia and the winner will go through to face Kasper in the third round.

"Let's go Haunter". Yelled Hanson, releasing the ghost from its pokeball.

"You to Clefairy". Said Amelia although she looked upset.

"I'm actually really sorry about this". Said Hanson. "Haunter use Hypnosis". Haunter glared at Clefairy and looked it right in the eye, the Clefairy was put into a trance and fell to sleep within a matter of seconds. "Now use sludge bomb and then dream eater". Haunter summoned a ball of purple sludge which he hurled at Clefairy weakening and poisoning it. He then glowed a deep purple and so did Clefairy and then the purple aura that was around Clefairy was absorbed by Haunter, strengthening him and weakening her. Eventually she fainted.

The buzzers went off and Amelia's points went to zero. She lost and he won.

"And so Hanson wins that battle without taking any damage". Said Lillian. "Hanson moves on to the third round to battle Kasper after May and drew battle. The two that win will go in to the final to win the Saffron Ribbon.

"Absol use razor wind". Yelled Drew.

"Blaziken dodge and use blaze punch". May said.

The razor wind shot at Blaziken and he jumped out of the way but it managed to catch his left arm. "Argh". He cried out but he went for the attack anyway and struck a blaze punch to Absol's side.

"Argh". He cried out as well.

"Now use Blaze kick". Yelled May.

"Absol use bite". Drew retaliated.

Absol struck first and bit down on Blaziken's arm, costing May some points, but it cost drew even more points as it meant Absol couldn't escape as Blaziken use blaze kick right on its stomach. Absol flew into the air and let go of Blaziken. As he was flying up wards may commanded Blaziken, "Use sky uppercut". Blaziken flew into the air, his fist glowing white, and reached Absol just as he started to fall again. His fist struck Absol right in the stomach again and he was thrown higher into the air. Blaziken landed on his one knee with his hands behind his back again and Absol crashed to the ground behind him. Absol was knocked out but it didn't matter as Drew would have lost all of his points anyway.

The buzzers went off and Drew's points reached zero. May's points were close to zero so it was yet another close fight.

"May wins and is through to the finals". Lillian yelled in to the microphone and the crowd cheered so loudly that I had to cover my ears. "But who will she be facing, Kasper or Hanson".

"Well done May". Drew said, walking to the centre of the pitch and shaking her hand. "You had to beat me sooner or later. Shame it was later".

He gave her a huge grin which she returned. "At least it wasn't much later".

"May". Said Drew. "It's been four years".

"Right". She said.

"Lets go Blastoise". I yelled, throwing his ball into the air and he materialised in front of me.

"C'mon out Haunter". Said Hanson, releasing his Pokémon.

"Now don't you dare go easy me, ya hear". I said.

"I don't go easy on anyone". He replied.

"And they're off". Yelled Lillian as the timer started.

"Haunter, hypnosis". Yelled Hanson.

"Ice Beam". I yelled. "Block it out". Haunter glared at Blastoise but before he could put him in a trance Blastoise used ice beam on the ground and created a wall of ice in between them, severing the link.

"And yet another renamed attack". Attack cried Lillian.

"Good boy, now use water pulse on the wall". I said.

Blastoise formed the sphere in his hands, pulled it back and then shot it forward at the wall of ice. It struck the wall and shattered it, causing fragments to shoot at Haunter. "Haunter use psychic to stop the shards". Yelled Hanson.

"You got it". He said and then lit up his hands. The red aura around his hands appeared around the shards and they stopped moving.

"Now send 'em back". Yelled Hanson. Haunter turned the shards around and they went flying straight at Blastoise.

"And Kasper loses some points there". Yelled Lillian as my points went down.

"Rapid spin". I yelled. Blastoise pulled into his shell and started to spin around just as the shards reached him and they all turned to dust as they struck him.

"And Kasper takes down those shards in a beautiful display". Cried Lillian. "Taking Hanson's points down as well".

"Haunter use dark pulse". Yelled Hanson.

"(Oh shit)". The pulse shot out of Haunter in all directions, casting a shadow over everything. There was now a chill in the air and I started to get a head ache for some reason. The attack struck Blastoise and he stumbled slightly. "And Kasper loses some points there from that creepy display". Said Lillian.

"Blastoise, ice beam". I yelled. But Blastoise just stood there frozen unwilling to attack.

"And Kasper loses even more points as his Pokémon has flinched". Said Lillian. "Hanson really knows how to play to his attack strengths".

"Shadow ball Haunter". Yelled Hanson.

"C'mon you need to counter with water pulse". I yelled.

Blastoise snapped out of it and the two Pokémon readied their attacks, drawing there energy and then throwing the balls at each other. The attacks collided right in the centre of the stage and exploded in a cloud of steam which covered the entire stage and blocked the Pokémon from view. "Haunter, use your ghost powers to find it". Yelled Hanson. "Then use shadow ball again".

"I can see you". I heard Haunter say.

"Whirlpool". I yelled. Suddenly the mist started to draw into one spot and as I looked I could see that it was drawing to the spinning of Blastoise. Haunter launched his attack just too late because as he threw the shadow ball, water erupted from Blastoise's cannons and he was engulfed in the whirlpool. The shadow ball struck the whirlpool but instead of hurting Blastoise it helped him.

The shadows merged with the water and began swirling around with the water. It reminded me of something and suddenly my head began to hurt. "Aarrgghh". I yelled out as the visions flooded back to me. It was horrible. I couldn't take much more of it. My mind was filled with swirling blackness, blood stained walls, tortured screaming and the smell of death. "Noooooooo". I cried out.

I blacked out.

"W-where am I". I asked out load as I opened my eyes and found myself in a black space. The kind of black where you can see everything around you, it's just they have a dark tint and the rest of the area is pitch black. "How did I get here"?

"I' brought you here". Said a dark familiar voice.

I turned to see, "Darkrai". He was floating above the ground like before, although it was hard to tell because we were the only things there so I couldn't actually see the floor.

"As for where it is". Said Darkrai. "Is up to you, it is your mind after all".

"What do you want"? I cried out as the pain returned to my head.

"I want to speak with you". He laughed. "And if you want that pain to go then you might want to think of a good memory. This place is evil".

"How can it be evil"? I stated. "It's my mind, I'm not evil".

"Everyone has some evil in them". Said Darkrai. "Even the chosen one". I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted. "Yes I know you're the chosen one. Only the chosen one could escape my fortress of misery".

I suddenly fell to my knees, the pain was getting unbearable. "That is what this place does; it messes with your mind". Said Darkrai. "But I've never been to one so dark before. The darker it is the more evil you have within you".

"I'm not ev-aarrgghh". I cried.

"If you want out of this pain then think of something good". Said Darkrai. "A memory of a happy time".

Suddenly the surroundings changed and we were on a road. On one side of us was a river, on the other side was Espeon and Me, she was on my shoulder and I realised it was the day before when she had evolved. "What the fuck". I yelled as the pain disappeared and I spotted myself.

"This is the memory you chose"? Said Darkrai questioningly. "Hmmmm. I wonder".

"What"?

"Why did you choose this memory"? He asked me.

"Because it was a happy day, yesterday actually". I answered.

"But why was it a happy day, what made it so special"? He seemed quite intrigued.

"I dunno". I admitted. "I was just really happy yesterday. "Maybe it was the fact that I was gunna see my cousin".

"That's not it". Said Darkrai. "And you know it".

"The fact that I had beaten Sabrina". I said.

"Now we both know that's not it". He said, getting a little annoyed. "We both know what it is that really made it a happy day".

"Then you say it". I demanded. "If you're so smart".

"Because I want you to say it". He yelled at me.

"No". I yelled.

"Say it".

"No".

"SAY IT".

"NO".

He threw a punch and struck me in the face. "SAY IT".

"FINE". I yelled. "IT'S BECAUSE I WAS WITH ESPEON, I LOVE ESPEON".

"There you go". He said.

"Wait what". I said. "I-I love Espeon. I love Espeon. How did I not realise".

"Love is blind". Said Darkrai. "You were so wrapped up in your destiny as the chosen one that you didn't concentrate on anything else. And that's why I came to you, to help you realise".

"Why would You do that". I said, emphasising the You part.

"Because after you escaped I watched you, day and night for an entire month". He said. "You were asleep the entire time and during this time I realise that not all humans are heartless and not all humans are evil, even though we all have it in us, humans and Pokémon alike, doesn't mean we are all evil people. After that I released all of the souls I had captured in to the afterlife where they could be free".

"And why should I believe you"? I asked.

"Because believe it or not I was in love once". He said and I could sense that he was sad. "It was with a human, but it wasn't meant to be, I told her and she said she loved me, but she was an evil girl, she just lead me on so that I would fight for her, then as soon as she had won the Sinnoh league she abandoned me, said she was just using me. After that I became corrupted and evil and built my torture lair and whenever someone died I would grab their soul and trap it within the chamber, they would go insane as soon as they saw the place for what it really was and then the torture would begin".

"You did that because a human broke your heart"? I asked. "That's terrible".

"Yes it is". He said. "She was evil and she made me think all humans were evil, and I hated them. But then I found you and I saw the love for this Espeon and I realised that just because one human was evil didn't mean they all were".

"So you sought me out to tell me this"? I asked.

"Yes". He said. "Celebi found out about my change of ways and she helped me, but one day I got to close to a time rip and I saw the future".

"And what happened". I asked.

"I cannot tell you". He said. "Well not much. But I can tell you something. You must tell this Pokémon how you feel. If you don't your evil will grow bigger like mine did and then we will all be doomed, so remember to tell her, for the good of the world, tell her".

"I will". I said.

* * *

><p>Oohhh tense. Stay tuned for the next instalment and remember R&amp;R. Seriously though, R&amp;R. do it, go on i dare you.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Yes that's right another chapter. Fuck I'm good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

"Hey". Said a voice. "Are you Ok".

"Wha". I said, opening my eyes to see a lot of people standing over me.

"Are you ok". The voice said again.

"Y-yeah w-what happened"? I asked.

"We don't know". Said the voice which I now realised was Hanson. "You just sort of started screaming and then fell unconscious".

"How long have been out"?

"About a minute". Said another voice which came from Lillian.

"Well that's not too bad". I remarked. "Wanna finish the battle". As I said this I turned to Hanson.

"Well if you're wanting to continue in the contest then you already won". He said. "Blastoise knocked out Haunter with that attack just as you started screaming".

"Oh". I said. "In that case sorry for your loss, you battled well".

"Are you sure you want to battle"? Asked Lillian.

"I'm sure". I said. "I didn't come this far just to pull out now".

"Well ok". She said. She stood up and put the microphone to her face. "He's ok to carry on. So give it up for our finalist, Kasper O'Connor". This elicited the biggest cheer yet from the crowd.

"Now give it up for the returning winner of the Grand Festival. May". Yelled Lillian. "And first time coordinator. Give it up for Kasper".

We ran side by side up to the stage and shook hands before we went to our separate sides. "And great example of good sportsman ship there with both trainers shaking hands before the battle". Said Lillian.

"Good luck May". I said.

"You to Kasper". She said. "My god, it's been bugging me all day. I know that name from somewhere Kasper O'Connor, where do I know it".

"I pulled my hood down to reveal my face". Getting shocked cries from the crowd.

"Holy crap". She yelled out, recoiling in horror. "That's where I heard the name from; you're that guy who rescued the Pokémon centre in pewter city".

"That's me". I said.

"And you emptied Mt. Moon of team rocket". She exclaimed.

"Again, yes". I said. "But you know me from somewhere else as well".

"I do"? She asked.

"Yes". I said. "Although it's been years since we saw each other, 9 years in fact, the day after the funeral".

"Holy shit". She yelled. She ran over and pulled me into a huge hug. "I can't believe it's really you".

I hugged her back and looked up at the crowd to see confused faces and people talking to each other. "Um". Said Lillian. "May I ask what just happened"?

"I can't believe I didn't remember you". Said May, starting to cry now. "How could I forget you".

"Hello". Said Lillian. "What's happening"?

"Oh sorry". I said. "But were kinda having a family reunion here".

"Really"? Asked Lillian. "That's nice".

"Yeah". Said May. "We haven't seen each other in 9 years. He came to visit us in Hoen and his dad got murdered trying to protect him from an evil group. He was a hero".

"That is so sad". Said Lillian, tears coming to her eyes. I looked to the crowd and some of them were crying as well.

"I still can't believe I forgot about you". May said. "I feel so bad".

"Well it has been nine years". I said. "And I look much different".

"I can't believe it's really you". She said. "You don't look like either of our fathers, and you're so big".

"We should catch up later". I said. "Let's get on with the battle".

"Na that's ok". She said.

"What". I said. "What do you mean na"?

"I forfeit". She replied.

"Why"? I asked in shock.

"You deserve this one". She said. "Plus if I win this one I will have no need to compete in any more contests for the next 6 months as I already have four ribbons. So I forfeit".

"Are you sure". I asked. "Because I'd rather battle".

"I'm sure". She said. "But we might as well have the battle any way. We have to give the crowd what they came for".

"Alright". I said. "Let's go".

"I've got a better idea". May said. "Why don't we have the battle tomorrow instead"?

"Why tomorrow". I asked. "And are we even allowed".

"I think that would be ok". Said Lillian. "We are running out of time anyway. "But what does the crowd think. Are you gunna come back tomorrow".

"WWWWWOOOOO". They cheered and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've got another idea". I said. "Why don't we use different Pokémon tomorrow? That way neither of us will know what's coming".

"That's a great idea". Said May. "Now why don't you award Kasper the ribbon". As she said this she turned to Lillian.

"Ok". Said Lillian. "So Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for today's contest winner, Kasper O'Connor".

"WWWWOOOO". The crowd cheered again. Lillian handed me the ribbon and I called out Blastoise.

"We did it boy". I said.

"Yeah". He yelled. I held up the ribbon and Blastoise stood behind me and they took a picture. Later on the picture was printed on to my contest pass.

"So what Pokémon are you gunna use". Torrie asked me as we sat out the back of the Pokémon Centre watching the sun set. It was Torrie, Eddie, Misty and I and the sunset was beautiful.

"I really don't know". I said. "I'm starting to wish I hadn't come up with the idea".

"Well you did". Said Misty. "But you can always just go with Blastoise anyway".

"Alright I'll try". I groaned.

"Well in that case". Said Eddie. "I'm a hit the hay".

"Me two". Said Torrie.

"Yeah me three". Misty said as well

."(Well me and Espeon are gunna be alone, so I might as well tell her now)".

"Umm, Espeon". I said as Torrie, Eddie and Misty went inside. "Can we take a walk; I need to talk to you".

"Of course Daddy". She replied, smiling and standing up. We started to walk and I began to speak.

"Well you see". I said. "Ummm, the thing is, what I mean is".

"Kasper". I heard a male voice come from behind me. "(For fucks sake Ash, you have the worst timing ever)".

"Yeah what up". I asked.

"This came for you". Said Ash, handing me a letter.

"Oh thanks". I said. I took the letter and read it out loud. "Hey Kasper. I need to meet you, it can't wait, I have to see you, please come, I'll meet you on the hill under the moon". I finished reading the abruptly short letter and looked at Ash and Espeon. "It's unsigned".

"Go on then daddy". Said Espeon.

"I'll take Espeon for you". Said Ash.

"Umm, ok". I said. I turned and headed for the hill. "(I almost had it then, for fucks sake, this better be important)".

"Hello". I called out as I go to the hill. "Who is it that wanted to see me".

"Hello Kasper". Said Darkrai as he appeared in front of me.

"Jesus Christ". I cried out. "Don't fucking do that".

"Sorry". He said. "Thanks for coming".

"What is it you need me for"? I asked.

"First off". He said. "Have you told Espeon yet"?

"I was about to when Ash came out with the letter". I said.

"Bollocks". Said Darkrai. "Sorry about that".

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway". I said. "Know what was the other thing".

"Right". He said. "Here". As he said this a pokeball appeared in his hand and he handed it to me. "Now press the button".

"Ok". I said confused. I pressed the button and a red light came out and surrounded Darkrai, pulling him into the ball. "What the hell". I released him and looked at him, even more confused. "What the Hell".

"I'm your new Pokémon". He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Like I said. What the hell". I said. "Why are you giving yourself to me. That didn't sound right".

"No it didn't". He replied, starting to laugh. "I'm letting you be my trainer because I'm your new guardian, I was asked by master Alakazam to watch and protect you if you really can't handle it, but I want you to treat me like any other Pokémon, I want to battle when ever and where ever. Ok".

"Ummm, yeah", I replied, dumbfounded. "And I've got the perfect plan, I won't tell anyone about you and then tomorrow when I battle May I'll use you then, ok".

"That's fine with me". He replied. "And one more thing, your friends will be able to understand me as I speak human".

"Alright". I said. I held up the pokeball and pushed the button. "Darkrai return".

"So where back ladies and gentlemen and today will be the battle you've been waiting for". Yelled Lillian. "It's last year's grand festival winner, May Maple, and her challenger, her newly reunited cousin, Kasper O'Connor".

There was another huge roar from the crowd as people clapped and cheered like there was no tomorrow. "I was stood on one side of the pitch, pokeball in hand, and May was on the other side, her pokeball in hand as well. "Now challengers, do you have anything to say before you start"? Asked Lillian.

"I have a question". I said. "Why is your last name maple".

"Well". She said. "After what happened we were put into witness protection and they changed are last name to Maple instead".

"Oh, ok". I said. "Other than that, I just want to say good luck".

"Good luck to you to". She said.

"Ok and where off". Yelled Lillian.

"Venusaur, Take the stage". Yelled May, throwing the pokeball into the air and releasing the grass type Pokémon.

I stood there for a few moments studying the Pokémon. "So that's a Venusaur". I said. "It looks strong".

"Are you gunna fight or just stand there examining my Pokémon all day".

"Hehehe". I laughed, "As you wish".

I grabbed the pokeball and threw it into the air. "Take 'em Darkrai".

"Wow". The crowd said in astonishment.

"Oh my god". Said Lillian. "Darkrai".

"Say Hi Darkrai". I said.

"Hello". He said.

"Jesus I talks as well". Said a random member of the crowd.

"Where the hell did you get a Darkrai"? Said May, astounded by my Pokémon. I simply tapped my nose in response.

"Let's get it started". Said May.

"Kasper if you dare I will kill you". I heard Torrie shout from the crowd.

"Alright I won't". I said. "Darkrai lets take 'em".

"Agreed". He said.

"Venusaur use petal dance". Yelled May.

"Double team". I yelled.

Magical pink leaves appeared around Venusaur and twirled towards Darkrai at high speeds. Suddenly there were ten Darkrai in a circle around Venusaur and the one that the petal dance hit simply disappeared and was replaced by another one. "Use it on all of them". Yelled May. The petals appeared again and they flew around and struck all of the Darkrai. They all disappeared apart from one who fell to the ground but got back up straight away.

"It'll take more than that to beat me". He chuckled.

"Hmph". Said Venusaur which I now realised was female.

"Darkrai, thick fog". I said.

"You got it boss". He said. A fine mist appeared around the pitch which caused Venusaur to start laughing.

"Good boy". I said. "And don't call me boss".

"You call that thick". She laughed. Suddenly the mist multiplied and got really thick and engulfed us all. "Oh shit".

"That's what I thought". Said Darkrai mockingly.

"Now use your ghostly powers to see it". I said.

"I can see you". I heard Darkrai laugh. "Oh stop trembling".

"I am not trembling". I heard Venusaur yell but all everybody else heard was, "Venus, Venusaur, Saur, Venus".

"Venusaur use petal dance to blow away the fog with petal dance". Yelled May.

"You got it". Said Venusaur. Suddenly the fog started to drift away and expire. Once it was gone I could see the petals swirling around above it.

"Hehehe". I laughed. "Darkrai use disable".

"Oh no". Said May as Darkrai glowed blue for a split second and the petal dance suddenly stopped.

"Now feint attack". I yelled. Darkrai floated really fast towards Venusaur.

"Use razor leaf to stop it". Yelled May. Just as Venusaur launched the bladed leaves Darkrai disappeared and the leaves sailed straight through the air where he was moments ago. Darkrai then appeared right in front of Venusaur.

"Boo". He said before punching Venusaur right in the face. Venusaur flew backwards and flipped in the air, landing on his back.

"Aarrggh". She cried out. "It hurts".

"Now use shadow claw". I yelled.

"Here I come girlie". Yelled Darkrai as he flew towards Venusaur. Just as she managed to get back on her feet Darkrai struck her with huge claws made up of shadow. She fell onto her stomach and cried out again.

"Aarrgghh". She cried out.

"Are you okay Venusaur". Cried may as Venusaur tried to stand.

"Oh I'm fine". She said, nodding.

"Good". Said May. "Then use Solar Beam".

"Hmmm". I said. "Darkrai, hyper beam".

Venusaur stood up straight and drew the light into her body and in to all merged into a ball above her flower which began to open. At the same time Darkrai was drawing energy in to his palms, it was merging into a ball as well. Suddenly the ball of white light was sucked into Venusaur's flower while at the same time the ball of yellow light was sucked into Darkrai's chest.

The two Pokémon released their attacks at the same time. Venusaur put her head down and a beam of white light shot from her flower at Darkrai. At the exact same time Darkrai threw his head and arms back and a huge beam of yellow light shot from his chest.

The two attacks shot towards each other and collided halfway across the pitch. It was now a battle of who could push harder and at the moment it was Venusaur as her attack gently pushed Darkrai's hyper beam back ever so slightly. Suddenly Darkrai's eyes shot open and his attack pushed even harder. Solar beam was pushed back to the middle an there was suddenly a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared both Pokémon were still standing. They stared at each other for literally a minute before they both smiled. They both closed their eyes and fell to the ground at the exact same time. They were both unconscious.

"And it's a draw". Yelled Lillian. The entire crowd stood up and cheered, clapped and whooped. I couldn't take the noise and it was starting to give me a headache, I could barely hear myself think.

Eventually the crowd stopped and me and May walked to the centre of the pitch. We shook hands and smiled. "That was the best battle I ever had". Said May. "We'll have to do it again".

"Yes we will". I said. I looked up and Darkrai and Venusaur were just waking up. They came over to us and Darkrai stuck out his hand to Venusaur. She pulled a vine out and shook Darkrai's hand with it.

Darkrai then turned to may and held his hand out to her. "You are a good trainer". Said Darkrai. "And Venusaur says she is proud to be your partner".

"Awwww Venusaur". Said May, hugging her. "You were great".

"So were you". I said to Darkrai. "You are a great battler and that hyper beam; that was immense".

"Why thank you Kasper". He replied. "And can I ask you something"?

"Go ahead". I said.

"Do you know where I can get something to eat"? He asked. "I'm fucking starving".

"Sure". I said. "Come with me".

* * *

><p>And there goes another chapter. Remember to keep reading and reviewing. Review, go on. Heres lookin at you muchacho. I can see you, your lookin at the screen right now, reading this. See, told you.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey It's me again (Plain, you see again)- Song) I've got another chapter here, it's actually quite tiring writing as I started writing this one the same day I wrote chapters 13, 14, 15 and 16. I was gunna update yesterday but i went out to celebrate the last day of school and didn't have the time when i got home.

Anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

"My god this is tasty". Darkrai moaned. "I haven't had food this good in years". We were all, Torrie, Eddie, Ash and I, sat in the cafeteria of the Pokémon centre watching Darkrai eating with great interest. Misty had already headed out for Cerulean.

"Glad you like it". I said. "And there's plenty more if you want". I said, laughing as he finished the plated and made a huge burp. "I have never heard a Pokémon burp before".

"Well that's surprising if they eat food like this all of the time". He replied.

"Dude are you gunna tell us how you have a Darkrai"? Asked Eddie in a nagging voice.

"I already told you". I said. "I will tell you once the time is right".

"But that doesn't make sense". He moaned.

"There is something I have to do and until I do it I can't tell you". I said. "Now stop asking".

"Urr". He groaned. "Fine".

"Maybe you should tell them". Darkrai said to me in Pokémon speak, I knew this because Eddie then asked me what he said.

"I can't". I spoke telepathically as he could read my mind. "I already said that until I tell Espeon how I feel I can't tell them because it would involve revealing that I love her".

"Then hurry up and tell her". He said again.

"Alright". I said. "I'll tell her tomorrow. Tonight I'll tell just Eddie just so he stops nagging me".

"Ok". Replied Darkrai. "But I'm a hold you to that".

"You got a deal". I said, suddenly realising that I said it out loud.

"What's that"? Asked Eddie. "You gunna tell us"?

"Fuck off". I said. "I'm not gunna tell you so stop it".

"Fine". He said.

I got up and recalled Darkrai to his pokeball. "I'm going for a walk". I stated. "I'll be back soon".

"See ya in a bit". Said Torrie.

"Yeah". Said Ash, seeming a bit distant. "See ya later".

"I'll join you". Said Eddie. "If you don't mind".

"Not at all". I said. "But don't you dare ask me about Darkrai".

"Yeah ok". He replied as he got up and walked towards me at the door. "(Perfect, I can tell him now; then he might stop nagging me)".

"Hey". Said Eddie as we walked into the fresh of the night. "Where's Espeon"?

"She's with Sabrina". I answered. "Getting some psychic training".

"Oh ok". Said Eddie.

"Listen". I said. "I need to talk to you".

"Yes". He said, looking quite interested in what I was saying. "Go on".

"I'm a tell you how I got Darkrai now". I said. "But I have to tell you something else first".

"Yeah". He said, smiling and looking exited. "What is it"?

"I didn't tell you earlier because I couldn't tell the others cus they don't know about what we do". I said. "If you know what I mean".

"Oh". He answered. "Yeah, I know".

"Well it's about Espeon. I love her". I said. "As in the way a man loves a woman; and the others would never approve".

"What has this got to do with Darkrai though"? He asked.

"Darkrai helped me realise that I am in love with her". I said. "But something I haven't told you is that this is the same Darkrai that took my soul".

"WHAT"! He yelled. "And now he's your Pokémon".

"Dude calm down". It was my turn to yell now as he lunged for the pokeball. "He's changed".

"How can he have changed"? Yelled Eddie. "He's evil".

"No he isn't". I yelled back. "He was corrupt".

"What"? Asked Eddie, not yelling this time. "What do you mean".

"He was once in love with a human girl". I said. "He told her and she said she loved him back, she was a trainer in Sinnoh trying to become the Sinnoh champion. He fought for her and got her all the way to the top, but as soon as she made it she told him she didn't really love him and she was just using him, she was truly a bad person. After this happened he turned evil, he was corrupted by betrayal and he believed all humans were like her, evil, and he wanted them all to suffer like he suffered, so whenever someone died he would snatch there soul and torture them forever".

"Fuck, shit, Jesus". Said Eddie. "That's terrible, poor Darkrai".

"There's more though". I said. "After I escaped he came to this world and watched me for the entire month I was out, and it was then that he realised that I wasn't evil and that you guys weren't either. After that he released all of the souls that he had captured and repented, coming to this world and helping me".

"So he really is good now". Said Eddie. "At least you believe so, and if you believe him then I do to".

"There's still more". I said though now I started to feel sad. "After Celebi found out she started helping him and one day he got too close to a time rift and he saw the future. I'm ashamed to say this next part". I said. "But in the future he saw a horrible, corrupted evil world, ruled by an evil person, me".

"You". Said Eddie, gobsmacked. "Can't be".

"I'm sorry". I said. "But it can change but only if I find love. Darkrai saw that I missed my shot at love and I turned evil and changing the shape of the world, destroying love and leaving hate in its place, but I can change that, all I have to tell Espeon that I love her".

"So you and Espeon loving each other or not decides the fate of the entire world". Said Eddie. "You have to tell her, never mind what people say, they would rather you have love than you destroy the world".

"I know". I said. "But that's not all. My master, Alakazam, told Darkrai to help me in my quest to destroy team rocket, and so he has joined me on my journey as my guardian as well as my Pokémon".

"Wow". Said Eddie. "When are you gunna tell Espeon and the others"?

"Tomorrow". I said. "I gave Darkrai my word that I would tell her"

"I'll be there to support you". He said. "And I have a feeling that she lives you as well".

"Thanks man". I said. "And... where the hell are we".

As I said this we looked around and we were in an unfamiliar place. "I have no I fucking idea". He replied. "Come on out Golbat".

"Hey boss". Said Golbat. "Was going on. I don't see any opponents".

"We are kinda lost". Said Eddie, sounding a little embarrassed. "I need you to find the nearest city and lead us to it. Okay".

"Okay". He said. "I'll be back soon, you guys hang tight".

"I can't believe we got lost". I said as Golbat flew off. "We've only been walking..." As I said this I checked my watch. "No, that's can't be right, that's not possible".

"What is it"? Asked Eddie. "What can't be possible"?

"When we left it was 7:55 pm". I said. "Now my watch is saying 3:27 am".

"What"? Asked Eddie. "But we've been walking for 20 minutes max".

"I know". I said. "This makes no sense. I'll ask Darkrai, I read somewhere that they can tell the time by looking at the moon".

"Good idea". Said Eddie.

"C'mon out Darkrai". I said, grabbing the pokeball and pushing the button, releasing the Pokémon inside. "Darkrai what time is it".

"Well". He said. "Let me check the sky". He looked up to the full moon and studied it for a few moments then looked back at us.

"What is it"? I asked.

"We have stepped through a time warp". He said. "I'm quite surprised though. I haven't seen one in years, other than... oh, Celebi has been here. Recently, can't have been more than an hour ago, and she will be back, soon judging by the strength of this warp, it will probably close in about 10 minutes".

"What does that mean"? Asked Eddie. "Should we go back"?

"If you want to". Said Darkrai. "But this is to minor a warp to cause much damage".

"But why would Celebi only go back or forward about 7 hours in time"? I asked. "It doesn't make sense".

"Oh it makes perfect sense". Answered Darkrai. "She does it all of the time".

"Why"? Asked Eddie. "Kasper has a point, it doesn't make any sense".

"Yes it does". Said a mysterious female voice that seemed like it was directly into my mind.

"Hey Celebi". I called out. "Why don't you come and say hi to your old friend".

"Kasper we saw each other two days ago". She giggled as she appeared before us.

"Well it's felt like a life time". I said, taking her tiny hand in mine and kissing it. "Besides, a lot has happened in those two days".

"I noticed". She said. "And I heard you are in love".

"Oh you did, did you"? I said turning to Darkrai. "Well you guys here are the only ones who know".

"Yes". She said. "And Darkrai's right in saying that you should tell her and your friends".

"I will". I said. "Tomorrow".

"You better had". She said.

"I'll make sure he does". Eddie said. "And I will not hesitate to tell if you don't".

"It's not really your place to tell". I stated. "And I will tell her".

"Celebi". Said a mysterious female voice. "Finally".

"Who's there". I called out.

We looked around and up in a tree there was a woman with long purple hair wearing a team rocket uniform, only this one was silver rather than the black I usually saw.

"I am Jessie". She said as she jumped out of the tree. "And who might I ask are you".

"The name is Kasper". I said. "Perhaps you've heard of me".

"Oh so you're Kasper". She laughed. "I was expecting something more frightening".

"You should see me in the day time". I said. "You know when you can see properly, then maybe you will be scared".

"Oh I'm sorry darling but I don't have the time". She laughed again. "So why don't you just hand over that Celebi and the rest of your Pokémon while you're at it".

"Hehehe". I laughed. "Tell you what, we'll battle, if you win I'll give up the Pokémon, if I win, you leave".

"You've got yourself a deal darling". She replied. "Come on out Seviper".

"Let's go Charmeleon".

"Letsssss go little lizard". Said Seviper.

"I eat sssssnakessss for breakfasssst". Said Charmeleon.

"Nice one Charmeleon". I laughed.

"You dare mock me". Yelled Seviper. "It shot forward and wrapped around Charmeleon, constricting her".

"Seviper what are you doing". Yelled Jessie.

"Seviper are a proud Pokémon and don't like being mocked". Said Darkrai. "When they are they don't do anything their trainers tell them".

"Charmeleon". I yelled. "Use flamethrower".

"You made a big mistake". Said Charmeleon. She built up the flames in her mouth and turned her head to look Seviper in the eye, then she released the flames and struck Seviper right in the face.

"Argh". Yelled Seviper, releasing Charmeleon and falling to the floor. "Big mistake".

"Big mistake". Said Jessie. "Seviper, use poison sky".

"Hehehe". Screeched Seviper. It raised its head to the sky and fired poison sting into the air at some rain clouds which were building up. The stings collided with the clouds and rain started to pour from them. The rain was purple though and as soon as a drop hit me my skin burned slightly. The others were feeling it to and we were under cover of trees. Charmeleon however was out in the open and was getting drenched in the stuff.

"Aarrgghh". She cried as her skin burned. "You will not win". As she yelled this she started to glow. She got taller and taller until she was a little taller than me, her neck was longer as well as her snout and she had large teeth. Her claws had also gotten a lot bigger and she now had wings. "Now you will get what's coming to you. Overheat". She said this and then built up red flames in her mouth. The flames left her mouth spinning around in a continuous stream and hit Seviper, sending it flying backwards into Jessie. Charizard moved slightly, causing Jessie and Seviper to fly into the air, and through the acid clouds. The heat from the attack was enough to dispel the attack. I just managed to hear Jessie yell out,

"I thought I was done with this blasting off thing". Before she disappeared.

"Holy shit". I cried out. "You evolved". As I yelled this I ran out and hugged Charizard who hugged me back. "You look fucking awesome".

"Why thank you Kasper". She said. Her ears perked up and she spoke again. "Someone's coming".

"Let's go Primeape". Yelled a few different voices and four Pokémon appeared. "You two Mankey". Yelled some more. And five monkey like Pokémon appeared. "Let's go Machop". Yelled even more voices and we were now surrounded by Pokémon and black clad team rocket grunts.

"Oh shit". I said. There must have been fifteen Pokémon surrounding us. "Let's go Charizard, you defeat them".

"With pleasure". She said.

"Get em with a flamethrower". I yelled.

She let lose the flames from her mouth and shot them straight at the Pokémon, spinning around so as to get all of them.

"Counter". Yelled all of the people and all of the opposing Pokémon glowed red, sending all of the power back at Charizard. She fell to the ground in exhaustion and tried her hardest to get up.

"Charizard return". I said, returning her to her pokeball. "Now what".

"Go Haunter". Yelled another, yet familiar voice. "Confuse Ray".

"Ladeeda". Said another familiar voice. A yellow ball appeared out of the darkness and shot around the surrounding Pokémon. It went around each one in turn and as it reached the next one the one before wobbled about and started punching itself. Eventually all of the Pokémon were wobbling around, hitting each other and themselves.

"What the hell". Yelled one of the grunts who seemed a lot bigger than the other grunts, about my size, and his 'R' was bigger than theirs, like Viper, so he must have been the boss.

"Haunter use Shadow Wave". Yelled the voice.

"Take this you shit heads". Yelled the Haunter. He released the wave of shadow which hit all of the fighting types and knocked them out.

"Meheheh". Laughed the leader as he recalled his Primeape. "Go Gengar".

"Hehehe". Chuckled the Pokémon.

"Take him Gengar". Yelled the man.

The Gengar disappeared and reappeared next to Haunter, releasing a thunder bolt, and a powerful one at that, at Haunter.

"Go Blastoise". I yelled. "Use whirlpool on Gengar".

Blastoise materialised and pulled into his shell and spun around, releasing the water and creating the whirlpool. He shot towards the Gengar and trapped it inside the whirlpool. "Now keep it trapped". I yelled.

"Meheheh". Laughed the man. "You cannot defeat Conan the Shadow". As he said this he stepped back and disappeared. A few moments later I heard a cry and turned towards our saviour. Conan had him on the ground and was punching him in the face.

"Oh hell no". I yelled. I took the distance between us in five strides and grabbed Conan off of our saviour, Hanson, and threw him to the ground, as I did his fist struck me in face. I grabbed Hanson and pulled him over to the others. On the way there a shadow ball rushed past my head from the hands of Darkrai and when I looked behind me Conan had crumpled to the floor.

"Celebi get us out of here". Yelled Eddie. "Golbat return". As he said this I looked up in time to see Golbat appear and then disappear in to his pokeball. "(Fucking good timing)".

"Blastoise return". I yelled, returning my Pokémon as well.

There was a large flash and Eddie, Hanson, Haunter, Darkrai, Celebi and I were gone, leaving only the grunts, the unconscious fighting Pokémon, an unconscious Conan and a very dizzy Gengar.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. The original team rocket or Jessie at least, is back. And she is an executive now, you may have noticed by her uniform that she is now a high ranking official though so she may appear again.<p>

Don't forget, R&R. Seriously though, R&R. See ya next time. Okiday.


	18. OC's

Hey it's Kasper here.

This isn't a new chapter this is just to tell you that I will be accepting OC's that will be added post chapter 20, I can't say when though, just after chap 20.

The OC's will simply be dotted out throughout the story; some will appear more than once, some won't. And I'm not promising that your OC will be in the story. More than likely it will eventually anyway. And just because your first to submit an OC doesn't mean it will be first to appear in the story. You can submit your OC's in the review section. Below is what is needed for the OC with examples. I will put a star by any which are optional.

Name: Bob.

Age: 57.

Gender: Male.

Sexuality: Gay.

Ever had sex with Pokémon: Yes.

Pokémon (With genders): (You can have a maximum of seven Pokémon on hand and a minimum of two. As in my story the legal amount of Pokémon has been raised to seven. I am accepting Pokémon from any region other than Unova. I will not, repeat; will not accept any legendaries other than, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. I will only accept One OC with an Articuno, One with a Moltres and One with a Zapdos. If you want a team of a certain number and one of them is one of the legendaries then put another Pokémon in brackets). For example. Venusaur, Venonat, Totodile, Magby, Zigzagoon, Chimchar, Moltres (Tauros).

Personality: He is very openly gay and is quite in your face about it which usually annoys people. He is however very kind to humans and Pokémon alike.

Occupation: Trainer, Coordinator, Doctor, Breeder, Ranger, Professor Etc. Etc.

Hair colour: Brown.

Eye colour: Blue.

Description: (Clothes, scars, Etc. Etc.

*Habits: Weird ones, aka, hugging people a lot, or normal ones, (Can't think of any at the moment but I'm sure you will).

*Home region: Sinnoh (Not Unova).

*Home town: Oreburgh City.

Favourite Pokémon Type: Electric.

*Catchphrase: (Whatever you want)

Like I said before I'm not promising I'll use your OC and like I said before, I will not be adding them till after chapter 20. Bring them OC's on and I'll see ya next time. Okiday.


	19. Chapter 18

Yo, what is up with you? I, Kasper, am back yet again with another chapter of the story but any way, on to the boring stuff...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

And now, here comes the good stuff...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

"What just happened"? Gasped Hanson as he tried to breathe, though he was having difficulty as his nose was full of blood. "How did we get here"?

"Celebi teleported us". Eddie answered. "But the real question is what were you doing there".

"It's my job". Said Hanson. "I am a member of the Pokémon G-men".

"Come again". I said. I turned to Eddie but he just looked on in awe. "What just happened"?

"You don't know who the G-men are"? Eddie asked. "How is that even possible"?

"I dunno". I admitted. "Not much happens in pallet town".

"Even so, everyone knows who the G-men are". Said Eddie. "But how are you a G-man"? As he asked this he turned to Hanson, who tensed up a bit. "You seem way too young".

"Well, ummm, you see, technically I'm not a fully fledged G-man yet". He admitted. "You have to be twenty and I'm nineteen, but I am a trainee and I am actually better than some of the guys there".

"Wait". Said Eddie. "I heard you can't become a trainee until you are twenty".

"Yes well, you see, the leader, Lance, is my father, and so he pulled some strings and got me in a year early".

"Lance is your father". Yelled Eddie. "Oh my god, that is awesome".

"Yeah, I guess". Said Hanson. "But he may get annoyed seeing as I failed".

"You didn't fail". I said, speaking for the first time in a few minutes. "If you had failed then team rocket would have gotten Celebi and our other Pokémon and escaped, thanks to you all of the Pokémon are safe".

"Man that's nothing". He said. "Compared to what I've heard about you".

"Is there no one who hasn't heard about me"? I groaned. "I don't like all of this attention".

"Well at least it's for something good rather than something bad". He replied. "Or illegal".

It was my turn to tense up now. How could I save the world if it was illegal to have that sort of relationship with a Pokémon? "I'm fucked".

"You what"? Asked Eddie.

"Oh shit". I exclaimed. "Did I say that out loud"?

"Yes". Eddie sighed. "Yes you did".

"what just happened"? Asked Hanson.

"Shall we tell him". I said to Eddie.

"I dunno". He replied.

"I think we should tell him".

"We can't tell him".

"We have to".

"We can't".

"I'm telling him".

"Don't".

"Hey Hanson". I said. "I've got to tell you something".

"Yes". He said. "I'm listening".

"Well it's easier if I do this first". I said. "I put up my hand and concentrated my psychic ability and my hand glowed purple, then so did my pokeballs and they lifted off of my belt and into the air.

"Holy shit". He yelled. "What the fuck".

"Now that you have seen that". I said. "I can tell you. It is my destiny to save the world. From team rocket no less".

"This is unbelievable". Said Hanson.

"However". I said. "I have to find love; otherwise I will become the thing that destroys the world. And that's where it becomes complicated".

"Why is it complicated exactly"? Asked Hanson.

"Because it is illegal". Said Eddie.

"How is it illegal exactly"? Hanson asked.

"Because". I replied. "The one I love is my Espeon".

"Y-you love a P-Pokémon". He stuttered. "That's illegal".

"I know". I said. "I just said that".

"But how can you". He said. "It's disgusting. They aren't even attractive".

When he said this I punched him in the face, causing his nose, which had only just stopped bleeding, to bleed again. "What the fuck". He yelled. "Why did you punch me"?

"Because of what you just said". I yelled. "I love her remember".

"And why is it illegal anyway"? Asked Eddie.

"Because you're making a Pokémon have sex with you". Yelled Hanson.

"I don't make my Pokémon do anything". I yelled back. "In fact, the thing that got me into it in the first place was when my Charmander came on to me. And I wouldn't dare force a Pokémon to do anything; if my Pokémon doesn't want to do something then they don't have to. And besides, all of this stuff about people who get arrested for making their Pokémon have sex with them is bullshit. How can a human, force a Pokémon, in case you forgot Pokémon have powers and could easily stop the trainer if they wanted, so obviously they don't, so fuck it I'm a tell everyone".

"Your right". Said Hanson. "I don't know why I've never realised before, I've gotta speak to my dad". He grabbed a pokeball and released what looked like a giant dragon fly. "Flygon use fly". The Pokémon flew down and he jumped up and landed on its back, it then flew off.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Eddie spoke. "I have a question. Where the fuck are we"?

"Just outside of Saffron City". Said Celebi. "It is about ten minutes in that direction". She flew into the air and pointed to the left. "Now I must leave now sorry. Good luck with everything". And with that she disappeared in to thin air.

"Let's go". I said. "Darkrai return". I pushed the button on his pokeball and he disappeared in a flash of red. "And now to see what the time is". I looked at my watch and saw that it was, "3:48".

"Well we need to get back before people notice we're gone". Said Eddie.

"I agree". I said. "Especially if I'm a reveal my love tomorrow".

We walked quickly and reached saffron city in, just like Celebi had said, ten minutes. We then walked to the Pokémon centre and walked to our rooms. I was tired, very tired, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow then I was awakened, what felt like straight away, by something wet on my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see Espeon directly above me with a concerned look on her. "What is it"? I asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"You have a black eye daddy". She said.

"Oh". I said, grabbing the bedside mirror and looking at my face. "That's why you're so concerned, I've had much worse than this and you know it".

"I'm not concerned by that". She said. "I'm concerned by how you got it; you didn't have it last night".

"Oh". I said again. "Well when me and Eddie were on a walk last night we got attacked by team rocket and I got hit in the face".

"Them meanies again". She said.

"Well look on the bright side". I said. "Charmeleon evolved, now she's a Charizard".

"Really daddy"? She asked. "Can I see her".

"Of course you can". I said. "But later, I need to talk with you now".

"Ok". She said.

"Now you see, the thing is, Garr why is this so hard". I said. "Look, what I wanted to tell you is, I love you".

"I love you to daddy". She said.

"No baby, that's not what I mean". I sighed. "I mean the way a man loves a woman, I am in love with you".

"Really". She yelled excitedly. "Thank god, I love you to, I was hoping you would love me back daddy, I'm so happy".

"Oh Espeon". I said. I pulled her towards me and pulled her into a kiss. She wasn't the same shape as me and it felt weird, and yet it felt so right. Our tongues swirled in each other's mouths and we sat in the embrace for a few moments before I pulled away. "The problem is". I said. "Our love is illegal, but I don't care, I'm a tell everyone anyway".

"Are you sure daddy"? She asked.

"I'm sure". I said. "I don't care what anyone says, we love each other and no one can stop that. Now let's go".

I picked her up and put her on my shoulder then walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor and into the lobby. Once in the lobby I walked to the front desk. "Hey Nurse Joy". I said.

"Hello Kasper, how may I help..."? She trailed off when she saw my eye. "What is wrong with you"? She chuckled.

"Ummm, anyway could you heal my Pokémon"? I asked.

"Why of course". She said as she took my pokeballs and put them in the machine, she handed them back to me. "Here you go".

"That was quick". I said.

"Yes it's a new machine that's been put in all Pokémon centres". She explained. "It heals all minor injuries in a matter of seconds, and it also rests your Pokémon as well. However, serious injuries have to be treated like normal".

"Oh". I said. "That's cool".

"Well I'm a go find my friends". I said. I turned and walked to where I knew eddies room was, I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I walked straight in and he was lying sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. "Wake up". I said, giving him a kick in the leg which was hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Whoa". He cried out as he jumped up and fell to the ground. "What the hell man".

Of course I didn't answer as I was too busy doubled over in laughter. "Phahaha". I wailed. "That was fucking hilarious man".

"Why did you wake me up"? He said grumpily.

"Well I was up and I thought if I was up then you should be up". I said. "Oh and I've told Espeon".

"Really". He said. "Congratulations". He pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go.

"Dude. You're. Chocking. Me". I gasped. "Please. Stop".

"Whoops, sorry". He said as he released me. "And you". He said, turning to Espeon. "Come here". He grabbed off of the bed which she had jumped on to from my shoulder when Eddie had grabbed me, and pulled her into a hug.

"Daddy. Help". She yelled. "He's. Suffocating. Me".

"Dude calm down". I said.

"Sorry". He said, releasing Espeon. She jumped back onto my shoulder and I reached up and scratched her behind her head, eliciting a gentle purr from her.

"C'mon". I said. "We have to tell Torrie, and then everyone else".

We left eddies room and headed for Torrie's. We got there and stood outside for a few moments. "This will be difficult". I said. "Well here it goes".

I reached out and knocked on the door. A few moments passed and then the door opened to show Torrie. "I said come in". She said.

"Ummm Torrie". I said. "Pokémon centre rooms are sound proofed".

"Oh". She said. "Did not know that. Well anyway, come in".

"Thanks". I said as we entered.

"I think you should sit down". I told her. "This is important".

"What's happened"? She asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad". I said. "But it's big".

"Oh thank god". She sighed. "I feared the worst. What is it then".

"Well the thing is". I said. "Something happens in the future. I destroy the world if I don't find love, and well I've found it".

"Really". She said. "Who"? I looked at Espeon and she looked back at me. "Oh". Said Torrie. "Oh". She suddenly yelled. "That's disgusting, what is wrong with you, how could you even do that, it's horrible". She got up and ran out of the room and me and Eddie chased after her.

"That didn't go as I planned". I said.

"This could be bad". He replied as we got to the lobby and everyone was staring at us.

"You're disgusting". One person yelled. "Making a Pokémon do that".

"(Uh oh)".

"You should be in prison". Said another.

"No". Said yet another and I thought we had a saviour. "He should be in the ground, making innocent creatures do that for his own pleasure".

"Let's get him". Said yet another and they all grabbed their pokeballs. "Get that poor Pokémon away from him". The person said again as a Machamp appeared.

"Go Charizard". I yelled, throwing the pokeball.

"Don't worry". The man said to Charizard. "You don't have to do what that worthless piece of shit tells you to do".

"How dare you". She yelled.

"Don't worry little Espeon". Said someone else. "We'll get you away from that disgusting man. Help it out Drowzee".

The Pokémon's hands lit purple and so did Espeon and she got lifted from my shoulder. "No you don't". I yelled, concentrating my own psychic powers and pulling her back.

"He's forcing his own psychic Pokémon to stop us". Yelled the Drowzee's trainer. "Be careful people".

"Why won't anyone get it"? I yelled. "Espeon loves me back".

"This guy needs to be taught a lesson". Yelled a large man. He ran at me and tackled me to the ground. "You should be behind bars with all the other pokephiles". I tried to get up and he punched me in the stomach. "Stay down or you won't get back up". He yelled as I tried to get up again. I didn't stop so he punched me again, this time in the face.

"You think I can't take this". I yelled at him. "Look at me".

He threw yet another punch, but this one I caught, just, and I used the momentum to pull him over. He fell to the floor as I got up and he punched me in the knee, in the wrong direction. "Argh". I yelled. "Fuck off". I kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

By this time more guys had surrounded me and were fingering their pokeballs. "You want a go". Said the first, releasing his Pokémon, a Primeape. "Primeape use focus punch". Yelled the man.

The Pokémon ran at me and threw the punch at me and struck me right in the chest, sending me flying backwards. "Argh". I said. "That kinda hurt. How do you like this"? I ran at the Pokémon and head butted it, sending it flying backwards.

"What the fuck". Yelled the trainer. "Primeape get up and teach this piece of shit a lesson".

"Come near me and I'll kill you". I said to the Pokémon, looking it right in the eye. It gulped and stepped back.

"What are you doing you stupid Pokémon"? Yelled the trainer. "Teach him a lesson".

I ran forward and punched the guy in the face. "Don't speak to your Pokémon like that".

I heard sirens and looked up in time to see a man run out the door with Espeon and hand her to a police Officer. "Noo". I yelled. I ran towards the door, barging people out of the way and trying to get to her. "Give her back". I yelled as I went. I burst through the glass door, shattering it in to a million pieces. But it was too late. One of the police cars drove off with Espeon in the back.

I went to grab a pokeball but they were gone. I turned around and saw the big man standing in the door holding them. "Charizard". I yelled. But the man simply pointed to her pokeball. "No". I cried out. "NO". This time I screamed and I saw red, I glared at the man, venom in my eyes, and ran at him.

"Stop". Yelled a police Officer, so I did, and turned to him and saw that they were all aiming guns at me. "Get on the ground with your hands behind your head".

"You'll never see your Pokémon again". The man laughed. "Never".

"Grrrrrr". I growled. People were staring at me in fear all of a sudden. I was growing. I got wider and slightly taller and my skin started to go orange, my hair disappeared and my face turned to a snout, I grew wings and my clothes began to tear away from me. "This is what happens when you mess with your saviour". I yelled. "You get wiped out". My hands got bigger and curled slightly, my fingernails got longer and sharper, my feet got big and my toenails did the same as my fingernails. My neck got longer and bent slightly and I grew huge fangs. I also grew a tail with a flame on the end.

"What have you done"? I heard Eddie yell. "You turned this great person in to a savage beast, and why, because you find something disgusting".

"You took away the one I love". I yelled. "And for that, I will take away your life". I flew forward and slashed my claws at the big man. He flew backwards, blood rushing from his chest and his eyes closed, but not dead. Yet.

* * *

><p>Holy shit, what just happened, what was it that Kasper turned into, what happened to Torrie and most importantly, what will happen to him and Espeon? Stay tuned to find out.<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

So, what is going to happen now, what has Kasper become and what will he do, read and find out.

Content warning: High violence in this one and a lot of descriptive death.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

"What has happened to him"? Someone cried in terror. "How has this happened? How did he turn into a Charizard and a big one at that"?

"I read this somewhere". Eddie said suddenly. "His illusion ability has activated".

"Illusion". Said someone. "Then none of this is real".

"Not true". Yelled Eddie quickly. "If something with the illusion ability gets really angry then the illusions become reality. We are just lucky that this is all he did. He could destroy the world if he tried hard enough".

"I will kill you all". I yelled in my anger. "Fuck stopping team rocket, I'll annihilate them, then the rest of the world". I flew into the air and headed for a known ex-team rocket base. It was supposed to have been abandoned, but then, team rocket was supposed to be disbanded. The base was the opposite side of saffron to the Pokémon centre but seeing as I was a dragon, I got there in about two minutes.

You wouldn't think the base was there but it was, it was underground and the exit was concealed by tree's but I found it easily. "Here I come, ready or not". I laughed. I flew above the trees and let loose a flame thrower. The flames hit the trees and they caught fire, burning to the ground in a matter of seconds.

Once the trees had burned away you could see the entrance to th undergroujd base. It was a large rock, coveted up by the trees, with a large steel door. Perfect for melting with fireblast.

I swooped down and landed in front. I readied my attack, the flames on my mouth and releasing them in an X shape towards the door. The flames hit the door and I continued to launch the flames until the door turned red, then I kept going, eventually the door began to melt, the steel running down into a puddle on the floor. Finally the door was gone and I stepped into the hide out.

"What the fuck". Yelled a voice from the opposite end of the room and i looked over to see Turler.

"Perfect". I said.

"Holy shit you can talk". He cried out. "You are mine. Go masterball".

He threw a purple pokeball, the same as the one used to catch Arceus in my dream, at me and I caught it in my hand. "Thanks man". I said. "Now if i come across a really powerful Pokémon i'll be able to catch it".

"Say what". He cried out.

"Oh right". I said. I concentrated my energy and turned back into my human self. "Hello Turler".

"No". He said. "No way. Not possible".

"Oh but it is". I said. I raised my hand and it glowed black, the same color appeared around Turler and he was lifted off of the ground. I brought him over to myself and I looked him dead in the eye. "Good bye". I said. And with that I raised my other hand moved it quickly to the left. His head snapped sideways and his neck broke. I released the psychic hold and he crumpled to the floor, dead. "Now for the rest of theses dick heads".

I turned back into Charizard and flew over to the other side of the room where there was a wall covered in elevators, six at least, I didnt actually count them. just as i reached the other end a man came out of an elevator with about seven people in it behind him. "Ahhh". He yelled as he spotted me, he turned and ran back into the elevator as thr other people spotted me and screamed as well. The man tried to get back into the elevator but the doors closed before he got there. "Please don't hurt me". The man pleaded. i flew over and picked him up by his throat. "Have mercy". He chocked.

"Sorry". I laughed. "Fresh outa mercy". I laughed again at his shocked expression but it soon turned to one of horror as my claws dug into his throat and the blood sprayed over me, i opened my mouth and tasted it. "Mmmm tasty". I said as the last of his life drained away.

I could still hear the elevator so i flew ovet and dug my claws into the door, ripping if away. I saw the cabble and i knew there were a few people in the elevator so I used flamethrower on the wire and it snapped. I looked down the shaft and saw that thr elevator was falling. It fell for a few seconds before crashing to the ground and exploding. I always wondered why they exploded, I guessed it was the electronics. I laughed agqin and then flew down the shaft to the bottom and saw the reckage. There was degree all over the place and seven burned up catcasses were scattered across the foor. The door had also been blown off and there were two headless bodies lying in the doorway with blood pouring out of them. One of the bodies also had a huge chunk of shrapnel sticking out of its chest. At the other end of the room was the elevator door which was lodged in the wall. The heads of the two bodies were rolling around in the middle of the room.

As I looked at the bodies I realised that none of them had Pokémon. "(Thank god. I would hate to have killed some Pokémon)". I looked around and saw a man lying on his back. He had shrapnel in his leg and he was breathing hevily. There was a large pool of blood around his leg and he was moaning in pain.

"Help". He cried out and gave me an idea. I turned back into a human but not myself. I was shorter, without the scars and i had short ginger hair. My clothes were a team rocket grunts clothes.

"Holy shit". I yelled as I ran over to him. "I heard the explosion, are you ok".

"Do I look o fucking k"? He yelled at me.

"Do you want me to leave you"? I said.

"No please don't". He cried out. "I don't want to die".

"Tell me where I can find someone". I said. "It's my first day and I don't know where to go".

"Go down the hall and to the left there is a door". He answered. "Go through the door and there will be people".

"Ok". I said. I went to get up but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me". He said. "I don't want to die".

"Awww". I said. "Tough". I turned back into a Charizard and his eyes widened in terror.

"Aaahhhh". He screamed as I opened my mouth and started up a fire blast. I released the attack and it struck him at point blank range. He screamed so loudly I was convinced someone would come running. He was engulfed in flames and I could already smell his flesh burning. "AARRGGHH". He cried as the skin was burned away from his body. Eventually his screaming stopped and the corpse continued to burn and char.

"Hehehe". I chuckled as I flew down the hall to the door he was on about. "Time to die". As I said this I used metal claw on the door and tore it off its hinges, throwing it away from me and flying into the room. "Who's first".

"Holy shit that thing just spoke". Yelled a voice from close by.

"Hello". I said, turning to the woman. "Goodbye". I grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room as hard as I could and she slammed into the opposite wall with a sickening crunch.

"Noooo". Yelled another familiar voice, I turned to see Conan the shadow running at me.

"Hehehe". I laughed. "Don't you remember me. Conan the destroyer". I said this in a mocking voice and he looked even madder.

"Should I". He asked angrily.

"How about now". I said, and I changed back into my normal self.

"No way". He growled. "The man from the failed Celebi mission. How did you do that".

"Man, no". I laughed. "I'm only sixteen. And how I did that, well, you can do anything when you have Pokémon powers".

"I'm gunna kill you". He growled. "You killed my sister you son of a bitch".

"My mother is a saint". I yelled. I concentrated my psychic powers and lit my hands black, the same black aura appeared around him and he was lifted off of the ground. I lifted him right to the top of the room and let him fall. He was screaming the whole time but right before he hit the ground I stopped him. "Your gunna suffer for what you have done to Pokémon". I threw him towards me and let go, he came flying at me and I threw a punch, using my psychic energy to power it up. It connected with his stomach and he cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"Aarrgghh". He cried out as he lay on the floor clutching his stomach. He grabbed a pokeball and pressed the button. "Go *Cough* Steelix *Cough*". He choked. A huge snake like Pokémon appeared. It looked like an Onix except it was steel rather than rock; I guessed it was Onix's evolved form. "Kill *Cough* him".

Steelix looked shocked for a moment but then did what it was told, or tried to at least. He lunged forward trying to perform a crunch attack but I dodged it, just. "I guess I'll just have to fight fire with fire". I said. "Or steel with steel, even". I laughed this time and concentrated my energy. I started to get taller and wider, my arms contracted into my body and my legs merged into a tail. My face got wider and my mouth became huge. My skin went silver and turned to steel. After the transformation finished I was a Steelix to.

"Holy fuck". Yelled Steelix as he recoiled in shock. "How the fuck did you do that". Steelix just stood (A/N: Is stood the right word, I don't know what the fuck Steelix, or snakes in general actually do so I'm a say stood) there staring at me until Conan spoke.

"Steelix attack for fucks sake". He yelled this and snapped Steelix out of his trance and he attacked with a crunch attack.

"You don't have to do this". I said. "Humans can't control you, you control you; it's your choice whether or not you do what they tell you".

"But he's my master". Said Steelix, stopping again. "I have to obey my master".

"He isn't your master". I said. "He's your trainer. He directs you in battle but if you don't want to battle you don't have to. Just like you don't have to kill people and do bad things if he tells you to".

"So if I wanted to leave then I could"? H asked me, pleaded really.

"Yes". I said. "And I'll help you".

"Please". He said.

I turned back into a human and concentrated my psychic powers on Conan's pokeballs. They all raised into the air and I spoke, "Do any of the other Pokémon want to leave".

"All of them". Steelix answered. "Except for Gengar".

"Perfect". I said. I opened all of the pokeballs, releasing the Primeape and a Tentacruel. I only knew what the second one was because I had seen pictures of it. "You are all free to go". I said and I crushed the pokeballs to dust.

"Sweet". They yelled. They all did whatever it is they do, to the wall and Steelix used headbutt on it. The wall crumbled and they escaped into the country side.

"Now". I said, turning to Conan who was dragging himself away. "You forgot this". I picked up the Gengar pokeball and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and he was knocked out cold. "Dumbass".

"Help". I heard so I turned and saw, in a glass tube, was a Bulbasaur. "Please". It said. "Don't let me die".

I turned into Charizard and flew over to the tube, using my metal claw to smash it. "Are you ok little guy". I asked, concerned.

"Yes thank you". He said. "But can we please get out of here".

"Of course". I said.

I flew over to the hole in the wall and flew out to an awaiting crowd and police officers aiming their guns at me. "Put down the Pokémon and turn back in to a human". Said the same Police Officer from earlier. "Then get on the ground with your hands on your head".

"Stop". Yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see a huge dragon flying towards us. "Dragonite put us down". The voice said again and the Pokémon landed.

Off of its back got an unknown man, Hanson and "Espeon". I put Bulbasaur down, turned back into a human and ran over to them. Espeon jumped up onto my shoulder and we embraced. "Espeon". I said. "I've got you back, thank god".

"What the hell are you doing". Yelled a voice from the crowd. "That man is a disgusting pervert who forces Pokémon to have sex with him and you're just giving it back to him".

"The it part really pissed me off and I zeroed the speaker out from the crowd and used my abilities to lift him up. "Espeon is a she". I yelled. "Not an it. And I don't force them to do anything".

"Put him down". Yelled a police Officer.

"Not until he apologises". I yelled.

"I said...". Began the police Officer but the mysterious man interrupted him.

"Apologize". The mysterious man said. "Now". His voice was very commanding and the man immediately apologized.

"Sorry". He said.

"Good". I replied and I lowered him back to the ground.

"Now listen up". The mysterious man said. "As you probably know, I am Lance, leader of the Pokémon G-men. And I am here to tell you about this young man here".

"Young". Said a member of the crowd.

"Yes". Said Lance. "Young. He is only sixteen and as you can see he is quite talented. He is the one who saved the pewter city Pokémon centre and got two team rocket members arrested, one of which was an executive who unfortunately escaped. Then after being shot, he still cleared Mt. Moon of Team Rocket, with the help of two of his friends. And how do you lot repay him". The man spoke sternly. "By taking his Pokémon and causing him to go crazy, which by some strange twist of events turned him into a Charizard and he went to town on the team rocket base and probably killed a lot of people. Yes he got rid of the team rocket guys but they don't deserve to die, but because of you lot they did. And why did you do this to him well it's because he is in love with a Pokémon. Who gives a fuck about that? Love is love. And he makes a good point which you probably didn't let him explain which is that he doesn't force Pokémon to have sex with him and neither do the people in prison for this crime. Pokémon have all of these abilities, some able to shoot a bolt of electricity that could vaporise something, some can create such cold blasts that they freeze someone, and yet you don't realise that the Pokémon could easily defend themselves from a mere human. So give back his Pokémon and go the fuck home because that law is soon to be abolished. Good day". And with that, him and Hanson climbed back on to Dragonite and flew off.

I turned back to the crowd and they were just staring at me. "Give me my Pokémon". As I said this Eddie came running out of the crowd holding my pokeball belt and he handed it to me. "Thanks". I said as I put it on. Now I turned to Bulbasaur. "So where are you going".

"Well". He said. "Do you think I could come with you".

"Are you sure". I said, taken aback by this sudden question.

"Yes". He said. "Definitely".

"Well if you want me to". I said. I grabbed a pokeball and held it out to him, he pushed the button with his vine and was sucked in to it. "Alright". I said. "I got a Bulbasaur".

I stood up and put the pokeball on my belt, I then turned to Eddie. "I'm getting out of this fucking town". I said. I turned and walked for the south exit and route 6.

* * *

><p>Well how was it. Please R&amp;R. I beg of you. See ya next time. Okiday<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Hey guys, its Kasper here again. Here's the next chapter. Never thought I'd get this far. I'm actually pretty excited that I've written 20 chapters. Anyway, R&R.

I was gunna post this one tomorrow but i can't be arsed to. My updates won't be as quick from now on unless i have another of those days where i write, like, 7 chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

"Kasper". Said a female voice behind us. We were leaving saffron city now going towards vermilion city. Espeon was on my shoulder and all of my Pokémon were out of there pokeballs, as were eddies. We turned to see Torrie running towards us. "Kasper I'm sorry".

"Fuck you". I replied, turning and continuing on towards vermilion city. I had already told all of the Pokémon what had happened and they were all looking at her in disgust.

"Thinks she can just come back and everything will be alright". Charizard scoffed. "The nerve of some people".

"Calm down Chari". Said Bulbasaur, who had started calling her that. He seemed to fit in well with the group, and they all already seemed like good friends. Luckily. "Please stop calling me that". She laughed, though luckily she stopped glaring at Torrie.

"Kasper please listen to me". Torrie pleaded.

I was about to turn and say something when I heard a woman's voice. "Listen, is that a voice I hear"? She said.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear". Came the voice of a man.

"On the wind". She spoke again.

"Past the stars". He said.

"In your ear". They said in unison.

"Bring chaos at a break neck pace".

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place".

"A rose by any other names just as sweet".

"When everything's worse our work is complete".

"Jessie".

"Jake".

"And Xatu's the name". Said a Pokémon that looked like a bird totem pole.

"Putting the do gooders in their place".

"Where team rocket..."

"In your face". They all yelled in unison.

"Wobbufet". Said a rounded blue thing.

They were in a balloon that was shaped like the, Xatu, I thinks head.

"This is not a good time". I yelled. "I am fed up with you fuckers always appearing, and I am really not in the mood".

"You think we care about that". Said the man, Jake. "Just hand over the Pokémon".

"Careful Jake". Said the woman. "I've met the big one before, and he's trouble".

"Oh it's you Jessie". I said. "In that case, Bulbasaur, use razor leaf".

"You got it". He said. He adjusted his position and green razor sharp leaves shot out of his bulb; they headed straight at the balloon and popped it".

The balloon fell to the ground and the occupants rolled out. "Hey do you mind". Yelled Jessie. "We are trying to steal Pokémon here".

"Oh piss off". I said. "Bulbasaur, what other moves do you know"?

"Ummm". He answered. "Vine whip, magical leaf, and sleep powder".

"Ok then, go with a vine whip". I said.

"Ok". He said. His vines shot out of his bulb and started hitting team rocket.

"Ow, ooh, eee, ahh urgh". They wailed as the vines struck them on different points of their bodies. "Would you stop it"? Yelled Jessie.

"Wobbufet". Said Wobbufet.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait". I said. "Why the fuck is your Pokémon saying its name. I mean I can understand Pokémon and all I can hear is its name".

"I know right". Said Xatu. "It's so fucking annoying. Wait you can understand Pokémon".

"Uh huh". I said. "Now piss off".

"Not until we get those Pokémon we came for". Said Jake. "Go Poliwag. Use bubble beam".

"You don't know much about battling do you". I mocked as the bubbles hit Bulbasaur and did next to no damage. He barely even stepped back from it. "Bulbasaur use vine whip again".

He shot the vines out again and started hitting them. They began to cry out again and turned to run as the vines whipped all over their bodies. "Looks like team rockets running off again". They yelled as they ran.

"Wobbufet". Yelled Wobbufet as he ran after them.

"Boo". Three voices yelled suddenly, and they jumped out of a bush and scaring the shit out of team rocket.

"Waah". They cried out.

"Phahaha". They all laughed. "Banette, use screech and scary face". Yelled the human of the group.

The Pokémon let out an ear splitting screech which, paired with the scary face it pulled, caused team rocket to turn and run as fast as they could. "Now Gastly, use thunderbolt". He yelled, and the little smoke like Pokémon let out a yellow bolt of lightning at team rocket and they were sent flying off.

Now that team rocket were gone I had a chance to have a look at the boy. He was a tall boy, a little shorter than me, with messy brown hair and hazel eyes that glistened in the sun. He was wearing a purple and black ball cap turned slightly to the side of his head. He also had purple jeans and purple trainers with black skulls on them. His top was awesome, it was a black t-shirt with the words "I'm a Pokémon's bitch" on it.

"I think this guy likes purple". I said to Eddie.

"What makes you think that"? He asked.

"I dunno". I replied. "Just a feeling".

This caused Eddie to snigger.

This boy seemed familiar, I didn't know why, maybe I'd seen him on TV or something but the way he acted seemed familiar. "Huh". I said. I could not place it but as he walked closer a Jigglypuff waddled out of the bush and he froze up. "Go away". Said the Banette angrily causing the Jigglypuff to run away.

"No way". I said. "No fucking way. Connor".

"Yeah". Said the boy as he unfroze but immediately tensed up. "How do you know my name".

"I can't fucking believe it". I said. "It's been so long. It's me, Kasper".

"No fucking way". He said, un-tensing and running over to me. I put my hands out and we locked into a hug. "Kasper, I can't believe I'm seeing you again after all these years".

"I know man". I said, pulling away. "So how you been, and nice top".

"Huh". He said, looking down. "Oh shit". He looked worried now so I spoke.

"Don't worry man". I said. "'S all good, the laws being removed. No thanks to her". I said this last bit coldly and pointed at Torrie. "Anyway, how you been".

"Screw how I've been, how've you been". He said. "I aint seen you since, well, your dads funeral".

"I've been fine". I said.

"Well you seem fine". He said. "And god you've changed a lot".

"I'm happy to say that you aint changed much at all". I replied. "I've missed you". As I said this I pulled him into another hug.

"I've missed you to". He replied.

"I see you're still scared of Jigglypuff". I said.

"Uh huh". He admitted, nodding his head. "Ever since that day".

"Um, Kasper". Said Torrie. "Are you gunna..."?

"Are you still here"? I said angrily.

"Wow, chill up man". Said Connor. "What's going on here"?

"She is what's going on here". I said. Another sudden annoying thing happened as Espeon was suddenly pulled from my shoulder. "Espeon". I yelled, turning to see her flying through the air in a large hand that shot out of a rocket launcher, straight towards, you'll never guess, team rocket. "For fucks sake". I yelled, I was about to command Charizard but before I could Torrie shouted.

"Go Kadabra". She yelled, Throwing a pokeball and releasing the psychic Pokémon. "Use confusion". The Pokémon lit purple and so did the hand, causing it to crumble and drop Espeon to the ground. She landed facing team rocket and she began to growl.

"Espeon". I yelled. "Use confusion". She to glowed purple and so did the entire of team rocket. "Now send em flying".

"Good bye". She said to them and then flew them in to the distance, they disappeared in a glint in the sky and as they were going I heard them yell,

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again". They were gone and they didn't seem like they would be back any time soon.

"Torrie". I said. "Thank you. I will stop arguing with you and I don't mind you continuing your travels with us, but we are no longer friends you and I, and not you and my Pokémon if they don't want to. And stop trying to apologize as I will not forgive you for what you did".

"Ok". She said. Looking to the ground and sniffing.

"So where are you going Connor"? I asked.

"Vermillion city". He said. "There's a contest there and I don't want to miss it, after that, I don't know".

"In that case". I said. "You're gunna travel with us, seeing as you've got nothing better to do".

"Well, if you insist". He said. "Hey wait a minute are you the Kasper they've been on about all over the news for the past, like, two months".

"I dunno, I aint watched TV for two months". I said. "But if they are on about the guy who saved the pewter Pokémon centre, emptied Mt. Moon, and cleared out the base in saffron, of Team rocket, then yes I am".

"So you're the one who turned into a Charizard"? He asked, astounded by the revelations. "Wow".

"Yes I am". I said, I then concentrated really hard and turned into a Charizard, well tried to at least, but it didn't work. "For fucks sake". I yelled. "Why can't I do it anymore"?

"I'm guessing it's because you aren't really mad anymore". Said Torrie. "Your anger brought it out".

"It was a rhetorical question". I yelled.

"Dude calm down". Said Connor. "Why are you so angry with her"?

"Eddie will you tell him"? I said as I turned and walked away. "I'm getting pissed off at explaining things lately".

"Alright". He sighed, I think he was getting tired of explaining things as well.

"Jesus Christ". Said Connor as Eddie finished telling him what had happened. "If she had done that to me I don't know what I would have done".

"To be honest". I said. "She's lucky I got Espeon back. If I hadn't I would probably have killed her and everyone else for that matter".

"Really"? Asked Connor. "That's a bit of an exaggeration isn't it".

"No it isn't actually". I said. "My destiny is to save the world or destroy it, and it all depends on me finding love".

"Wait, wait, wait". He said. "I'm really confused now, explain".

"You know what". I said. "We aint seen each other in years so I will just tell you my whole journey as of yet".

"That sounds like a plan". He replied. "And then I'll tell you about mine".

"Ok, where to start". I said. "Well first off, it was around two months ago, I went to Professor Nikolo's lab in pallet town".

"I thought pallet town's professor was professor oak". Stated Connor.

"He died about five years ago". I said. "Professor Nikolo took his place. While I was there I met this really pompous prat who wanted the type advantage over me. I chose good old Charmander so he picked Squirtle. We battled, I won, he got in a mood and was mean to his Pokémon, we got into an argument and then he left. I left shortly afterwards and while walking down route one I tripped. Charmander was on my head at the time and fell off. I caught her and held her like that a bit too long, she realised what I was thinking, if you know what I mean, and we got together, orally".

As I said this, Connor, Eddie and Torrie's eyebrows all raised and I found myself blushing slightly. "That's kinda what happened with me and Banette here". Said Connor.

"Really". I said. "So you, get with Pokémon as well"?

"Yes he does". Said Banette in a masculine voice and I realised.

"Hey are you gay"? I asked Connor.

"No". He said. "I'm, well, I'm bisexual, you don't think I'm a freak do you".

"Of course not". I answered. "I'm Bi as well".

"Really". He said. "This is a weird day. First I run into, like, my best friend, then I find out he too has sex with Pokémon, then I find out he is also bi".

""Since when have you been bi"? Asked Torrie, looking shocked at the outcome of the conversation. "You never told me".

"You never asked". I said back. "And it's not like I tried to hide it. I mean I wasn't all out there about it but it wasn't exactly a secret".

"Shall we get on with the story"? Asked Connor. "I really want to know what happened next".

"Ok". I said. "So after that I headed for viridian city where I ran into... And then we left saffron city, ran into those team rocket guys and you know the rest". I finally finished my tale of my adventure, getting a lot of oohh's and aahh's from Connor.

"Wow". He said as I finished. "After all that my adventure doesn't sound like an adventure".

"Well I still want to hear it". I said. "Especially after I just told you mine".

"Alright". He said. "Where to start. It was my birthday and my brother came into my room and said he had a surprise for me, he then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pokeball and handed it to me. I pressed the button and Banette appeared in front of me. "He is yours now" my brother told me. The next day I left Petalburg city and went to Rustboro City. On the way I went through Petalburg woods, which is where I met Gastly. He was injured and so I took him to Rustboro and he decided to stay with me after that. Once Gastly was better I took on the gym but lost miserably. It was after my third loss there that I realised that battling wasn't for me. So I started taking on the contests. To be honest I'm not the best coordinator out there and I don't really do them for the winning, I do it for the fun".

"So you don't battle". Said Torrie. "Or enter contests to win them".

"Exactly". He replied. "My real passion is music. I play the Guitar and I am the lead singer of our band. Banette plays the drums and is very good. And Gastly plays the keyboard and does special effects and stuff. Our band is called The Outsiders and we are unique as Pokémon bands usually have a Chatot. I decided that we would come to Kanto for a fresh start and I was hoping that I would run into you as I knew you lived here. We made it to vermillion via a boat and then went to lavender town via routes 11 and 12. We won the lavender town contest and so headed for saffron city. We got their earlier this morning and I heard about what had happened but also learned we had missed the contest so we just decided to head straight for vermillion again as the contest is tomorrow. Then we heard the battle and ran towards it just in time to see those guys attacking you, so we scared them and now here we are".

"Well you were right; it was a pretty uneventful journey so far". I said. "But I'd prefer one like that than the one I've had".

"I guessed". He said, pointing to my face. "That looks painful".

"Naa". I said. "'s nuffin".

"Well ok". He said.

"Hey Kasper". Said Eddie. "Don't you think we should set up camp for the night now".

"Yeah". I said. "That sounds like a plan. What do you think con..." I turned back to Connor but he was gone. "(Here it comes)".

"Where'd he go". Gasped Torrie. "He just disappeared. Where could he have...?"

"Boo". Yelled Connor, appearing out of nowhere and scaring he shit out of Torrie and Eddie. "Phahaha". He wailed as Torrie and Eddie jumped a mile. I began to laugh as well.

"I knew you were gunna do that". I said. "And thanks, I needed a little pick me up".

"No problem". He said as he took off his bag. "Now let's set up camp".

"Let's". I replied, removing my own bag.

* * *

><p>Ooohh so Kasper has run into an old friend now, and what about team rocket, where are James and Meowth, will you ever find out. You'll have to keep reading to find out. The character of Connor was an OC submitted to me by Horrorland man, and is of no way my idea. Anyway as always, remember to review. Okiday<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

Yo Fanfiction. I iz backz likez and I iz well into talkinz likez dis az itz pizzez peoplezz offz likez.

Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm back for another chapter so R&R, and I mean it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

*Yawn*. I yawned as I woke up. "(Well that wasn't the best sleep I ever had, Oh well)". I sat up and looked around, my Pokémon were all sprawled out on the ground around me, except for Espeon who was lying on my chest. Eddie was a few foot away from me, his Butterfree lying next to him and the rest of his Pokémon in their pokeballs. About the same distance away as Eddie but in front of me was Torrie. All of her Pokémon were in their pokeballs. Connor was nowhere to be seen.

I sat up, removing Espeon from my chest first. I tried not to wake her but that was a fail as she woke up as soon as I touched her. "You alright baby"? I asked. "Sorry I woke you".

"It's ok daddy". She replied, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. "I love you".

"I love you two Espeon". I said. "You don't happen to know where Connor went do you".

"Nuh uh". She said, shaking her head. "Haven't seen him".

"That's weird". I said. "Unless".

"Boo".

"Whaaaa". Screamed Espeon, jumping from my shoulder in fright. I jumped as well but only slightly.

"Sorry". Said Connor. "But you should have seen your face. Classic".

Espeon just glared at him. The problem was, her glare was just so cute. I stood there staring at her until she noticed. "What"? She asked, tilting her head to the side and perking up her ears.

"You're so cute when you glare". I said. I bent down and picked her up and put her on my shoulder. "Why don't you stay up there; and as for you". I turned back to Connor but he was gone. "If you even try I will hit you".

"Sorry". He said, coming out from behind a bush.

"I have to admit". I said. "You're pretty quick and quiet and you're good at hiding".

"Obvs". He laughed. I squinted my eyes to this.

"Let's wake up the others". He went to walk over to Torrie but I stopped him. "This way will be more fun. OY YOU LOT, WAKE THE FUCK UP, YEAH". I yelled, causing even Connor to jump and waking everyone up. They all screamed as they awoke. "Hehehehehe".

"That isn't funny". Yelled Eddie as me and Connor howled with laughter.

"I don't, Phahaha, know why, phaha you're laughing". I said to Connor, still howling to Connor. "You, phaha. Jumped, Phahaha, two".

"That wasn't funny Kasper". Growled Charizard. "Now recall me so that I can get some more sleep".

"Alright". I said. Not laughing anymore. "Sorry". I grabbed her pokeball and recalled her. "Anyone else wanna go back in their pokeball".

"Yeah might as well". Said Blastoise.

"I will two". Said Butterfree.

"I will as well". Pidgeotto answered.

"Yeah, sure". Said Darkrai. "I'm not too keen on sunlight anyway".

"Can I stay out"? Bulbasaur asked.

"Of course you can". I said. "I'm not forcing you".

"Ok then". He said, smiling up at me. "Thanks".

"No problem". I replied.

We packed up camp and headed on towards vermillion city, Connor's contest and my next badge. "Hey, Bulbasaur". I said. "Can I ask you a question".

"Of course Kasper". He answered. "What is it"?

"How did you end up at the team rocket base"? I asked. "If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand".

"No I'll tell you". He said.

"Ok then". I said. "I'll translate for you guys".

"It was about a week and a half ago". He explained, with me telling the others what he said. "I was in the woods, looking for berries when I heard a noise. I went to look and there was a family of Caterpie being attacked by that horrible man you had a fight with yester day, and his Gengar. They couldn't do anything as they were so young and their mother, a Butterfree was unconscious on the ground next to them. Without thinking I attacked the Gengar with a razor leaf but he saw it at the last second and then used a shadow ball on me. I hit the ground and the man threw a pokeball at me and caught me. He then took me to that place and they put me in the tube, where they started testing things on me. Luckily for me they only started testing the day you attacked and they were only on their first test. I overheard one of the people saying that until they gave me the third injection then nothing would happen and what they had already put in would be out of my system in ten hours if they didn't give me the third injection. They were about to give it to me when you burst through the door and threw the woman who was gunna give the injection to me into the wall. And you know the rest".

"That's so sad". Said Torrie as I finished translating for him. "I can't believe they would do something like that to a Pokémon".

"Ah I'm alright". He said. "Like I said, nothing happens unless they give me the third injection less than ten hours after the first two. And it's definitely been more than ten hours so the others are out of my system". I again translated.

"This is starting to get depressing". I said. "Let's talk about something else".

"Like what". Asked Connor.

"How about how easy it'll be for me to win my next badge". I offered.

"It won't be that easy". Said Connor. "Lt. Surge is very powerful".

"I know that". I said. "But I like to keep my spirits up".

"Hmmmm". He said. "That's good, but don't get to arrogant, otherwise you'll start losing".

"I know". I said. "That's how I lost to Sabrina. I won't be making that mistake again".

"Hey Kasper". Said Eddie.

"Yeah"? I asked, turning to him. "What"?

"Look over there". As he said this he pointed in front and to the left of us.

I looked over and saw a little girl, she only looked about three and she was wearing the typical preschooler helmet that they all wore. She was wearing a blue dress and white trainers and her hair was in a ponytail. "What about her"? I asked.

"I think she's on her own". He replied. "And I'm pretty sure that there aren't any houses near here".

"Really". I said, turning towards the girl. "Hey". I shouted to her as I walked over to her.

She turned and looked at me before backing away slowly. A monkey type Pokémon that could only have been about 3ft tall jumped out of a tree nearby and landed in front of her facing me, this Pokémon was clearly a fire type as it had a flame burning on its tail like the Charmander family. It may have also been a fighting type but you can never tell. "Back off". It growled at me. I stopped for a moment and put my hands up.

"Don't worry". I said. "I just wanted to make sure she isn't lost".

"Well why don't you just leave it, alright". He growled again.

"Alright calm down". I said.

"Just leave before I make you, you son of a bitch". He growled.

"Big mistake". Said Espeon.

"What did you just say"? I said sternly. "Did you just call my mom a bitch"?

"Waa". He cried out. "You can understand me".

"My mother is a saint". I yelled. I focused my powers and lifted him up from the ground, but he fell back to the ground after a moment as I still couldn't master it.

"Go Infernape". Yelled a male voice, and a bigger monkey Pokémon, which was clearly the evolved form on the other thing, appeared by its side. "Leave my niece alone". The voice yelled again.

I calmed down now as I saw the little girl had begun to cry. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry". I dropped to my knees, hitting myself.

"Wait what"? The man said confused. "What just happened"?

"We thought the little girl was lost". Torrie cut in. "He was just trying to help, and then the monkey appeared and, well we guess he called him a son of a bitch, cus that always makes Kasper go mental".

"Wait wait, wait, wait, wait". The man said. "How do you know what Monferno said"?

"Oh, Kasper can understand Pokémon". She said. "I can't believe I didn't mention that".

"Hmmmm". The man said. "I thought I recognised you". He recalled the Infernape and held out his hand. "Sorry about that, but that Monferno is very protective of Hope here. I'm Angelo by the way, but you can call me Angel, everyone else does".

"Good to meet you Angel". I said, shaking his hand. "This is Eddie, Connor and Torrie". I pointed to each one in turn and then turned to hope and Monferno. Now that I was calmed down I took the time to look at the man, to see he had dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders and green eyes. He was wearing a green bandana that matched a green polo shirt and green shorts. On his feet he had black boots that appeared to be steel toe capped boots. Now that I looked at him properly he only seemed to be about 19. "Sorry I scared you, I thought you were lost". I said, kneeling down in front of her and holding out my hand, she took it and shook it warily. "And sorry to you as well". I said to Monferno. "I just flipped when you said that, I hate it, but I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me". I held my hand out to him as well, he stared at me for a moment, then he turned and climbed back up the tree.

"I don't trust you". He snarled as he climbed.

"Geezus". Connor said. "What's his problem"?

"He doesn't like humans". Said Angel. "Other than hope and I, and I think he's still not entirely sure about me. Hey wasn't there another one of you guys"?

"Huh". I said, looking around. "Damn it Connor if you even dare jumping out with this little girl here I will beat your ass into next week".

"Sorry". He said, climbing out of a nearby tree.

I looked back at angel and he had a confused look on his face so I explained. "Sorry about him". I said. "It's his thing to scare people, he finds it fun. I guess that's why he gets on with ghost Pokémon so well".

"Okay". He said, elongating the letters. "Anyway. Aren't you that guy from Saffron City, the one who turned into a Charizard and killed a bunch of people"?

"Uh huh". I said. "And I'd do it again. I hate those team rocket guys".

"Hmmmm". He said again. "Well everyone is different".

"And what's that supposed to mean". I growled.

"Whoa, calm down". He said, raising his hands. "I just meant that I wouldn't have killed them, that's all. Among other things, I know for a fact that you are a trainer, where as I am a breeder. And then you". He said, pointing at Connor. "Are a coordinator, I've seen you perform". He then pointed at Torrie. "You are the niece of the gym leader Brock, we met when I went to see him". Then he pointed at Eddie. "As for you, I don't know who you are".

Eddie simply squinted his eyes to this.

* * *

><p>This one was kinda short but I've had writers block since my last update and so I wanted to update as it has been a week. The character of Angel and Hope are OC's submitted by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison. Hopefully my writers block will go soon so that I can update a bit quicker. See ya next time. Okiday.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

Hey guys, its Kasper here. Sorry I took so long with updating but it's been the school summer holidays for the past 5 odd weeks and I've been ill for the entire thing. I'm still not feeling to good but I wanted to update because it's been so long. I'm hoping to start updating quickly once I get better but until then I just don't know. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

"Golden Magikarp, get your golden Magikarp here". Yelled a male voice. I opened my eyes and at up. We were by a lake, Torrie, Eddie, Connor, our Pokémon and I and I had dozed off for a bit. As I looked around, a man was walking down the road towards us, pushing a cart in front of him with a gold fish Pokémon. "Golden Magikarp". He yelled again.

"Hey man do you mind". Connor called over to him. "Your kinda disturbing the peace".

"Ah, you children". The man yelled. "How would you like to buy a golden Magikarp. "Only 500 dollars".

"500 dollars for a Magikarp". I yelped, spitting out the drink I was about to swallow. "Fuck off".

"Not just any Magikarp". The man yelled, holding it up. "A golden Magikarp".

"Do you mind not yelling"? I groaned. "As Connor said you're disturbing the peace. And it's starting to piss me off".

"Come on, surely you want to buy this Golden Magikarp". He yelled again.

"Please buy me". The Magikarp whimpered. "Every time I don't get sold he hits me".

"What". I yelled. "You bastard". I balled my fist and punched him square in the nose and he went down. Blood gushing from his nose.

"What the fuck". He cried out. "You fucking maniac".

"Dude what the hell". Said Connor. "I know he's annoying but you can't just hit him".

"I hit him because the Magikarp says he hits it every time it isn't sold". I said. "The piece of shit".

"You understood me"? The Magikarp asked.

"Uh huh". I replied. "I'm Kasper by the way. And this is Torrie, Eddie and Connor, and all our Pokémon". I pointed to each of them in turn as I said this. "And this is the love of my life, Espeon". As I said this I nodded to Espeon who was on my left shoulder. She responded by licking my cheek.

"A human and a Pokémon in a relationship". He said. "That's something you don't see every day. I'm tooth by the way".

"Why do they call you tooth"? I asked.

"Because

I'm the only Pokémon that guy has who doesn't have teeth". He answered. "His Pokémon came up with it".

I translated what had been said and then turned back to Tooth. "I've decided. You're coming with us".

"Really". Tooth said. "Thank you. I hate this guy".

"Oh you are not taking my Pokémon". The man yelled, finally getting up off of the floor. "It is worth too much money to just be given away".

"Fine then". I said. "We'll battle for it. If I win, I get Tooth for free. If you win, I pay 1000 for him. That's double what you asked for".

"Deal". He said.

"Eddie will you referee this match"? I asked.

"Sure". He replied.

"Oh but I choose where we battle". Said the guy.

"Fine". I said. "Why not".

"Alright".

"We fight by that lake over there". The man said.

We walked to the lake and we took positions facing each other with the lake to my left and his right.

"How many Pokémon"? Eddie asked.

"Two on two". The man answered.

"Alright then". Said Eddie. "This will be a two on two single Pokémon battle between Kasper and, what's your name"?

"George". The man said.

"Between Kasper and George". Eddie finished. "The battle will end when all three of one trainers Pokémon are unable to battle. Let the battle commence".

"Alright then, come on out Tusk". George yelled, throwing the pokeball and releasing a large, seal like Pokémon.

"Hmmmm". I said, I raised my Pokedex to see what the Pokémon was.

"Sealeo, the role ball Pokémon". Said the Pokedex. "Sealeo has a very sensitive nose. It touches new things with its nose to examine them".

"Sealeo huh". I said. "In that case, go Bulbasaur". I threw the pokeball and released the grass Pokémon. "Now this is our first battle together boy". I said to Bulbasaur. "So let's make it a good 'un".

"Mehehehehe". George began to laugh. "You idiot. Sealeo are duel water and ice type".

"What's your point"? I asked. And then it hit me. "Fuck".

"Hehehehehe". George laughed. "Tusk, use ice ball".

"Here we go". Yelled Tusk. A ball of ice began to form in front of Tuskvery quickly and just as quickly fired at Bulbasaur, striking him in the face and throwing him backwards.

"Raaahhhh". He yelled. "Come on. That was way too fast".

"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf". I yelled. "Now".

"I'm on it". He yelled. He put his head down and loads of leaves shot out of his shell spinning really fast at Tusk.

"Tusk dodge it". Yelled George. Tusk moved to the left and somehow managed to dodge but you could tell by the look on Georges face that it was simply luck. "Ice ball again". He yelled. Tusk formed another ball of ice, however this one was even bigger than the one before. It shot at Bulbasaur who tried to dodge but it hit him in the back leg.

"Aarrgghh". He cried as he was ball struck yet again. And this one did even more damage.

"Again Tusk". Yelled George. "Use ice ball".

"You're the boss". Said Tusk. He formed yet another ice ball, this one even bigger again, and it shot at Bulbasaur.

"Razor leaf on the ice ball". I yelled and Bulbasaur obliged. Shooting the leaves at the ice ball and slowing it down a bit, though not enough and it hit Bulbasaur in his bulb.

"Aarrgghh". He cried out. "It hurts".

"Now use Ice ball one last time". Yelled George.

Tusk yet again formed an ice ball, again even bigger than the one before, and again launched it at Bulbasaur. This one struck Bulbasaur in his side and he was flipped onto his back. "Aarrgghh". He cried out.

"(I've got it)". "Bulbasaur". I yelled "Get ready".

"Tusk, use ice ball again". Yelled George, and again Tusk formed a ball of ice in front of which was, again, bigger than the ones before. He launched it at Bulbasaur, but this time I was ready.

"Bulbasaur, use your vine whip to throw yourself into the air". I yelled. Bulbasaur, who was still on his back shot his vines out of his bulb into the ground and shot straight up into the air, soaring over the ice ball and landing back on his feet. The ice ball smashing into a tree behind us and shattering. "I just figured out your weakness". I said. "Each ice ball, even though it is more powerful every time, it is slower every time".

"Oh who gives a fuck, I'm gunna win". Laughed George. "And your about to see why". Suddenly Tusk began to glow white and after a few seconds he got bigger. The glowing stopped and he had evolved.

"Fuck". I said. I pulled out my Pokedex and looked up the Pokémon.

"Walrein, the ice break Pokémon". Said the Pokedex. "Walrein is the evolved form of Sealeo. It shatters ice with its big tusks and its thick blubber repels not only the cold but also some enemy attacks".

"Shit". I yelled.

"Mehehehehe". Laughed George. "Walrein, sheer cold".

Walrein shot a torrent of snow from his mouth which hit Bulbasaur who instantly fell to the ground unconscious. "Sorry boy". I said, recalling him to his pokeball.

I looked over at George and Walrein and I noticed that Walrein was panting quite a lot and was having difficulties staying up. This put a smile on my face. "We haven't got all day". Yelled George. "Hurry up".

"As you wish". I said. I grabbed a pokeball and held it up. "Come on out Darkrai".

As my Pokémon came out George's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Fuck".

"Darkrai, use dark pulse". I yelled.

"I'm on it". He said. He drew the darkness into him and then released it in a wave that went out in all directions.

As the wave struck Walrein he was thrown backwards and landed on his back as this happened he yelled out. "Rein".

"Walrein return". Said George, holding out the pokeball and returning Walrein in a beam of red light. "Alright then, come on out Jabber". George grabbed a pokeball and released the Pokémon into the water. It was a large jellyfish Pokémon with large tentacles. "Let's take 'em boy. Hydro pump".

"Rawr". Roared Jabber. He then let lose a torrent of water from his mouth which struck Darkrai, hard. He was pushed back as the water pummelled him but he stayed strong as the blast died down.

"Shadow punch". I yelled. To which he flew through the air towards Jabber, coating his fist in shadows, and throwing it forward and striking him in the face.

"Wrap". Yelled George and before me or Darkrai could even register it he had wrapped his tentacles around him and was not letting go.

"Wha". Darkrai cried out in shock. "That, was, unexpected. But also foolish. Kasper".

I smiled and then commanded an attack. "Darkrai". I said. "Shadow Pulse".

"With Pleasure". He said. He drew the shadows energy in to his body and then released it, striking jabber at point blank range and causing him to release Darkrai.

Jabber sank down into the water and I was worried that we may have done too much damage. "Acid spray". Yelled George and Jabbers face came out of the water and sprayed purple liquid at Darkrai, coating his body in toxic acid.

"Into the water". I yelled, and so Darkrai went down under the water, and then back out again as Jabber hit him like a baseball with his tentacles. But it didn't matter as the acid was gone from Darkrai's body now. "Shadow ball". I yelled.

Darkrai smiled and created a ball of shadow in his hands. He then threw the ball at Jabber who flew out of the water and landed hard in front of George. "Not fair". Said George as Jabbers eyes went all squiggly.

"Hand him over". I said, walking over to George and holding out my hands as he returned Jabber.

"No way". He said. "You cheated".

"How did I cheat"?

"You used a legendary, that's cheating". He said.

"Give me Tooth". I said, raising my voice slightly. "Now".

I went to grab Tooth from the cart and George pushed me away. "Back off you son of a bitch".

Torrie, Eddie and Connor all held their breath, as they waited for what they knew was coming. "What". I yelled. "My mother is a saint". I threw my fist forward and struck him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Holy fuck". Yelled George, he grabbed Tooth and threw him at me, I put my hands out and caught him.

"You could have hurt Tooth then you bastard". I yelled. I grabbed him by the collar and picked him up and threw him headfirst into the lake. "You're lucky I don't do something worse to you. And you're lucky I don't get you arrested for Pokémon cruelty. Now which is Tooth's pokeball"?

"This one". George cried, throwing a pokeball to me.

"Thank you". I said, mocking him with a two fingered salute. "Now Tooth, I'm gunna put you in this pokeball and when we get to Vermillion City I'll get you transferred into my team. Ok". I told him, holding up the pokeball.

"Ok". He said. "I'm glad I'm finally gunna get away from that bastard".

I smiled and called him into his pokeball. "Come on guys". I said, returning Darkrai. "Let's get going".

I picked Espeon up and she jumped up onto my shoulder. "Well done daddy". She said, licking my cheek. "You were great".

"No Espeon". I said. "Darkrai and Bulbasaur were great".

"I love you daddy". She said.

"I love you too Espeon". I replied.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, what did you think. It is another short chapter compared to usual but at least it's something. I've decided to start making my chapters shorter because it means I can get more chapters and I'll be able to update more quickly. Again I'm sorry I took so long to update but as I said, I've been ill. I've already got ideas for the next chapter so I'm gunna start writing it once I've posted this. As always, R&amp;R. Okiday.<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

Yo guys and gals, what up, I'm back with another chapter. Yes that right, another chapter. God I'm good. Booya. Na just kidding, I aint that full of myself. Anyway, enjoy the story and tell me what you thought. Don't forget to R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

"Kasper I need to talk to you".

"Wah". I yelled as Darkrai appeared in front of me. "Dude you scared the shit out of me. How the fuck did you get out of you pokeball".

"Oh, right". He said. "Yeah I can get out at will. Did I forget to mention that".

"Uh huh". I said. "Any way, what did you want"?

"Well firstly". He said. "You may not know this but we Pokémon can communicate with each other through the pokeballs".

"Really". I said. "Did not know that, so what was it you wanted".

"Well the other Pokémon and I have been talking and, we all decided we would like nicknames, like tooth has". He explained. "We think it would make our bond with you even closer than it is already".

"Well ok". I said. I grabbed my pokeballs and released my Pokémon one by one until they were all stood in front of me. Espeon jumped off of my shoulder and stood next to them.

"I want one too daddy". She said.

"Ummm". I said. "I'm not really that good at coming up with nicknames but ok".

"Yay". Yelled Darkrai. "Whoops, sorry". He said embarrassed.

"No problem". I said. I turned to Torrie, Eddie and Connor and spoke. "I'm not really good at coming up with nicknames, could you guys give me a hand".

"Yeah". Said Eddie.

"Sure". Said Torrie.

"No problem". Said Connor.

"Hhhhmmmm". I said. "How about, Espeon, how do you like Ava". I asked her hopefully.

"I love it daddy". She yelled. She ran over and jumped into my arms and licked my cheek.

"Okay, calm down". I laughed, as did the others.

"Sorry daddy". She said.

"Don't worry about it". I laughed. "Now then, who next. Darkrai".

"How about Shadow". Said Connor.

"Great". I said. "What do you think"?

"Yeah". Said Darkrai. "It's pretty good".

"Well that's sorted then". I said. "Butterfree".

"I like the name Moth". Said Butterfree.

"Alright then". I said. "She said she wants to be called moth". I told Eddie, Torrie and Connor who had confused looks on their faces.

"I can translate if you want". Said Shadow.

"You can do that"? I asked.

"Did I not mention that either"? He said.

"Nope". I said. "Anyway, Bulbasaur".

"He kinda reminds me of a Venus fly trap". Said Torrie. "So what about Venus".

"Oh that I like". Said Bulbasaur. "From now I' will be known as Venus".

I looked over at Torrie and the others and almost laughed at the looks on their faces as they heard Pokémon talking. "Now then, Blastoise". I said. "How do you like Brutus"?

"I like it". He replied. "It sounds like me".

"Great". I said. "Now Pidgeotto".

"How about twister". Suggested Eddie.

"I think that's pretty good". I said. "What do you think".

"Hhhhmmmm". Said Pidgeotto. "Yes. I like it".

"Finally". I said. "What shall we call you Charizard".

"How about Draco". Suggested Connor.

"Naaa". I said. "I don' think it suits her. Plus that's definitely more of a boy's name".

"Oh yeah good point". He replied.

"I don't like it anyway". She said.

This went on for a while. Thinking up names that just didn't suit her. We were there for ages. But no one could think of anything. Then suddenly, Tooth spoke. "How about Claw". He said.

"Hhhhmmmm". Said Charizard, looking at her hands. "It's perfect".

"It's settled then". I said. "From now on your name will be Claw".

* * *

><p>Now I know this was really short, but I just wanted to get that out of the way. Now that it's done I will really try and get back into writing. Like I said when I last updated. I'm still ill so I can't really do much but I will do as much as I can and I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Remember; keep dropping those reviews for me. Seriously though, R&amp;R. See ya next time. Okiday.<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

Well here's the next chapter, I'm still ill, so I can't really get into writing, but I don't wanna make you guys wait a month for the chapter. Again. So if this chapter isn't very good, then I'm terribly sorry and I beg you to forgive me. Please. Any who...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

And now onto the story...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<span>

"So Ava". I said as we walked along, Ava being on my shoulder like normal. "What do you think of your new name"?

"I love it daddy". She said, licking my cheek. "And I love you".

"I love you too". I replied.

"Hey". Torrie said suddenly. "Where'd Connor go"?

"Huh". I looked around and noticed he was gone. "For fucks sake. Connor, don't bother".

There was no reply. "He's just hiding trying to scare us". I said.

"No He isn't". Darkrai said, appearing in front of me.

"Wwaahh". I yelled. "Give me some sort of warning next time you... Wait what"?

"He isn't hiding". Darkrai explained. "I sense those Team Rocket people again, the ones that keep appearing. It appears they captured him".

"Fuck". I said. "Fuck, shit, monkey bollocks".

"What do we do"? Sighed Torrie. "It's not like those guys can do much, there just so annoying".

"Darkrai, can you lead us to them"? Eddie asked

"Certainly". He answered. "Follow me".

"Great". I sighed as we followed him.

We walked back the way we came for about five minutes and found a path that led away from the main path. The ground seemed disturbed by foot prints and dragging marks. "This way". Said Darkrai, leading us down the path.

We followed this path for a few more minutes and we came across a large boulder which the path veered around. As we reached the boulder we heard talking.

"Those kids should be here by now". Said a female voice; which could only be Jessie.

"Wobbufet".

"Patience". I heard Xatu say. "I'm sure they'll show up. Oh wait you can't understand me. Damn it".

I put my finger to my lips to signal the others to be quiet and then walked over to Torrie. "I need Kadabra for a moment". I whispered into her ear. She nodded and handed me a pokeball. I took it and signalled for them to all stay where they are.

I edged around the rock until I could see them and saw Connor tied up on the ground, leaned against a tree. I then released Kadabra, signalling for him to be quiet. "You're not Torrie". He whispered.

"You think". I whispered back. "Never mind that. Connor has been taken prisoner by tem rocket, I need you to teleport over there, get hi and teleport back. Understood"?

"Uh huh". He said. He then disappeared and reappeared a moment later with Connor. Connor was unconscious.

"You take him to the others". I whispered. "They're just around the rock".

He nodded and carried Connor away. I smiled and stepped around the rock, a pokeball in hand. "Hello". I said, making Jake jump.

"Come for your friend, have you". He laughed, "Well you aint getting him without a fight".

I smiled and began to laugh. "Phahahahaha. You fucking idiots".

"Huh". Said Jessie. "What are you laughing at"? I pointed to the tree where Connor had been tied up and they turned to it. And they saw he was gone.

"Awe man". Groaned Jake.

I smiled again. "Go Bulbasaur".

"Uh oh". Said, Jessie, Jake and Xatu in unison as Bulbasaur appeared in front of them in a flash of red light.

"Oh". Said Bulbasaur with a mischievous, conniving smile. "It's you again".

"Bulbasaur, vine whip". I yelled, and, as if he knew what to do already, his vines shot straight at them from his bulb and started whipping them all over. Again.

He whipped them all over their bodies; he hit Xatu in the face and sent him flying. He as he whipped Jake he knocked the button on a pokeball and Xatu disappeared in a beam of red light. "(That was lucky)". His other beam hit Jessie in the foot and another smacked her right on her ass. "(That looked intentional. Naaaaa, it's just me)".

"Get em Bulbasaur, whip them until they cry". To someone who saw me, I would have looked like a mad man. Especially the smile.

"Please". Whimpered Jake, who was now on the floor, marks all over his body. "Please stop".

"Bulbasaur". I said. "Send em flying". He nodded and grabbed them both around the waist and threw them. "Well done". I said. "You wanna stay out".

"Na". He said. "Can't be arsed to walk".

"Alright then". I said, pressing the button on his pokeball and he disappeared in a beam of red light. I then put the ball on my belt.

"Interesting". Said a mysterious voice from above me. I looked up and there, stood on the rock was a short man cloaked in black, I could only see his mouth but I could tell he was staring at me. On his chest was the team rocket logo. "You could make it far in team rocket. Why do you fight them"?

"Because, I hate them". I yelled.

"Why though"? He said.

I pointed to my face, then raised my top to show my chest. "What do you think"?

He smiled at me and spoke again. "So. You're Kasper O'Connor. I want to ask how it's their fault. In case you forgot, you meddled in their business".

"Well if they weren't so evil then I wouldn't have to". I yelled again.

"Well what about all of those that you murdered in cold blood in saffron city". He said calmly. "They did nothing to you". He smiled again.

"Your try 'na get to me". I said. "Well it won't work".

He smiled again. "Good bye Kasper. Maybe we'll see each other again". He turned and grabbed onto a rope behind him and he was flown off by a Dragonite that the rope was attached to.

"That was weird". I said, then realised I was on my own.

"Daddy". Said Espeon, appearing next to me.

"Oh hey Ava". I said, picking her up.

"The others are waiting for you on the road". She said, climbing onto my shoulder. "And Connor is awake".

"Thank god". I said. "Let's go".

We walked; well I walked, back along the path to the road, where I saw Connor sat on the ground, rubbing the back of his head and blinking a lot. The others were stood around him, talking among themselves. "I think he may have a concussion". I said as I got there.

"Are you sure"? Eddie asked.

"Yes". I said. "See how he's blinking a lot, that's a sign".

"How'd you know that"? He asked.

"Well I've had quite a few concussions in my life". I said. "So I know". I walked over to him and his eyes were wondering around lazily and he had a dopey look on his face. "Yep, definitely a concussion. I put my arms under his and pulled him up. "Come on; let's get you to a Pokémon centre". He smiled a dopey smile.

This made me smile and I began to chuckle. I thought it best not to mention the mysterious guy yet. I pulled out the map and checked it and we appeared to only be a short walk away from Vermillion City. "Sweet". I said. "Not far to go now".

I was right about it being a short walk as twenty minutes later we were at the entrance to the city. A few people had challenged us on the way but we declined, explaining that we had to get Connor to the Pokémon Centre.

We made our way, passing buy buildings, shops, houses, ect. And eventually came across the centre. "Hey, Nurse Joy". I said as we entered the Pokémon centre. "We need some help. I think he's concussed". As I said this I pointed to Connor.

"Oh, yes, he does seem to have a concussion". She said, looking him over. "What happened"?

"Dunno". I confessed.

"We managed to get a little out of him". Said Torrie. "He said he was walking behind us when felt something hard hit him on his head, then when he woke up he was tied to a tree".

"Tied to a tree". Gasped Nurse Joy.

"Oh yeah". I said. "Don't worry about that, I dealed with it".

"Well ok". She said. "Let me take him to a room and sort him out".

"Ok". I said. "Thanks. See ya later Connor".

He smiled dopily again.

* * *

><p>We had waited about half an hour when Nurse Joy told us we could see him. We went in and he was sat in a bed with a bandage on his head, somehow we had failed to notice he was bleeding.<p>

"So how you feeling"? I asked.

"Great actually". He replied. "These nurses can really work wonders".

"I know exactly what you mean". I said to him. "They heal you up pretty darn fast".

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm". He said.

"Ummm, Mr. O'Connor". Said Nurse Joy, walking into the room. "The police are here, they wanted to have a word with you. Privately".

"Sure". I said. "Lead the way".

She led me out of the room and down the corridor to the lobby. "You can use the office". She told the Police Officers.

"Thank you". Said Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy then led us behind the front desk and through a door into an office. "Here we are". She said; she then left the room.

"What can I do for you officers"? I said.

The officers glanced at each other and shifted slightly. "Maybe you should sit down". Said Officer Jenny. "We have some bad news".

"What"? I asked, get nervous now. "What's happened".

"We are sorry to be the ones to tell you this". He said. "Were afraid your mother, she has been kidnapped".

My eyes widened as she said this. "What". I yelled. "Who, how, why".

"Now we understand you are upset but..."

"You think". I yelled.

"When, what happened"? I asked.

"We discovered earlier today". Said Officer Jenny. "A friend of hers went round your house to see her but there was no answer. She looked through the window and the house was a wreck. She called the police immediately and some officers went around to take a look. Whilst they were there they found a note from the kidnapers". She held up a piece of paper and read out what it said.

"Dear Kasper O'Connor,

We have your mother, and you aren't getting her back, not unless you hand yourself over to us. Meet us at the top of Pokémon tower at midnight on the 13th of October, come alone, and don't bring any Pokémon".

"That is all the note says". Said the other Officer.

"Who was it from"? They glanced at each other again and so I asked again. "Who was it from".

"Team Rocket".

* * *

><p>Oooooohhhhhhhh, cliff hanger. Sorry about that, I myself hate cliff hangers, but still. Hopefully this will get you to keep reading and reviewing.<p>

So, what will happen to Kasper and his mother. Keep reading to find out.

Remember, R&R and I will see you next time. Okiday

Oh yeah, while i remember, check out my profile, its got a link to my Deviant Art where you can find pictures of the main Characters. Ok, now this time i will see you next time, Remember R&R. Okiday.


	26. Chapter 25

So, your back. Good. Then that means you wanna know what happens. Here's a spoiler, something happens. Meheheheheheeheh. I hope the spoiler didn't spoil it for you. Anyway...

Sorry I dint update sooner but when I last updated it was the last day of my school holiday and the next day I went back for the first day of my last ever school year. Plus I am still ill.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

And now for the story...

(A/N: From now on **bold** is singing)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25<span>

"Rrrraaaahhhh". I screamed. I grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall, where it came apart, parts flying around the room. "Where is Pokémon Tower"? I yelled. "Tell me"!

"I really think that you should..." Began the police Officer, but when he saw the look I gave him he shut up and actually stepped back in fear.

"Where is it"? I yelled again.

"Kasper, I'm sorry". Said Officer Jenny. "But we can't tell you".

I glared at them and then ran from the room, kicking the door open as I did. The door swung open and slammed into the wall, coming from its hinges. "Where is Pokémon Tower"? I yelled, as I ran into the lobby. "Tell me, right now".

"Dude, are you all right". Someone asked, walking up to me. "I think you need to calm down".

"I said, where is Pokémon tower". I yelled, grabbing the man by the collar of his top. "Tell me, now".

"Lavender Town". He croaked. "Please, don't hurt me".

I threw him away and ran through the double doors of the Pokémon centre and into the streets of vermillion city. I started to run down the street, in the distance I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't care, I just kept running.

I looked around and saw the sign for route 11 and lavender town. "(You bastards, if you hurt her, I will kill you all)". I was really angry now and could feel myself begin to change. My arms changed position and four of my fingers retreated into my hands, the rest of them gained claws. My feet also gained claws and my clothes began to rip away. My neck became longer and a snout began to appear, my skin changed colour and my body got bigger, I grew a tail and a flame appeared on the end of it. Finally I grew wings and soared into the air.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon centre, Torrie, Eddie and Connor were all in Connors room, none the wiser to what was happening. And then, he started to sing.

"_**Aint no reason things are this way, it's how they always been and they intend to stay. I can't explain why we live this way, we do it every day".**_

I flew through the air, looking down at route 11 and in the distance I could see a tall tower. "(Pokémon Tower)".

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR". I roared at the top of my lungs, letting out a sound that caused everyone on route 11 below me to look up. They gazed in awe as a huge Charizard flew by. Assumingly on its own without a trainer, someone clearly guessed that as they called out a huge dragon Pokémon and jumped on its back and commanded it to fly him up there.

"That Charizard is mine". I heard the man say as he was flying towards me. As he got closer I heard him command an attack. "Salamence, Zen Headbutt".

The huge dragon shot towards me with its head pointed at my underside. It was about to hit when I moved out of the way at the last second. "FUCK OFF". I yelled.

"Wwwaaahhh". He yelled in shock as I screamed at him. He wobbled slightly and even the Salamence wobbled through the air in shock.

"I AM NOT A REAL CHARIZARD. I AM A HUMAN, TURNED INTO A CHARIZARED". I yelled at him. "MY NAME IS KASPER O'CONNOR, AND IF YOU DON'T FUCK OFF THE CONSEQUENCES WILL NOT BE MY FAULT".

"Ok". He yelled back and he flew off. "(Well that was easy)"

"_**Preachers on the podium speakin' to saints. Paupers on the sidewalk beggin' for change, Old ladies laughing from the fire escape, cursing my name".**_

The tower was getting closer now. "Team Rocket you bastards. You are gunna pay if you hurt her". I yelled to the skies. "You hear me. I will rip you all apart. And you will regret the day you ever crossed me".

My yelling caused more people to look up but clearly they had heard what had happened to the boy as they all backed away to the opposite side of the route. "(I will not let my mother be taken. Especially not the same way my father was taken)".

"**I got a basket full of lemons and they all taste the same,****A window and a pigeon with a broken wing,****You can spend your whole life workin' for something,****Just to have it taken away."**

I was getting closer to the tower now, when I suddenly heard wheels screeching. I looked to the road below and there was a large van speeding down the road, on its roof, A large red 'R'.

I was going to let them lead me to the tower but I couldn't, for a young boy had fallen in the road and was struggling to get up, but the van didn't slow down. I swooped down, falling towards the van, tucking my wings in to gain speed. Then just as I was about to hit the ground I spread my wings and soared back into the air, grabbing the van and stabbing my claws into the roof.

I heard screams of terror from inside the van as I hauled it up into the air. I flew as fast as I could and then swung my arms forward at the top of my strength and let go. The screams were even worse now as the van fell towards the ground, spinning as it did. It landed right on the edge of the road and flipped, rolling away from the road into some long grass. I could see the people try to get out, well two of them anyway, I could hear the others still trapped inside, screaming for help, but none came.

I flew towards the van and the two who had gotten out fled towards Lavender Town. I flew above the van and let out a torrent of flames, even more powerful than flamethrower and it hit the vans fuel tank, this resulted in the van exploding in a cloud of black smoke and orange flames. I then headed after the two men running and as I did the car exploded again, and a piston shot out of the engine with a sound like a gunshot and fired through the air towards the two team rocket members, going right through one man's shoulder and tearing it away. He fell to the ground and I landed over him. "Hello". I said.

"**People walk around pushing back their debts,****Wearing pay checks like necklaces and bracelets,****Talking 'bout nothing, not thinking 'bout death,****Every little heartbeat, every little breath".**

I then opened my mouth and the last thing the man ever saw were the flames that came out of it. They struck him right in the face and his whole body set on fire. I heard the man scream in agony as he was burned alive and it was like candy to my ears. The smell of his flesh burning away was like a barbeque, and I watched in delight as the skin burned away from his head. He let out one last scream before he fell still. "See you in hell". I said.

I looked up and saw that the other man had not gone very far and that his left side was spattered with blood from his friend which joined the blood of himself which was pouring down his face from a large gash in his check. I flew up and headed straight towards him, extending my claws to their fullest. I roared at the top of my lungs and the man turned, the terror etched on his face was one of the greatest gifts I had ever received and I saved the image for another time. I flew as fast as I could towards him and he ran faster, looking back every few seconds.

"**People walk a tight rope on a razors edge, Carrying their hurt and hatred and weapons.****It could be a bomb or a bullet or a pen****, ****Or a thought or a word or a sentence".**

He looked back one more time to see me right on top of him and I stabbed my claws through his shoulders, seeing them come out the other side.

"AAARRRGGGHHH". The man screamed in agony, blood pouring from the wounds. I flew into the air and he screamed even more.

"Tell me. Why"? I said into his ear. "Tell me and I may put you out of your misery".

"The-The b-boss want-wanted to t-teach you a less-son". He stuttered and whimpered. "P-please, st-stop the p-pain".

"Alright then". I said. I pulled one hand out so that he was being held up by one hand and the gripped his shoulder, I then pulled out the other and gripped the top of his head. He screamed even louder and I let go of his shoulder so I was only holding his head. He screamed in agony as his neck fought a losing battle with gravity. I reached my spare hand round and placed my claws on his throat. "Good bye". I said and I stabbed my claws through his flesh, blood spraying out and getting blown into my face. I carried on clawing until the skin snapped and his body fell to the earth. I now only had his head, the look of pure agony and terror still etched on his face.

"**There ain't no reason things are this way.****It's how they always been and they intend to stay****, ****I don't know why I say the things I say, but I say them anyway.****But love will come set me free, Love will come set me free, I do believe, Love will come set me free, I know it will,**** Love will come set me free, yes".**

I sped up my flight, this time heading straight for Lavender Town, the head still in my hands. The tower was getting closer and as I reached the outskirts of the town I noticed no one was about and that all the entrances and exits had been blocked off. I flew down to the base of Pokémon tower and as I landed I suddenly morphed back. "(Fine then, I'll deal with them like this)".

I could hear people whispering and knew that they were waiting for me. So I decided not to waste any time. I stepped through the doors and immediately saw a bunch of team rocket members. I smiled and brought the head from behind my back and threw it over to them. They all saw the head and looked away in disgust, a few of them threw up and one of them even fainted.

"That's disgusting". Said one of them, stepping forward with a pokeball in his hands. I put my hand to my hip and grabbed a pokeball as well.

"Oh hello Conan". I said. "Long time no beat the crap out of you".

He gave me mean look but it just made me laugh. "Go Gengar". He yelled. He threw the pokeball and a purple round creature appeared in front of me. It was my turn to smile now.

"Is this your last Pokémon"? I taunted. "It must be seeing as the rest of them abandoned you". I threw my pokeball and out came Brutus. "Brutus take out that Gengar. However you want". I then ran over to Conan and punched him in the face. He went down before he could register but then the other team rocket grunts threw pokeballs releasing a bunch of Pokémon.

I grabbed another pokeball and threw it and out cam Tooth. "Shit". I said, and all of the rockets and their Pokémon started laughing. But then tooth let out an almighty roar and all the opponents fled back into their pokeballs. "Sweet". Suddenly Tooth began to glow. He got way, way bigger and turned snake like, when he stopped glowing he was a red Gyarados.

"Fuck". Said a grunt as Gyarados roared again. Instead of fighting they all ran off. Turned back to Conan but he was gone and his Gengar lay defeated at Brutus's feet.

"Bastard". I said. "Leaving his Pokémon to save his own skin. Brutus, take Gengar to the Pokémon centre".

"But what if you need me"? He protested.

"I said go". I yelled and hi reluctantly picked up Gengar and left. "Tooth, return". I said, pressing the button and recalling him. I clipped the pokeball to my belt and headed up the stairs.

**Prison walls still standing tall,****Some things never change at all. Keep on buildin' prisons, gonna fill them all, Keep on buildin' bombs, gonna drop them all.**

As I headed up the stairs I could hear screams, but, they sounded familiar, like I had heard them before, then suddenly there a came a terrible wailing sound from my belt and Shadow came out of his pokeball, clutching is head and screaming, and now I was screaming too, as my head began to pound and was filled with tortured screams.

"What's, going, on". I managed to whimper and Shadow managed to whimper back.

"This, place, its filled with, tortured souls, tortured, by me". He collapsed to the floor, holding his head and flailing all over the place. I collapsed to my knees next to him as he screamed in pain.

"SHADOW". I yelled at the top of my lungs. I reached for two of my pokeballs and released Twister and Moth. They both appeared and fell to the ground clutching their heads. . "Get him out of here". I groaned and I recalled him to his pokeball. Twister picked up the pokeball with is talons and they both flew down the stairs. "Brutus is at the Pokémon centre all ready". I yelled after them.

The further away they got the less my head hurt and the less tortured screaming I felt. "Now I can get on with this".

Workin' your fingers bare to the bone, Breakin' ya back, make ya sell your soul, Like a lung thats filled with coal, suffocating slow.

I got to the next floor and found Team Rocket members, all lying on the ground, passed out, their hands clutching at their heads. "(So it affected everyone)".

"That is correct". Said a mysterious voice. "But you somehow managed to get over it".

I turned on the spot, looking for the source of the voice but I could see nothing. "Where are you"? I said. "Show yourself".

As I finished a group of about seven Gastly appeared, along with three Haunter and one Gengar. The Gengar opened his mouth and spoke. "You are strong young one". Said the Gengar which I now realised was a girl. "And you are kind to Pokémon. You sent your Pokémon away at risk of your own life to save other Pokémon. May I ask why"?

"Because". I replied. "I don't want any Pokémon to be hurt because of me. Pokémon only do what they are told to do, because they think humans are their masters, but the truth is, without Pokémon, we would be nothing".

"**The wind blows wild and I may move, The politicians lie and I am not fooled. You don't need no reason or a three piece suit to argue the truth".**

"You are strange human". Said the Gengar. "May I ask your name"?

"My name is Kasper O'Connor".

At the mention of my name the Gastly and Haunter all turned to the Gengar who smiled. "Oh really"? She said. "Your mother is on the next floor". This second part she spoke differently.

"Thank you". I said. And with that I ran across the room and up the stairs.

"Good luck Kasper O'Connor".

"**The air on my skin and the world under my toes, Slavery stitched into the fabric of my clothes, Chaos and commotion wherever I go, love I try to follow".**

I reached the top of the stairs and found I was on the last floor. At the end of the room was an altar. On the altar were Viper and Caine and a young boy who only looked about 12. The boy was wearing a Black shirt and a green jacket, his shoes were green and black and so were his gloves. At first I thought he was a hostage but then I saw the huge 'R' on his shirt.

"Why is there a twelve year old with you"?

"I'm thirteen jack ass". He said. "And the name is Shaki. Did I not mention that"?

"Your voice sounds fam... You're the guy from the rock". I gasped. "I thought you were just really short".

At my words Viper and Caine chuckled. I took a step forward and Caine spoke. "Ah, ah, ah". She said, and they all stepped aside to reveal the man from my dream, in his hand was an apache, the barrel of the gun aimed at the head of my mother who was on her knees in front of him, her head down and tears pouring down her face.

"Make on move". Said the man. "And I'll shoot. Now hand over the Pokémon you have on you. Now".

I went to grab them when my mother spoke. "Don't do it son. Just run".

"Never". I said.

"You have till the count of three to hand them over". The man said. "One".

"Don't do it son".

"Two".

"Mom". I said. "I have too".

"Three".

"No wait". I yelled. "You can have them".

"Too late". He said and he pulled the trigger. The gun clicked and the hammer snapped forward, striking the percussion cap at the rear of the bullet casing, this set off a small explosion which propelled the bullet at twenty five feet per second out of its casing and into the grooved barrel which caused it to spin and fly straighter. Finally it shot out of the barrel and into my mother's forehead. Shooting into her skull and flattening on impact making it wider. It came out the back of her head, sucking out all mater as it did so.

This all took less than a second but to me it felt like eternity, watching my mother murdered before my very eyes, knowing that I could have stopped it if I had so wished, I need only have given over my pokeballs.

"NNNNOOOOOO". I yelled. "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH". I ran at the man, barging past Viper and Caine, throwing them to the side and into Shaki who was knocked over.

"**Love will come set me free****. ****Love will come set me free, I do believe****. ****Love will come set me free, I know it will****. ****Love will come set me free, yes".**

I ran at the man, seeing red, running as fast as I could. I punched him in the gut and then in the face and he fell to the ground. I then grabbed him by the collar and held him up to the light.

"No".

"Yes".

"**There ain't no reason things are this way****, ****It's how they always been and they intend to stay****, ****I can't explain why we live this way, we do it every day".**

"Wow Connor". Said Torrie. "You're a really good singer".

"Thank you". He replied.

I dropped the man and he grabbed the gun and aimed it at my head.

I just stood there staring at him.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet left the barrel, soaring through the small gap in less than a second and penetrating right between my eyes. My limp body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"What happened"? Said Caine.

"He realised". Said the man.

"Realised what". Said Viper.

"I am his father".

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE: Read This next bit otherwise you will be disappointed<strong>

Ohhhhhhhh. Now that is a cliff hanger. I would like to thank all the people who read this story. Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me. I am so sorry to tell you but there won't be any more chapters for quite a while. You see I love writing this story, but I have so many ideas going on in my head that I can't do any more until I get rid of them. So I'm going to end this for now and write another story, then, at some point I will up load a chapter stating that the sequel will be out in how ever long and the you can watch out for it. And don't worry. I will definitely finish the story. I promise.

Oh and by the way, I'm writing a new story set in my own region and it will have Pokémon that I have come up with as well as actual Pokémon. So author alert me and check it out once I have uploaded the first chapter. Okiday.


	27. Information

Kasper is back. There is a new story on my page. `The Brutal Hero: Retribution'.

It is the sequel to this one. So go check it out. I decided not to the one for my own region. It would be too hard. So I'm just going to continue this one instead in a sequel. That's all I wanted to say. Okiday. So I'll see you there. Remember to drop a review for it.


End file.
